Of Debris and Heroes
by Fortress H
Summary: They were far cry's from each other. Hardly anything about the two of them seem to parallel. But both of them were the closest of friends. And even if for slightly different reasons, both were going to be heroes. It's time the world knew the names of Deku and Barbatos. (Slow burn, References GALORE, Romance, manga spoilers, etc.)
1. Prologue (1): Green and Blue

Many decades ago, individuals were being born with superhuman abilities that were later dubbed as "quirks". The appearance of people being born with these meta abilities spread like an epidemic, and in time, the majority of the people on earth had their own unique quirk. Eventually, society evolved, and as of now, the profession known as "a hero" became wide spread.

Of course, there was a minority of people who were born without these superhuman abilities. These people would be dubbed "quirkless" but with how they are being treated by society, they may as well have been labeled "useless".

The concept of "people are not born equal" could never be more accurate to describe society as it is today.

And now, it would seem Izuku Midoriya would learn that hard lesson today.

"E-enough, Kacchan! H-he's crying b-because of you!" he yelled at the three other kids in front of him, bringing forth as much conviction as possible, but it was obvious he was afraid. "Stop it now! I-I won't forgive you if hurt him again!"

As Izuku stood in front of the boy he was trying to protect, taking on a poor defensive stance, the kid in charge, the one with ash blonde hair, briefly looked at him incredulously, before his lips contorted into a sinister smile.

"Huh? So Deku, the quirkless wonder, thinks he can try to be a hero?"

Without warning, Katsuki Bakugou and his two minions charged towards their victim. Each of them giddy to put the green haired kid in his place. "There isn't anything you can do! So quite trying already and give up, damn nerd!"

Katsuki's arm reached out towards the helpless child, and Izuku could simply do nothing but screw his eyes shut, bracing for the pain coming his way.

He waited, and waited, and waited…

Nothing happened. He felt no pain, and he didn't feel Katsuki's or anyone else's presence near him. The sound of pained grunts and cries alerted him, and he dared to open one of his eyes to see why he wasn't being hurt.

He caught a mop of black hair in front of him, and quickly his other eye opened.

A boy, no less younger than him, and dressed in nothing but dirty rags, stood a few feet away from him. He could see a good deal of bruises and burn marks on his skin, but he seemed alright with how his back stood straight. Katsuki as well as the other two children were were on the ground, groaning in pain while looking up at the boy who had just protected Izuku.

Katsuki, while trying his best to get back up, could only glare at the newcomer as he laid on the ground, holding the wounds that hurt the most.

"W-who the hell are you?! The hell you plan on achieving protecting Deku, huh?!" Katsuki demanded, even though he was clearly in no position to.

He received no answer. He got nothing but a cold and intimidating stare at the newcomer who had just beaten him. As prideful and arrogant as Katsuki was, he couldn't help but be unnerved with how the boy was looking at him, and the fact that he could beat him didn't help to boost his confidence.

Seeing that he was scared, although he would never admit it, and that he was outmatched, something he also didn't want to admit, Katsuki called out to his minions.

"H-hey! We're leaving, now!" he yells, bringing himself up with a great amount of difficulty before he and the other two slowly exiting the park they were in.

In awe, Izuku stared at the boy who had just saved him and the other child, the following had run away from the commotion long ago. Slowly, he walked up to the person, a smile appearing on his face, all fear and worry leaving his as his eyes started to, knowing that someone was able to defeat the guy who was about to bully him.

"T-that was awesome! It was three against one and you beat all three!" he said giddily as his hands balled into fists because of how excited he was. "How did you do it though?! Kacchan and his friends all have great quirks! Yours must be really strong! I bet with a quirk that can beat Kacchan, you could be a great hero-"

He cut himself off when the stranger slowly turned around, and that was when he got a good look at the cobalt blue eyes he had. It was a bit strange that he was so stoic, as well, because with injuries such as his, he was expecting him to react in some way.

But no. He simply stood there and looked right at him, as if his injuries didn't matter at all.

Despite his blank expression, Izuku grew concerned because of the state he was in. "A-are you… okay?"

A quick nod was his response, and though his concern remained, a part of him was glad that the black haired kid was alright with talking to him.

"Oh, that's good. Uh… m-my name's Izuku Midoriya! Who are you?"

"... Mikazuki." he replies, his voice as stoic as his expression.

Happy knowing the name of what could potentially be a new friend, Izuku smiled again while bringing his hand out, inciting some confusion form Mikazuki.

Said boy simply stared at the hand in front of him, unsure of what the gesture meant. His eyes moved back and forth from the boys eyes to the hand he held out. Eventually, he deciphered that the boy wanted him to hold his hand, and so he reached out, his bigger hands enveloping Izuku's.

"Nice to meet you, Mikazuki!" says Izuku, his smile growing even bigger, putting Mikazuki off guard a moment with how big it was.

It was an _odd_ feeling for Mikazuki. The feeling he got at the sight of someone so happy. But whatever the reason was, he couldn't help but slowly let a little smile of his own appear on his face. He nodded his head again, indicating he felt the same way meeting Izuku.

"Mika!" a voice from a far called out to him. His head turned around to see who called him.

Another boy with lilac hair and bright yellow eyes, dressed in similar rags as Mikazuki was, waved at him, seemingly calling for him to come over. His eyes turned back to the boy who was still holding his hand. He was unsure of how to say goodbye, as they had just met and introduced themselves to each other. Eventually, and slightly awkwardly, both boys let go of each other's hands, and looked at each other a little longer.

Nothing more could really be said. It was time for him to leave, and it was best for Izuku to get back to whatever he needed to do. His body turned, and he slowly walked towards the ever rising group of friends that had just gathered at the exit of the park.

Abruptly, he stopped in place, getting a confused look from Izuku, before he turned his head once again, and looked at Izuku with a bit more of a visible smile.

"See you…" he said.

And this time, Izuku could hear sincerity in his voice.

He watched as his newest friend walked away, his pace slowly picking up as he approached the kids that were waiting for him.

Soon, the group of children whom he did not know disappeared into the streets, and he was left alone, excited and happy that someone stood up for him. That someone was unafraid of facing against Katsuki. That someone was alright with being his friend despite him being… Deku.

Inko Midoriya would always wonder why Izuku looked so happy after returning home that day.

* * *

**AN: So… what is there to say? **

**Oh yeah! WHERE THE FREAK HAVE I BEEN THIS PAST YEAR AND A HALF?!**

**A lot of things have happened in the time I've lasted posted on , and most of those things aren't good things.**

**My last year in highschool is here, college is just around the corner, and I need to focus on getting hours done. **

**And in the time I was away a lot, A LOT of my motivation to write **_**anything **_**has dwindled drastically.**

**But, thankfully, I had a lot of friends and some really kind and motivational PM's that have helped to… ignite that flame I lost for fanfiction. And right now, I'm pretty excited with how this new project is going to go. **

**Now for a question a lot of you who are following me are going to ask: "Will you update Iron Blooded Revolutionary again?"**

**And that right now is a… maybe.**

**Don't get me wrong, I still have a lot of ideas for Iron Blooded Revolutionary. But with me back, I having aged quite a bit, I feel like I want to start fresh right now.**

**But, who knows? If I do return to Iron Blooded Revolutionary, it will be when I can find some time and dedication for it and MOST LIKELY, I will be rewriting it.**

**So to the majority of you who have been waiting for me to make some kind of return; thank you, so very much! And to those of you who are new to me, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy how this story evolves later on!**

**I'll see you later!**

* * *

"Days ago, yet another kidnapping incident had occurred on the streets of Musutafu!"

"Many children, both homeless and with a guardian nearby, who were out in the night had been taken off the streets and have not been seen since."

"Who took them, where they are, and what they may be doing to them is still unknown."

"Let this be a warning to any family who plans on going out into the streets at night with their children coming along! And let us hope that the heroes find the kidnapped victims as soon as possible!"


	2. Prologue (2): After so long

Three years.

Three years have passed since Izuku met and, unofficially, became friends with Mikazuki.

And it has been three years since he last _saw _him.

Despite his attempts, along with his mother's help, he wasn't able to find him ever again. He had disappeared completely, without a trace.

Ever since he watched and read about the multiple kidnappings that had happened over the years, dread relentlessly ran throughout his body. Kids, both with or without a home, were going missing at random. Some were discovered and saved before their kidnappers could do anything to them, thankfully. Others were discovered much later… _changed_. And others are still missing, their fates uncertain

Izuku would ask other kids about Mikazuki, while his mother would ask the adults. Both of which were unsuccessful finding anyone who knew anything about the boy. He would revisit the park where they met, hoping that he, or maybe even one of Mikauzki's friends whom he had never talked to, would return, but he met no one but strangers each and every time.

"_What if he was also kidnapped…?" _that single thought would remain at the back of Izuku's mind for the next three years to this day. He still thinks about the boy who saved him from Katsuki, who he still has a _very _questionable relationship with, and he still worries about what has happened to him.

Today, like many other days, was a day which he would contemplate these thoughts while looking out the classroom window, his expression one of uneasiness.

The ringing of the final bell of the day was the only thing to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Class dismissed! Have a nice day everyone!"

Grabbing his bag and hanging it over his shoulder, Izuku wasted no time leaving the room. He paid no mind to the people he passed while leaving the building, as his thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

"Oh! Hey everyone, look! It's _Deku!_"

Here we go again…

A part of him had gotten used to it, but he could still feel his stomach twist every time someone had gone out of their way to ridicule him. _Especially _when called out by the name Katsuki used to make fun of him.

The faces, aside from Katsuki, had begun to look the same. Aside from their quirks, hardly any of them had defining features that made them different from each other. They'd all just throw an insult his way, look at him as if he was some kind of disease, push him around, physically hurt him, or all of the above.

This time it was another random group of kids standing by the schoolgates. The one in front of them all, chubby face and with bull horns coming out of his head, looked to be the ringleader of the people that were presumably waiting for him.

"You busy right now? Me and my friends had something we wanna share something with you, and we think ya might like it!" a _very _fake friendly tone, masking what was tone full of scorn, and Izuku immediately knew that these had less than fun ideas for him.

With a frown on his face, Izuku's pace picked up slightly, and he was just about to pass the other kids. Unlucky for him, these ones were persistent. He felt a hand grabbed his shoulder, abruptly stopping him in place.

"Hey! It's rude to ignore people you know!" his head turned to his right, and he could see the bull kid again, a smirk on his face that fully displayed unkind intention. Nervousness spread across his body like a wildfire, and he began to quiver at the thought of what these people wanted to do to him. "We're trying to help out you know! We came to give you something that could help complement your image!" the bully's finger pointed to behind him.

Slowly and dreadfully his head turned, and he could see the other kids creeping up behind him, dragging a full trash bag towards him.

"_Heave-ho! Heave-ho!" _

"Alrighty, on the count of three!" the bull kid's other arm reached to grab his other shoulder, and immediately he tried to break free of the grip.

"N-n-no! W-what did I ever do to a-a-any of you!" his cries were ignored completely, and by now the kids holding the trash bag were right behind him.

"One…!" Izuku's eyes widened when the other kids began to lift up the trash bag. Adrenaline rushed through his body while he started to thrash his way out of the bull kid's grip. "T-two… come on, Midoriya! Stay still!" said the bully, trying his best to maintain a strong hold on the green boy.

"Thre-"

Thankfully, Izuku was able to tear himself away fast enough to avoid the onslaught of garbage that fell out of the trash bag. His knees bent as he tried to regain his breath, and he held a hand over his heart, feeling how quickly it was beating.

Once his heart rate settled, Izuku turned his body, seeing disappointment spread across each of the bully's faces since their "prank" on him didn't work.

"Fine! You don't wanna accept our gift, you can just deal with a few hits to the-" Izuku didn't even let the bull kid finish before he began to run away, full sprint on the path that would take him home.

"Ah- hey! Come back here!"

His legs continuously moved forward, adrenaline rushing through him so that he would be able to get away from the kids who wanted to put him down for seemingly no reason other than for their own entertainment.

Eventually, his as well as his pursuer's breath began to get ragged. His sprinting slowed down, and eventually he was only capable of walking forward ever so slightly.

He leaned on the wooden fence he stopped near, and looked behind him to see that the people chasing him were in no better shape.

While regaining a steady breathing pace, he noticed that he stopped by a part of the neighborhood that he had never really bothered to observe. The fences that ran along the one he stopped by, along with the many trees, marked a moderate amount of land. Cement blocks, wood planks, floor tiles, all kinds of material were laid on the dirt, and were gathered near what looked to be an incomplete house off in the corner of the area.

Slowly his heart rate began to steady, and his attention turned back to his pursuers. Unfortunately, the leader of the group recovered before he did, and the angry face he was making was already bringing his heart rate back up.

"That's it! First denying us of our fun, then running away, and now tiring us out, wasting our time! You're gonna get it, Midoriya!"

Izuku nervously took steps backwards, unprepared to see the bull kid run up to him with his fist cocked back. He brought his arms up to his upper body and his eyelids tightened, preparing himself for a few new bruises on his skin.

He waited.

And waited, and waited… and waited...

Nothing. No pain, and he felt nobody close to him.

Slowly his eyes reopened, and he felt as if he were reliving an old memory.

A person no less older than him, wearing a plain green t-shirt and grey pants, stood to his left, gripping the arm of the bully who was about to hurt him.

Messy black hair and cobalt blue eyes…

Izuku let out a small gasp upon realizing who stood next to him.

"What was this hand doing…?" even his voice matched the one he remembered!

It… it was _Mikazuki!_

"What the... who are you?! This has nothing to do with you so butt ou-!" The bull kid didn't get to finish his threat, as he began to feel Mikazuki's grip on his wrist tightened very strongly. Slowly, the pain escalated, and sweat began to roll down the bully's face. "Q-quit it! It's starting to hurt!" His fingers reached out, trying to remove the hand that was slowly crushing his wrist.

It was useless. Mikazuki's grip continued to tighten, and eventually, the pain became immense, forcing the bully's knee's to give out.

"S-stop it…!" he whimpers loudly while tears started to well up in his eyes. The kids behind him did nothing but look at the scary newcomer in fear.

While the bully's agony continued, Izuku was lost. All these years, and the friend he made at the park had appeared in his life once again. A little older, and this time with better clothing, but hardly anything else had changed. The blank look on his face, his posture, his hair and eye colour, and even his display of strength was all uncannily parallel to when they had first met.

His wonder made him completely ignore the now crying bull kid.

"Mika! There you are!" a new voice called out, snapping Izuku out of his stupor before he and everyone else looked further to his left.

Yet another familiar face showed up from the alleyway nearby. It was the older boy with tanned skin, lilac hair and yellow eyes. He was also dressed in the same way Mikazuki was.

It was the person whom Izuku believed to be Mikazuki's friend.

"Orga." Mikazuki says plainly, unveiling the name of the newcomer.

The now named Orga walked up to the scene, and took a minute to infer what was happening before he grinned a little. "Alright, I think the jerk you're dealing with has had enough, don'tcha think?" he said, gesturing to the bully in agony.

Mikazuki blinked a couple of times before his head turned back to the one who's wrist was in his hand. Slowly, the pressure he was applying was released, and the bull kid gasped. He crawled backwards to the people who came with him while holding his wrist which was beginning to bruise.

His tear filled eyes snapped open. His eyes displaying a mixture of anger and fear. "Y-you guys! You think you c-can just do this to me a-a-and get away with it!?" he yelled, his voice shaky due to the pain he felt on his wrist, his other hand massaging the red mark that was now on it.

The lilac haired kid's smirk grew a bit wider, and he placed himself in between Izuku and Mikazuki.

"O-oh…?" Izuku felt a hand on his right shoulder, and he could see that the older boy's other hand was placed onto Mikazuki's shoulder as well.

"You just so happen to be messing with a friend of ours, so Mika here decided to come in and give ya what you deserved." said Orga, his words filled with what sounded like superiority, as if the bully's in front of them were of little concern to him.

"You'd be smarter than you look if you run off and never bother him or any of us ever again." his thumb points towards Izuku and then himself and Mikazuki.

"Like heck! There's no way I'm gonna let you guys-"

"I told you…" suddenly, Orga's tone of voice deepened in a threatening manner. One of his eyes closed and his smirk was long gone. "You'd be smarter than you look if you run off and never bother him or any of us ever again..."

As if it were some kind of cue, more and more kids, younger and just as old as they were, began to appear randomly. They began to appear from the same alleyway as Orga, they were running up behind them, and there were even some coming from the forest nearby.

Chills ran down their spines as the people, whom the bullies assumed to be Izuku's friends, began to appear. And the vast numbers they presented suddenly made them feel smaller. The group that the bull kid was leading brought said kid up and did the smart thing. That being running away as quick as they could.

"Y-you haven't seen the last of us M-Midoriya! You can bet w-we'll get you back for this!" yelled the head bully, although the shakiness in his tone and his tear filled eyes made Izuku feel much less threatened this time.

Izuku released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard a sigh right next to him, and he could see the lilac haired kid grin again. All of them turned towards the people who were running up behind them, and Izuku noticed that all of them had the same dress code as Mikazuki and Orga; just a simple green t-shirt and grey pants.

"Orga! Mika! We found you! We were beginning to wonder where the two of you had gone!" a boy, as tall and presumably as old as Orga, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, called out to the two of them while waving his hand.

"Sorry Shino!" Orga raised his hand up to high five Shino before putting his hands in his pockets. " We got into a bit of a scuffle here after some jerks decided to mess with our friend here." he says, pointing towards Izuku, who looked at him a bit weirdly after being called a friend.

"Ho…? You're a new face..." curiously, Shino and the other kids behind him walked up to Izuku, getting into his personal space while examining him closely.

It was pretty nerve-racking for Izuku, to have so many eyes on him all at once. And didn't help that they were all getting so close.

But, it was unlike the times the kids in school would look at him. Those kids would simply look at him weirdly, or laugh behind his back because of his status as quirkless. Here, the many eyes locked onto him were just interested in him, for reasons he didn't know. They were making all kinds of different faces, shifting from curiosity, suspicion, and confusion.

Eventually, and oddly, Izuku then saw that some of them had _recognition _on their faces.

"Hold on!" Shino yelled, making Izuku jump back slightly. "You're that kid Mika met! As in, the one he met and became buds with three years ago at that park!"

Instantly, the kids around them were drawn in at the news of the old friend that Mika made so long ago, and soon he found even more people moving up in front of him.

"Wait, seriously? As in, that one guy who Mika saved from that jerk all those years ago?!"

"Dude, no way! Three years and we finally get to see him up close!"

"Wow! And here I thought he was just making thing's up! I mean, Mika hardly knows anything about _talking _to new people."

"I've never seen anyone with hair and eyes as green as his!"

"It's hard to believe that Mika was able to make any friends without us, but this guy is proof! Everything about him- the curly green hair, green eyes, and the freckles! It all matches up to what Mika's told us!"

"A-a-ah, um- uh…!" he struggled to find the right words to say to everyone. The positivity and the friendliness that these people were showing was pretty overwhelming, and something he wasn't used to experiencing, given that he, sadly, didn't have any friends… at all.

Izuku was startled when he felt his hand being held in a firm grip by the older child named Shino. "What's. Up! Man, I didn't think we'd ever meet the first friend Mika made on his own! Oh, the name's Shino Norba by the way!" Shino says giddily while shaking the hand he hand in his own.

"Yo!" from under the arm Shino wasn't using, another new face revealed itself. This time, it was a chubby boy with brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at Izuku. "So, you're the boy Mikazuki would often tell us about! It's nice to see you after all this time!" the chubby boy's hand reached out and covered both his and Shino's.

"I'm Biscuit Griffon! Feel free to just call me Biscuit. All my friend's do!"

As soon as Biscuit's introduction was done, another hand reached out and places itself on top of the pile of hands.

Izuku saw another tall and tan kid with dark brown hair and eyes. "Chad Chadan, nice to meet ya." he said plainly while smiling at him.

Another kid walked up front and placed his hand on top of the pile, and this time it was a kid as old as him, with a mix of blonde taking up the majority of the front and sides of his head and brown hair at the back, along with hazel coloured eyes. "Hi there! My name's Takaki Uno, and it's awesome to see you after three years of waiting!"

More and more people joined in, contributing to the ever growing pile of hands holding Izuku's. Said boy was still unsure as to how to reply to any of these people. He wasn't used to this many people introducing themselves in such a friendly way.

The other group of kids, the ones that came from the forest, eventually joined them.

"Guy's, give that kid a break, will ya?! This isn't how you introduce yourself to another person! I mean, look at him now! It looks like his knees are about to give out under all the yelling and because of you getting into his space!" one of the older kids, a blonde with green eyes, yelled at the ones introducing themselves to Izuku.

"Zip it Eugene! We're just telling the guy what our names are!" yelled Shino, before his eyebrow quirked upwards upon another realisation. "Oh, yeah! Uh… what was _your _name again?"

Quickly, Izuku's head turned to Shino so that he could answer. "A-ah! I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya, right?"

Izuku's head turned again, and from behind Eugene, a tall and broad child with balck hair and eyes appeared.

To say he looked intimidating would be _quite _an understatement. He seemed to be just as old as people like Orga, Shino, and Eugene. But his buff frame for someone his age, his bushy eyebrows which made it look like he was permanently scowling, and his strong chin all made him look like some kind of fighter.

It took Izuku some time to find his voice again because of how intimidated he was. "Y-yes! That's me!"

The courage he built up to speak disappeared immediately when the tall and mean looking kid walked up to him. His nerves skyrocketed when he stood in front of him, crouching down slightly so that they would be at equal eye level.

"Akihiro~." Shino walked up to the now named Akihiro, and gave him a light and playful punch to the shoulder, making Izuku even more sacred with how he would react. "Don't scare him! Your looks alone have caused enough misunderstandings with other kids and adults. We don't need a new friend crapping his pants because of you." he says while smirking.

He did not realise he was being _slightly _hypocritical with how upfront he was with Izuku just earlier.

Akihiro simply ignored him, being caught up with examining Izuku himself. Eventually, he let out a grunt and nodded his head. He stood up straight.

"Yeah, just about every about you fits Mikazuki's description." he says while putting his hands on his hips.

His blunt words replaced Izuku's anxiety with confusion.

"Eh?" he uttered.

A hand was placed on his head, and he could feel his hair being ruffled.

"Don't mind Akihiro. As scary as he can look, he really just doesn't know much about talking to people normally." said Orga, earning a bit of ire and a deadpanned look from Akihiro.

"O-oh, that's okay! I-I don't know much about t-talking to new people either, so it doesn't bother me...too much..." said Izuku, scratching his cheek slightly at how awkward that came out.

His strange reply earned a chuckle from Orga and a few other members of the strange group of kids, and he could feel his hair getting messed up a bit more because of Orga's fiddling with it.

Orga removed his hand from Izuku's messy hair, and suddenly his smile turned a bit more solemn.

"So, you wanna tell us why those jerks were picking on you?"

Oh...

How was he supposed to explain _that _to them? As much as he may dislike the majority of people at his school, his timid nature wouldn't allow him to tell other people about his problems. It would usually end with him stuttering out something that was just barely coherent, or he would just stay silent.

Much like he was doing right now.

He did nothing to hide his downcast, though. His eyes looked down to the pavement and he rubbed his arm.

"What? Those kids we saw earlier were trying to bully him?" asked Shino.

"Yeah. At least that's what it looked and sounded like when I showed up. Mika had the guy's hand in a vice grip, and we all know Mika doesn't start trouble. He _ends _it."

Soon, everyone was getting involved. Many of the people present gathered around him, and started to ask if he was alright.

Izuku spared a glance at some of the people surrounding him. He saw sympathy, worry, and even understanding present in everyone's eyes.

"Damn, that sucks. People hurting you for whatever dumb reason they come up with." said Shino, walking up to Izuku while looking at him with the same sympathetic expression everyone else had.

He could feel tears burning behind his eyelids. Aside from his mother, these people were the second to ever care about the things he went through. And the looks they were giving him- he can't remember the last time someone looked at him as if they understood.

The friendliness they showed him, and the kindness they displayed after having just heard a taste of what he had to endure for three years after it was revealed he was quirkless, it tempted Izuku to trust them. To tell them of what has been happening.

But he was also afraid. He was also scared of what would happen if he was wrong. If he had told them who he was, if he had revealed that he was quirkless, would thing's change? Would their looks contort to that of the same ones he would see at school?

The idea made him feel sick. The idea that the people here, actively trying to be kind to him, would turn out to be the same as the ones who put him down for something he had no control over.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Izuku looked next to see Mikazuki. Seeing him with even the _smallest _amount of compassion on his face was enough for him.

"Sniff… ugh…" Choked sobs came out of his throat and his knees were beginning to feel weaker.

'N-no… not now… not in front of them…!'

It couldn't be stopped. His mind began to flood with the terrible memories he had kept in the back of his head. Katsuki's constant ridicule, the verbal and physical bullying he had to endure up until now, his mother's lack of faith in him when he asked if he could become a hero. It was all coming back to him at such a horrible time.

"W-woah!" Shino, Mika and a few of the other kids ran up, each of them putting in a firm amount of strength into keeping him on his feet. "Hey, hey! It's okay, it's okay…" whispered Shino, calmly rubbing his hand on his head, doing his best to comfort their new friend despite not being very good in scenarios like this.

"Man, thing's must've been rough for you, huh…?"

He felt someone pat his left shoulder. He looked up to see the boy named Eugene.

"Hey, uh… I get we just met and all, but let me tell you, none of us have had it easy with other people either." Eugene waves his hands in a circular motion, gesturing to everyone in the group. "We've all been put into a spot where we were made fun of, where we had to deal with people putting us down for something we couldn't control. So, if you want to let anything out, we're all up for listening." he said compassionately while his hand gripped Izuku's shoulder firmly.

It was hard to even say anything. The tears refused to stop, and the emotions he would usually keep hidden from other people, even his mother, were bursting out of his heart in a mad rage. It would take a minute or two for him to calm himself, well enough for him to finally tell them the truth.

He sucked in massive amounts of air many times, shakily releasing them each time. All the while everyone present patiently waited for him to calm down. Eventually, he reached a point where he was still crying, but had begun to breathe properly and was calm enough to talk.

"I… I-I'm quirkless…" he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear while his eyes shut tightly.

"E-ever since it was r-revealed... ever s-since… sniff, it was confirmed that I-I had no quirk, p-people were always making fun of me. Sob... p-pushing me around and h-hurting me… all because…" he stopped after it became too difficult to talk.

He said it.

It finally came out.

And he was ready.

Ready to hear the regret in their voices for even associating with someone like him. Ready to hear the ridicule. Ready to lose a handful of people whom he wanted to be friends with.

He was ready-

"So am I."

…

"Wha…?"

Shocked at what he had imagined he had just heard, Izuku looked to the person who had just spoke, that being Mikazuki.

"I'm quirkless too." He said with an impassive face. "No flashy powers, no changes in the body. I don't have a quirk."

"...Eh?"

"Same goes for me!" while still dumbfounded, Izuku looked to Orga, who had spoken out loudly. "Just like you and Mika. Can't fly, can't control fire, can't do anything like that. I'm quirkless too!" he shouted while pointing to himself.

Was that… pride in his voice? Was he speaking proudly of being born quirkless?

"I am _also _quirkless!"

Shino too?!

Izuku heard him chuckle a bit, causing his head to turn so that he could get a full view of Shino smiling happily despite what he had just told him.

"Really, everyone here is quirkless! And lemme tell ya, just about none of us are ashamed of that!" exclaimed Shino as he raised his fist up. Like he was signaling everyone around to rally.

"Right?!"

"RIGHT!"

… His chest felt lighter. The tears were starting to stop. His legs stopped shaking. He was too stunned to even mutter a response to all of this.

The hands holding him up retracted, and he could see everyone pointing at themselves.

"I'm quirkless!" he looked at Biscuit pointing at himself while smiling.

"So am I." he turned to look at Chad smiling slightly while pointing at himself.

"Me too!" An exclaim Takaki.

"Ah." A grunt from Akihiro.

"It can sucks sometimes, but… bah! Quirks are overrated!" A somewhat hesitant, but then resolved answer from Eugene.

What was that feeling that was starting to grow in his stomach? It wasn't anger, or sadness… it definitely wasn't despair.

"I'm also quirkless!"

"I am a part of the quirkless squad, too!"

"And so am I!"

His stomach felt…. tingley. Like butterflies were flying around inside of it.

"Sometimes you can feel the jealousy, but like Eugene said, quirks are _way _too popular for my liking!"

"Proud to be quirkless!"

"They can say what they want, I ain't gonna be put down just because I don't have some kind of flashy power!"

It's been so long since he felt this way. The last time he felt the way he did now as… before it all came crashing down.

Before he was revealed to be some "quirkless nobody".

Before his friendship with Kacchan went south.

Before Mikazuki disappeared from his life for so long.

"Everyone!" Orga shouted amidst all the excited screams and yells. His fist rose up, and everyone had the general idea of what to do.

Izuku felt his own hand rise up. Mikazuki was lifting it up for him, and he could see the little smile on his mouth.

His hand, and everyone else's, was brought into one big fist bump.

_"BANZAI!"_

… When was the last time his smile became this wide and bright?

* * *

Inko Midoriya was constantly a worried mother. She would constantly worry herself with how her son was doing at school. She would constantly worry if he is happy or not with his life. She would constantly worry about whether or not he would forgive her for now believing in him.

She was always worried about Izuku.

She had wished things were different for her beautiful boy. She would wish that he could live a life without having to come home with a happy look on his face. She would wish he could live a life where his father could work in Japan rather than overseas, that way they could talk to each other in person instead of over the phone.

And above all else, she wished she was much more of a competent mother. Rather than deny him of hope, she wished she would have given Izuku the encouragement he so desperately deserved to hear the day it was revealed he was quirkless. She wish she could've said "you _can _be a hero.''

But no. Her resolve crumbled. She allowed herself to be weak during moments like that. She allowed her weakness to get the better of her, resulting in weight gain. And now, she doesn't know how she can even begin to help Izuku.

All she knows that she _could _do was wait for him at home, comfort him as much as she could, and make the best homemade meals she could make.

'_I hope a surprise Katsudon can lift his spirits… if only a little.' _she thinks to herself dejectedly.

It was almost time to eat again. Inko had just finished buying the things she needed and was heading on back home. It was quiet, and lonely trip back home. Not a single passerby to speak to, not a single stray animal to be seen.

It would remain like that for the rest of the trip.

At least, until the laughing of children caught her attention.

"Hurry, hurry!"

"Ahahaha! I know, I know! We need to hide, and quick!"

Her head tilted upwards and she could see the jovial looks on the faces of two young kids wearing the same clothes running by her.

Weird. Children running around the neighborhood without parental supervision?

They disappeared when they turned the corner to the right, leaving a fairly startled Inko behind.

"You sure you can find the way back?!"

A familiar voice! One she knew very well!

Frantically, she turned her attention back to the front of the road.

It was Izuku! And… a new friend?

"Yeah. Everyone in Chryse can get back home no matter how far we go." said the other boy.

For the past few years, she wasn't oblivious to how... isolated Izuku was. No friends were brought home, he never asked to visit little Katsuki ever again, and he never went out anymore, preferring to stay inside to write in his little notebook or to watch hero related videos on the internet.

For the first time in three years, Izuku was with someone who looked like…

Black hair shaped in a strange way, and cobalt blue eyes, a relatively plain expression, although she could see the edge of his lips curl upwards slightly…

Izuku's eyes landed on her, and suddenly, she could see that bright smile that had been missing in her life for too long.

"Momma!" he called out happily. His pace, for a slight moment, outmatched the little youngster next to him, and he ran full speed towards her.

"A-a-aaaah, Izukuuuuuu!" Inko had no time to prepare herself when the little green boy crashed into her stomach, causing her to stumble and struggle to regain proper footing.

Once her feet were planted firmly on the ground, she looked down to the little man in her arms.

He looked up so that their eyes would meet, and she could feel her heart melting. The smile she missed so dearly was on Izuku's face once again. The wide, cheerful, and hopeful smile that he would wear every time anything related to a hero was brought up within the apartment.

"Momma! Momma! I found him! After all this time, I finally found him!" the way he bounced up and down, his seemingly endless excitement, and again, the smile she so dearly missed, all of it made Inko forget about the gloom that had just previously been looming over her head. A smile crept up her lips and she was doing her best not to cry.

Now's not the time! She used her arm to wipe her eyes,and started to process what Izuku had just said.

He found him?

"I know it's been three years, and I know he disappeared out of thin air, but he's here! He's really here! He's actually going to be living in a house that's in the neighborhood, so I can visit whenever I want to!"

Wait, what? Was he talking about the boy he was running with? _He _was the friend he was talking about? The one that went missing, presumably due to the kidnappings-

"Oh! He also has _so _many friends! I couldn't even count how many there were! Maybe twenty or thirty or forty- he has so many friends that it's unbelievable! Oh and they're just like me! They're quirkless too and that immediately made us all friends! I was crying a lot because I was afraid that they would turn out like the kids in school once I told them, but I was so wrong! And then they invited me to play hide and seek and I was super happy-!"

"I-I-Izuku! Izuku!" seeing as how her poor heart could hardly handle such a quick dump of info in such a short time, Inko firmly shook Izuku out of his rambling. "Slower, please!" she pleads.

"O-oh! Sorry mom!" Izuku apologised sheepishly. He put some distance between her before pointing at the boy with black hair. "But look! I really found him! I found Mikazuki!" Izuku exclaimed, causing Inko to turn her attention to the other child with them.

So it was him! So _this _was Mikazuki. The boy which Izuku would talk about for days on end before he went missing and would not be found for three years. He was exactly as Izuku had described, right down to the odd shape that the hair in front of his head took.

It kinda looked like a crescent moon, now that she could see it for herself.

"So you're Mikazuki…" she whispered while slowly inching closer to him, Izuku's hand in hers. "My son has told me a lot about you, you know. How you were really strong, and how you protected him from people who were trying to hurt him and an innocent boy." she smiled while crouching down to his level.

As a way of showing she wanted to be friendly, Inko brought the hand forward and started to play a little bit with the boy's hair.

Smooth and soft is what she felt.

Mikazuki looked at her strangely, but he didn't shy away from what she was doing. Actually, his head started to lean forward, indicating that what he was experiencing was quite pleasant. Slowly, a content look made its way onto his face, and Inko couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked.

"I'm sure you know by now, but I'll say it anyway." she removed her hand from his head and pointed to herself. "I'm Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother."

He looked at her with inquiry. "Mama Izuku?"

The nickname got her to chuckle more.

Unexpectedly, the boy reached out to hold her hands. She was a bit put off, but allowed the boy to hold her hand in his own. In a strange manner, Mikazuki brought her hand up to his face, and sniffed it a few times.

'_Is he a dog?' _she asked herself, trying not to giggle even more.

"Hmm…you smell like Izuku…" he mutters while his eyes closed.

"Really~?" she asked playfully, earning a short nod from him.

Suddenly, Mikazuki's eyes widened. He looked behind him, causing Inko and Izuku to do the same.

"Alright! Let's win this!"

A group of kids appeared, and without warning, Mikazuki ran to Izuku, held his arm, and ducked into the alleyway next to them.

"O-oh my!" Inko yelped. She was not expecting Mikazuki to be so quick for someone his age.

Izuku and Mikazuki were hugging the wall of the alleyway. Both of them looked at her, their fingers on their lips, making small and quiet "shh…" sounds with their teeth.

Inko looked back to the group of kids that had just appeared. They were walking running up towards her.

"Sorry miss, could you help us?" asked the boy with blond and brown hair. "We're looking for kids that are wearing the same clothes as us. Oh, and there's also a kid who… kinda looks like you, actually! All of us are playing hide and seek!"

"O-oh, really?" Inko asked awkwardly while crouching down. "Isn't that a bit unsafe though? Going around the neighborhood without adults to look after you?"

"It's fine. Even if we run really far away, we always know how to get back home!"

"H-how?"

The blonde and brown haired boy tapped his nose and smirked. "Our noses never fail us."

Okay, strange...

But now what? Inko is not fond of lying to other people, so how is she supposed to direct these cute little children elsewhere so that they wouldn't find Mikazuki and Izuku?

'_Something that can get their attention… something that'll keep the two of them hidden... oh, yeah!'_

"I-I saw some children run by me! They had the same clothes as you." she exclaimed, pointing to the direction which the previous kids ran off to. "They took the right corner. I'm not sure where they went though..."

"Oh, that's fine! So long as we have an idea as to where they went, I'm sure we'll find them!" all of them started to run off, leaving her, and the hidden Mikazuki and Izuku behind.

The blonde one stopped momentarily, turning around to say, "Thank you!" to Inko while waving at her. She waved back at him and watched blankly as they left her sight.

As soon as they were gone, Mikazuki and Izuku emerged from the alleyway. Both of them looked left and right, seeing if anyone else was coming for them. Thankfully, it would seem that, that group was the only one to come around this part of the neighborhood.

"Alright, let's move!" Mikazuki said to Izuku, before running off to who knows where.

Izuku didn't have time to react to what his friend had told him before he saw him run off. He panicked a bit, before his legs started to pick up the pace. "W-wait up, Mikazuki!" he cried out, trying his best to catch up to him.

"H-hold on, I-Izuku! You can't just run off all alone without knowing how to come back!"

Inko gave chase to the two children while crying out protest for them to stop or slow down. Unknowingly, she had become a part of the of them seem to have heard her yelling, as both had continued to keep sprinting.

It took a few minutes before Inko eventually lost sight of both of them.

* * *

He had _no _idea where they were going!

Earlier, when the game of hide and seek was announced, Mikazuki immediately paired up with him, along with Orga.

He said something along the lines of, "I like both of you the most out of everyone." It caused some of the people around them to wince, seeing how bluntly Mikazuki has stated that, but since it was Orga they were talking about, and seeing as how they got to know Izuku a little bit after his brief emotional breakdown, none of them really blamed him.

Mikazuki had told both of them of a hiding spot that they could go to. One that was located near a beach that, sadly, was the sight of a place where people would dump all of their garbage in, and one were they probably wouldn't be found in for quite some time.

They had gotten split up at one point when they were almost discovered and were forced to go their separate ways.

Now, both of them were on the run, after unknowingly leaving Inko behind, on their way towards Mikazuki's hiding place.

"M-Mikazuki!" Yelled Izuku, finding it hard to keep up with his black-haired friend. "H...how much further is… is this hiding spot!?" he asked while his breath ragged.

"Not much further away." Mika stated plainly as they both exited another alleyway and began to run along the sidewalk they were on.

Despite growing very tired, Izuku was still capable of analyzing their surroundings. As they ran down the sidewalk, he caught sight of a beach. It was littered with all kinds of garbage, be it house appliances, furniture, scrapped technology, there were even some cars located in the piles of trash.

As soon as their shoes touched the sand, Mikazuki's pace slowed down and it gave Izuku a chance to catch his breath.

"Huff… huff… we… we there yet?" asked Izuku while breathing in and out quickly.

Mikazuki kept walking forward without responding, causing Izuku to sigh before he caught up and started to walk beside him.

"Over there." he points towards a warehouse of in the distance. "Not a lot of people know about that place. We can hide in their for a while."

He walks towards their destination, Izuku tailing behind him wordlessly.

… Wasn't this something he did before? Walking behind someone whom he admired, greatly? Only this time, it was with a _completely _different person.

Know that he thought about it… there was_ a lot _of contrast between Katsuki and Mikazuki.

Katsuki was always angry, loud, and completely full of himself, along with always belittling him for being quirkless. Mikazuki was the polar opposite; calm, quiet, and seemingly never asking for any attention, on top of being someone who respected him despite being born the way he is.

It didn't help the fact that the Katsuki was born with an amazing quirk, while Mikazuki was like him; born into the smaller side of the spectrum, being one of the few who never got a quirk.

It was uncanny, the differences between the two of them. Heck, even their _looks _contrasted immensely!

His inner ramble was cut off once they reached the warehouse and Mikazuki opened the door with a key he had in his pocket.

"We're here."

They entered and all Izuku could see at the moment, aside from some of the lights flying through the small holes in the walls, was darkness.

"There was another reason why I wanted to bring you here." he heard Mikazuki say, although he couldn't seem him after the door closed.

"W-why?" he asked until his question was answered at the sound of a flip switching. A few lights on the ceiling turned on, and they were directed at the center of the warehouse.

What Izuku saw made his jaw drop to lengths he didn't think were possible.

"Wow…" he muttered in wonderment.

In the middle of the entire place was a worn down... robot? Or maybe a suit of armour? He couldn't tell, but what he did see was it's design.

Even while it was on its knees, the thing was _big_. Bigger than them! The armour it wore was rigid and angular, and it was a mix of white, red, blue and gold-yellow colours. The robot, or suit, underneath the armor was completely dark grey.

The most eye catching feature, in his opinion, was the head. It had a gold crest on top of its mean looking head, green and glassy eyes, vents near the mouth section and a red mouth piece under it.

The thing was hooked up to many wires, and it looked pretty old due to the chipped paint, the many scratches and bumps in the armour, and the dirt that it had on.

But even through all of the negative aspects, it still looked absolutely imposing and… and...

"COOL!" Izuku screamed out with much excitement. He quickly sprinted up to the machine and examined it, front to back.

Although he didn't display much of it, Mikazuki couldn't help but look a bit amused by Izuku's reaction to the machine. His enthusiastic expression and rapid movements around it caused Mikazuki to grin a little.

"W… what is it…?!" asked Izuku, as if his breath was taken away at the sight of the amazing machine.

Mikazuki's eyes looked up as he began to recall the things he knew about the machine. "Um… the old man said it was a robotic suit of armour." he stated while his hand was put on his chin.

"Woah…! So you can wear it!" Izuku gasped before looking back at the machine. His hand ran across its arms, and he felt cold, dirty and dented armour, which served to fascinate him even more. "Does it have a name?"

"Nope, we haven't found that out yet." Mikazuki said as he walked up to the machine. "But the old man found out what kind of model this was. Something about accessing the data it had inside… eh, too complicated to remember."

"Really? What model is this?"

Mikazuki stood right in front of the white suit of armour. He brought his hand up and placed it on the machine's horned crest..

He stared right into its green eyes.

"Gundam Frame…"

* * *

**AN: That about wraps it up! And man, was this longer than the last chapter!**

**Do hope that you enjoyed it, and if there's any critique you would like to leave, please do so! Anything will help. Oh and also, I won't be allowing guest reviews. I haven't had the best experience with those, up till now.**

**So, yeah! I'll be seeing you later!**

* * *

She lost them.

She lost them, she lost them, she lost them, SHE LOST THEM!

Inko was incapable of keeping up with Izuku and Mikazuki, and now she was pretty much lost!

Her mind was going haywire with the thought of the two young boys being lost and scared in the neighborhood. Her hands gripped her head and she made many erratic and random motions.

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What am I gonna do!? Little Izuku and Mikazuki are probably out there now, crying because there's nobody out there to look after them! Ooooooooh, Inko! How could you have messed up so badly!? Now you've done it! Now you've fu-!"

"Excuse me!" Her panic attack was put on hold when she heard someone shout out to her.

She looked up from the crouched position she was in and saw a beautiful lady with curly blonde hair and dark bluish grey eyes. She was wearing a brown jacket with a red tie, and she had a name tag pinned over the left side of her chest, which read "Ms. Merribit".

She offered a hand to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you looked pretty distressed. Is everything okay?"


	3. Prologue (3): Many revelations

"Come on, Izu, come on! Just a couple of more!"

"I know- guh... ! Shino! I… can do this!"

One year has passed since Izuku reunited with Mikazuki and became friends with the kids from the orphanage "Chryse".

As it turns out, Chryse was an organization that had a few locations spread out all across Japan. And after a couple of months, a location was built in the same neighborhood Izuku and Inko lived in.

Inko, thanks to her coincidental encounter with the manager of the orphanage stationed in their neighborhood, that being Merribit Stapleton, was able to have a tearful reunion with Izuku. He was scolded for a while, until Merribit had explained that each and every one of the kids _did _indeed know how to get back home no matter how far they went away. But, even with that explanation given, Inko was no less worried about her boy.

After a long conversation, both Inko and Izuku had properly exchanged greetings with everyone present in the orphanage whom had already welcomed Izuku into their arms.

The change from Izuku having _literally _no friends to having _too many_ friends to count was very sudden and hard for Izuku comprehend. But, he was extremely happy nonetheless, especially considering the fact that all of them were able to bond over the fact that they were all quirkless.

For Inko, it was something she couldn't help but be proud of Izuku for. Suddenly going from a loner to a boy with friends who were also quirkless like him. It was surprising she didn't drown the kids with how much she cried that day.

Now, after a year had passed, Izuku was basically a member of the Chryse orphans. Constantly visiting them, playing games with them, learning with them. Just about the majority of the year, they all spent the entire day together once Izuku was out of school.

And right now, Izuku was partaking in what was essentially the most prominent hobby for every orphan in Chryse.

That being working out.

"_Eleven, twelve, thirteen…" _everyone around Izuku was cheering for him as he struggled to lifted a pair of seven and a half pound weights. _"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…!" _the cheering intensified as Izuku passed his previous limit of fifteen reps.

"Just a few more, Izu!" shouted Orga as he stood next to Izuku. His head leaned forward until it was right next to Izuku's."You get at least two more in and we celebrate with a katsu party at the end of the day!" he encouraged, causing sparks to fly out of the green haired boy's eyes.

"_Seventeen, eighteen, NINETEEN!" _everyone yelled out loud when Izuku brought up the weight three more times before his arms finally gave out.

"Graaah!"

"_YEEEEEAAAAAH!"_

The dumbells were placed on the ground, signalling an end to the entire workout session. Everyone present in the room surrounded Izuku, congratulating him and patting him on the back, all while he couldn't help but let a small, yet proud smile appear on his face.

Shino walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck."Nice~ Izu! Finally starting to catch up to the minority of us, huh?!" he exclaims proudly _and _teasingly while his other hand reached up to mess with Izuku's hair.

"Z-zip it, Shino! You guy's got a head start!" Izuku replied with mock anger while grinning. He tried to escape from the firm choke hold he was in, but to no avail since Shino was much stronger than he was.

A couple laughs were shared among them before Orga stepped out of the crowd. He placed a hand near his mouth and shouted, "Alright! It's Friday today and we have the liberty of throwing a party! Someone let Merribit-san know so that she can help with the cooking! Oh, and make sure to bring some snacks, too! Let's celebrate everyone's progress!"

"On it!" yelled Takaki as he began to exit the room.

Shino, upon seeing the blond and brown haired boy leave, released Izuku from his choke hold and ran after him. "I'm coming too, Takaki!"

"I'll go back to grandma Sakura's farm to get some veggies!" shouted Biscuit, jogging out of the room with everyone else.

Everyone scrambled onto their feet, talking amongst each other on what they were going to do to prep for the party. All the while, Izuku had a happy and elated look on his face at the thought of a party filled with all kinds of food he loved.

Slowly, the number of people in the room dropped and in under a minute there were only two people who remained.

Mikazuki, wearing the usual grey pants and a simple black tank top looked at Izuku.

"Izu." he called, causing Izuku to look back at him. He pointed behind himself. "Dagobah Beach?"

The mention of said location cause Izuku's smile to widen even further. "Yes!"

* * *

Dagobah Beach was, sadly, a site in Musutafu where people would go to dump all of their trash.

People whom were associated with Chryse did quite a bit with that place. Mikazuki's "personal engineer" used the warehouse built their to store, adjust, and rebuild the strange power armour that Izuku was shown a year ago. At the same time Izuku and Mikazuki themselves used it as a place to train themselves, either by doing exercises there or by doing their best to clean up the trash left there by putting them in a disposable pile, or bringing certain parts to Mikazuki's "personal trainer. Both of which contributed to making themselves physically stronger.

On their way to the beach, Izuku stared directly at Mikazuki's back. Or more specifically, what was... _in _his back.

Three spikes, which looked to be made of metal, protruded out of Mikazuki's spine. A physical characteristic about him which Izuku thought about ever since he laid eyes upon it.

And Mikazuki wasn't the only one. A handful of the kids in Chryse had the same protrusion coming out of their backs. Orga, Akihiro, Shino, and Biscuit just to name a few. Although, unlike Mikazuki, they were limited to one or two protrusions.

It was a topic that Izuku never really touched upon. None of the Chryse kids would talk about it and that led him to assume it was something personal. But after a year of spending time together, after what seemed like a lifetime together, they had all developed a strong bridge of trust.

So now seemed to be a good time.

He inhaled a bit before speaking up. "Hey, Mika?" he called, causing his friend to turn his head so that his eye was staring directly at him.

"Hm?" Mikazuki utters while his eyebrow rose.

"Wha… what are those… s-spikes in your back?" he stutters. His hand pointed to the objects in question.

"Ah…" Mikazuki's hands reach over his shoulder, rubbing near the spikes on his. His hand slid back into his pocket and he stayed silent. He would remain that way up until they arrived at Dagobah Beach.

Wordlessly, they got to work. Lifting up and place pieces of garbage in a pile.

Shame and guilt slowly crawled up Izuku's skin, believing that he had overstepped his boundaries by asking something he shouldn't have. He'd spare a few looks at his friend, who was doing nothing but quietly picking and piling up big and heavy pieces of scrap.

He grimaced, slowly returning to his role.

With a huff, he picked up a broken microwave and then walked over to the pile they made to place it down. He stopped for a bit to allow his arms a moment to relax.

Silence reigned over the atmosphere for quite some time.

"..."

"...Alaya-Vijnana." Mikazuki's stoic voice made Izuku's head tilt upward with inquiry.

"W-what…?"

Izuku looked back to Mikazuki who was sitting down. His back was hunched over, allowing the three spikes sprouting out of his spine to be seen clear as day. As Izuku approached him, he could see the very subtle, but visibly disheartened look on Mikazuki's face.

Once he stood right next to him, Izuku slowly sat himself down while staring directly at Mikazuki's downcasted expression, awaiting to see what he would tell him next.

"I remember, right after I met you, that me and my friends were taken away." he said while looking back at Izuku. "I don't remember their faces or their names, but they would do a lot of horrible things to us."

Izuku winced at what he heard. He sensed that he was about to hear some gruesome things from Mikazuki.

"They would hit us for no reason, beat us when we didn't listen to them, we would be fed some nasty leftovers if we failed their expectations, and sometimes…" Mikazuki paused, taking some time to look away from Izuku, which had the green haired boy worried.

Mikazuki breathed in and out. His hands clenched, straining the fabric of his pants.

Izuku braced himself.

"Sometimes… they'd do this to us." he said quietly while his thumb pointed to the protrusions on his back. His lips thinned. "The "Alaya-Vijnana system" is what they called it. We'd be chosen at random once they got their hands on some implants and we'd be given at least one injection."

"W… what does it… do?" Asked Izuku while looking visibly shaken at what he was hearing.

"Something about… creating a fake brain inside a person's body. I don't know anything specific. But ever since then, I've been able to… uh, react to things much better. I've gotten more muscles over time and getting more seems to be pretty easy for me."

"W-well, why d-do you have three spikes?"

"I offered to take more. That way, I could make sure that some of us didn't need to and so that I could get stronger because of it."

"Wha- hold on, why offer to take more for other people? Is… i-is the surgery dangerous…?"

"Yeah." Mikazuki answered plainly, anger seething through his teeth. He stood up and walked over to another pile of garbage.

Izuku caught the look in his eye and he saw a mix of emotions; anger, sorrow, and hurt. It was so unlike the cool and stone-faced Mikazuki he was so used to. He didn't see the boy who constantly kept a blank expression on his face. He didn't see the strong and immovable Mikazuki anymore.

Right now, Izuku saw vulnerable and weakened person.

Izuku saw Mikazuki lean forward to place his hands on top of another random piece of scrap. He could see his fingers clenched tightly around the object, drawing a bit of blood in the process. The creaking of metal filled his ears.

With a sigh and frown, Izuku stood up and steadily approached Mikazuki again. His hand grasped Mikazuki's shoulder, causing his head to perk up. His body turned and he saw Izuku's worried and compassionate expression.

Izuku pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel him flinch a bit, but slowly his shoulders started to relax. He returned the gesture and hugged Izuku, his arms squeezing him quite a bit.

They let go of each other and Izuku got a good look at Mikazuki before he turned away to start working again. He still looked a bit frustrated, but that look of anger and sorrow had all but receded. He could see the corners of his lips move upward.

After the passing of another hour or so, the pile they had made rose. They had basically created a mini-mountain of trash.

Izuku looked to Mikazuki again to see the usual blank expression he had on his face all the time.

"Mika?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"You told me before, when _I_ told everyone that I wanted to be a hero, that you want to be one to." he stated, turning his body so that he would face him fully. "So… why do you want to be a hero?"

He saw Mikazuki scratch his head a few times while he stared at the garbage mountain they made.

"It's pretty complicated, honestly." said Mikazuki, earning a surprised look from Izuku. "Heroes get a good amount of money, so when I become one, I wanna use the money I get to support Chryse and other orphanages."

Huh, that seemed pretty straight forward. Nothing too complicated, in Izuku's eyes.

But, he would be corrected when Mikazuki continued on.

"And... really, I want to help unlucky people like me." Mikazuki faced Izuku, and this time, resolve could be seen in his eyes. He brought up his palm and stared at it. "People who weren't lucky enough to be born with a family or a home. People who had to live with a ton of pain getting in their way. People who are just… unlucky. I want to be a hero so I can help people like that." he says while clenching the hand he brought up into a fist.

Somewhat complex, ironically, but heroic regardless. Mikazuki's clear dedication and great reason for wanting to be a hero made Izuku really happy. A smile made its way onto his face without him knowing.

"What about you?" asked Mikazuki, earning a confused look from Izuku. "You said to everyone that you wanted to be a hero. Why?"

Izuku flinched slightly upon being asked and looked away. "W-well… just because I-I want to help others, r-r-really. B-because... I want to be like All Might... Someone who can save others with a smile..." he replied quietly while looking embarrassed at how simple his reason was in comparison to his blue-eyed friend.

"Hoh…" Mikazuki utters while looking right at the green haired boy, who's tips of his ears were turning starting to turn red.

"Pfft…! Hehehe…!"

Of all things the hero loving boy was expecting to hear in his life, Mikazuki chuckling even for the briefest of moments was _not _one of them. He could see his lips form a smile that could be easily seen.

"It's… it's pretty weird." Said Mikazuki, quickly recovering from his chuckling. "You're the guy that likes to makes things so much more complicated than they need to be, but your reason is so simple."

His remark made Izuku a little mad and caused him to pout. Mikazuki looked like he had to restrain himself from laughing more after he looked at Izuku.

He didn't hide his ever growing smirk, though.

"And then me. I like it when things are simple, but I want to be a hero for such a complicated reason." he moved up to Izuku.

"Well, our reasons might be a bit different, but in the end, we're both gonna be working hard to become heroes." Mikazuki's smile remained visible as he stood in front of Izuku. He raised his fist in front of him and grinned, letting his teeth show.

"It's not gonna be easy, but I feel like so long as we give it our all… or no, _more _than our all, we'll be fine, right?"

After the myriad of emotions Izuku saw in Mikazuki today, he was still surprised to see a new one appear in the cobalt blue eyes of his friend; confidence. His smirk matched the following's, and his fist rose up to the one in front of him.

"Right!"

The sound and the sight of their fist bumping against each other marked their promise.

* * *

"Six month's it's been since the house was built, and we've only had like three or so parties! We outta fix that, right?!" the loud voice of Shino rang in the ear drums of everyone around him.

After it was announced that there was going to be a party, Orga, Shino, Akihiro, Eugene, and Chad all agreed to go out and buy some of the supplies that Merribit would need to cook. Orga and Akihiro took it upon themselves to carry the bags, all while the former endured Shino's whining while his arm was slung over his shoulders.

"Don't kid yourself, Shino! Just because we have more freedom than some other kids doesn't mean we can just party it up whenever we want. Think about poor Merribit-san's heart!" shouted Eugene with his hands in his pockets.

"Quite being a stick in the mud, Eugene! You're always the one to bring in the bad side of things when all we want to focus on is the good!" Shino complained, irritating Eugene enough for a vein to appear on blonde's forehead. "Besides! Working for grandma Sakura at the farm, helping old man Nadi with the equipment he makes on his spare time, doing chores around the orphanage, _all _on top of being homeschooled right now! I feel like we deserve some time to chillax!"

"That's what spending time with everyone else is for! We get to have fun with them by playing games, exercising and talking with each other! We don't need to have a celebration every month _unless _it really is for a special occasion!"

"There you go again, being Mr. Eugene "I like being the villain of the day by shutting down any fun ideas Shino has" Sevenstark!"

"What?!"

The argument as garnering attention to their group, and just about everyone present, aside from the two who were arguing, looked exasperated. Orga, while facing away from them, awkwardly chuckled at the arguing duo behind him. Akihiro, even though he had been exposed to fights between Shino and Eugene before, let out a tired sigh, and Chad just stared at the argument weirdly with sweat rolling down his head while he backed away.

Having heard enough of their bickering, Akihiro slung his grocery bags over his shoulders and quickened his pace.

"Aaaah- woah!"

"Uh- hey!"

The fight between Eugene and Shino was brought to a brisk end when they were both lifted off the ground by the back of their shirts. The both looked at Akihiro, who looked less than irritable.

"The both of you are causing a scene." he said to the both of them with a stern glare which would then intensify, sending chills down their spines. "Knock it off…"

"_Yes, sir…" _they muttered in defeat.

Seeing that their banter was put to an end, Orga smirked at Akihiro and thanked him, which earned him a grunt and a nod of the head.

"Ha ha…" All the while Chad just stood on the sidelines, watching this unfold while awkwardly chuckling.

"Alright." Orga sighed while bringing up a grocery bag. "No more wasting time now. A lot of guys are probably getting to work back at home, so let's head on back and start preppin-!"

_BOOM!_

"Oh?"

"Hm?"

"_What the-"_

A loud explosion cut off Orga's speech. They all turned their attention to the source of the loud sound, and saw smoke coming out of a bank.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" an ear piercing screech rang in the air, and many civilians were forced to cover their ears to block out the sound.

"A villain has appeared!"

"Everyone, surround him! Cut off all the routes in which he can escape!"

"Have all civilians back away from the scene!"

Heroes, each with different costumes, names and quirks began to appear left and right, each one taking part in keeping the situation under control.

"Heroes… huh?" Eugene whispered as he got a good look at the fight.

"Yup, pros doing what pros do." Shino smirked and folded his arms as he observed the scene playing before his eyes. "That's the job we're aiming for once we get into school and graduate college."

"Yeah…" Chad mutters in awe of the display of heroism.

Although he remained silent, Akihiro was watching the event with interest as well. Really, amongst all of the Chryse kids present, he was the one who paid the most attention to the battle.

"What do you think, Orga? You think when we get older we'll be up there with the best once we go pro?" Shino asked, turning his head to see how Orga was feeling about this. Only, he wasn't there anymore. The pseudo leader of the Chryse kids wasn't standing next to them anymore.

"Huh? What the…?"

Shino turned around, and saw Orga shifting down an alleyway with his back against the wall. Weirded out by this, Shino jogged up to their pseudo leader, causing everyone else to direct their attention at him.

"Uh… Orga?" he called to his lilac haired friend.

Orga's sharp eyes turned to Shino and he brought a finger to his lips, signalling him and everyone else to remain quiet. He moved up a bit and peaked his head around the corner.

Everyone headed his warning and proceeded to imitate his actions.

They all peaked around the corner, and caught sight of a few things; two adults wearing dark clothing and holding brown sacks, and a pair of kids. One of them looked like he was their age, with matching auburn hair and eyes. His back was being stepped on by one of the adults. The other child looked _much _younger and had bright orange hair and green eyes in contrast. He was kneeling down with his hands behind his head, trembling.

Behind them all was a truck that was parked in front of the exit of the alleyway. The trunk was open, and nothing was inside.

"Tch! First you try and run and then you cost us another batch of income." the adult pushing his foot against the older kids back scoffed. His foot rose up before slamming back down onto the kid's back once again.

"Argh…! Guh...!" the auburn haired kid yelped and grunted in pain.

"Don't think your actions won't come without severe punishment, you waste of air!"

They all winced when the adult kicked the kid in the face. They saw blood fly out of his nose. All the while the little kid with orange hair was starting to cry.

"Oi, don't break him yet. He may have disobeyed orders but he still has his uses." said the other adult with a lazy tone.

"They may be dirt cheap, but this guy is responsible for us losing more brats and thus losing money. Ain't no way I'm gonna let him off easy!"

"You shouldn't. But you shouldn't break a tool that can still be used, either. You'd be a total dumbass to not head my words."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for this freak!" the adult gave the auburn haired kid a kick to the gut this time, causing him to cough uncontrollably while spitting out some blood.

The way they were treating them, the names they were called, the idea that they were just being used as tools, it all sparked an uncontrollable amount of rage in everyone looking at this… this torture!

Shino, Eugene and Chad were gritting their teeth while their eyes stared at the adults with as much contempt as possible.

Akihiro was the scariest among them, looking at the scene with a glare that could make just about anyone piss themselves.

Orga was silent throughout all this, but everyone behind him could see his hands grip the brick wall tightly.

"Well, we got one more to load up into the truck." the bag from the adult standing closer to them fell to the ground with a thud. From out of the bag came a mop of dirty and curly blonde hair. The bag was pulled away and it revealed another boy who was only a little less older than all of the Chryse kids. He was gagged, his limbs were tied, and they could see the fear and terror in his blue eyes when he looked at the adults

"A pretty one, huh? Least he can go for a decent price."

Chad couldn't help but let a silent growl escape through his lips. He stepped forward and whispered to everyone, "We can't just watch anymore, guys!"

"Of course not, but how are we supposed to kick these guys' butts?" Eugene replied while keeping the volume of his angered voice low.

"Hey, Orga?! Any ideas as to-" Before Shino could finish his question, Orga ran out into the open with his arms waving around like crazy. Everyone panicked because of this and ducked back behind the wall while keeping an eye out to see what was going to happen.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Orga screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising the adults who were about to take the three kids away. Orga could feel his nerve skyrocket when the adult further back pulled up a hand gun and was ready to aim it at him.

"Who the hell are you, kid!?"

Orga gupled, keeping his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I, uh… I heard saw that you were taking these kids somewhere and I was wondering if… I could come too?" he said while cursing himself for how poorly he lied.

The adults looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. The one up front scoffed a little, and began to walk up to Orga. The lilac haired boy gulped and stepped back slightly.

"Hmph, this may be a little weird, but convenient. At least it's a bit more cash in the pockets." a hand went towards Orga's head. "Alright kid, since you're pretty insistent, you're coming with u-"

Suddenly, Orga charged forward, bringing his arm back before swinging it upward to nail the man right in the crotch.

"UWOOOOOOOH!" a loud shrill escaped the man's voice while his hands went over to where he was hit.

Orga immediately followed up by pulling the man down by his collar and nailing him in his cheek with a savage punch. His head collided with the wall and his head started spinning.

"The hell?! You little shit stain!" the man with the gun aimed it at him, but he was cut off when something hit him.

_SLAM!_

"Gah!"

The metal lid of a trash can was thrown at man's face. Shino and Eugene run up to the man with the gun and tackled him before pushing him up against the wall. Akihiro came in and went for the hand holding the weapon. He brought the man's arm over his shoulder and pulled down, dislocating it and causing the man to yell out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Akihiro's grip on his arm tightened. Shino and Eugene backed away quickly and that let Akihiro throw the adult over his shoulder without a problem.

The man gasped in pain when his back hit the concrete hard. He only had a moment to open his eyes before Akihiro began to punch him in the face over and over and over again. He was out cold by the tenth or so punch.

After Orga gave the other man a few more good punches, enough to knock him out, he sighed audibly, allowing his nerves to calm down. He looked behind him and saw Chad, the one who had thrown the garbage lid at the man with the gun. He brought his hand up when Chad approached him and gave the fellow tanned boy a high five. "Nice throw, Chad…!" he says, proud of what his friend pulled off.

"Thanks, wasn't too confident in myself, honestly." Chad replied humbly. His expression then changed to worried. "Still though, that was pretty reckless what you did!"

"I trusted you guy's to have my back." Orga replied simply. He looked to the three in front of him. After confirming that the man with the gun was unconscious, they tended to the three victims who were still reeling from what they saw.

"Hey, you 'kay?" Akihiro asked the boy with auburn hair while extending his hand.

"Ugh… y-yeah, thanks." the boy replied while grasping the hand offered to him. He was pulled up to his feet. He staggered a bit, but Shino came up and helped him by keeping a hand on his back. He began to wipe away the blonde running from his nose.

Once the auburn kid was able to stand properly, Akihiro and Shino caught sight of something on his back. A single spike, very much the same as the ones Shino, Orga, and Chad had, could be seen under the fabric of the kid's ragged shirt.

Chad kneeled in front of the child with orange hair, and he saw him flinch when he got close. The kid's eyes shut closed when his hand reached for him. But he didn't feel any pain, instead he felt his hair being shaken and moved around.

Chad looked at his back. He saw a single spike, the same as him, poke out of the back of the kid's spine. A sad smile appeared on his face as he comforted him. "It's alright. You're safe now, and you can bet they won't be coming back for you." he said, bringing himself closer to hug the orange haired boy. He could feel the boy tremble in his arms and his shirt was getting wet because of the tears the kid was letting out.

Everyone looked at Chad approvingly. Orga, Shino, and Eugene grinned at him, and Akihiro huffed and looked away to hide the smile that was growing on his face.

Shino moved to the blonde haired one, tearing off his fabric restraints and untying his gag. "Sorry if that was a bit scary to see, but hey, at least you won't need to worry about these jerks anymore." He said to the blonde boy cheerfully. He grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to his feet.

Said boy remained silent for a while and avoided eye contact with Shino, but even so, Shino could still see the shy look on the boy's face. It looked pretty cute, if he was honest with himself.

"T-thank you…" he heard him whisper while his entire body turned away from him.

Shino smirked at the thanks he got, and gave the kid a few slaps on the back, which made him yelp audibly. "You're welcome!"

Orga smirked at Shino getting friendly with the blonde haired boy. His attention turned to the one with auburn hair who's back was being massaged by Chad. The latter was keeping the youngest kid present on his back.

He walked up to the kid with auburn hair, gaining his attention. He said nothing for a while, but soon his expression grew sad.

"So… w-what now?" he asked them all with a doubtful look. "Don't get me wrong, me and the other two are thankful that you came for us, but what are we supposed to do now?"

Orga sighed and looked at him solemnly. "That's up to you now, isn't it? You're out of their grasp and you don't have anything restraining you from doing what you want."

"What does it matter?" the auburn haired kid replied bitterly. "What does it matter if they don't have a hold on me? What does it matter if I'm not being kept on a leash? I don't know what to do with my life." his turmoil struck a chord in everyone present.

Because they understood. They really did.

"I've got no family. I've got no home to go back to. Fighting for those guys was the _only _thing I could do to give my crappy life meaning! And now that I'm leaving that behind, I ain't got _nothing _to live for! After all, I'm-!"

"Human Debris… right?" Orga interjected suddenly.

"Huh…?" the boy with auburn hair stopped his self-deprecating speech and looked to the proposed leader of the group that had saved the three of them. He couldn't see properly, since at this point he was doing nothing to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. Both the blonde haired kid and the young child with orange hair looked to Orga.

"Born in the streets, forced into poverty and not afraid to die. We're only able to survive by filling out the roles we are given, otherwise we're worthless and are thrown out." Orga moved up and brought his face right in front of him. "But that's not what you are anymore!"

"W-what? What do you…?"

"You're never gonna go back to living a life like that ever again. You're never gonna be taken away by people like that ever again! You don't live just to serve anymore! Now that you can walk out of that dark place they kept you in and embrace the light, you can be whoever you want"

His speech. It was hard not to be moved by his words. Everyone from Chryse couldn't help but stare at Orga with admiration and respect, while the victims looked at him awe and hope.

"Orga…" Akihiro said quietly.

"You're… what's your name?" asked Orga while looking straight into a pair of auburn eyes.

"M-my name… I'm…" his lips quivered as he did his best not to be overcome with the new emotions he was feeling. His hands shook, and he was crying even harder than before. "I-I'm Dante! Dante Morgo!"

"Then from now on, your name is no longer "Human Debris"!" Orga smirked while he pointed at the now named Dante. "You are now Dante Morgo! A guy who can be whoever and whatever he wants to be!"

Dante fell to his knees while clutching his aching heart. Droplets of whatever fell on the concrete while he did his best to hold back his sobbing. He was using his arm to furiously wipe his face. All the while, Chad kept his hand on Dante's shoulder while smiling at him, both sadly and happily.

"Y… Yamagi." he small and petite voice spoke up, and everyone turned their heads to the one who named themselves. "Yamagi Gilmerton…"

Shino and Eugene began to smirk as well, the width of their grins matching that of Orga's.

"Ride Mass..." a young, adolescent voice was heard from behind Chad. Everyone looked to Chad's shoulders and they saw the orange haired child raising his hand up.

"Hehehehe!" Orga chuckled and walked up to Ride. He patted his head a couple of times, much to his delight and to everyone else's amusement. "Alrighty, only one thing left to do now." he turned back to Dante, who was much calmer now that all of his emotions had been let out. He looked up to Orga when his hand was put in front of his face. For the first time today, he let himself smile like everyone else and he gripped the hand in front of him tightly.

"Let's get you home, all of you."

Pro heroes would later detain men dressed in black out into the open, writing on their faces made with black marker, which said-

_Tried to kidnap kids. Please arrest!_

* * *

"I still can't believe that you were quirkless when you fought Kacchan and his friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know _you know_ that his quirk is _super_ powerful! And even though that aren't as strong, wings and stretching fingers can still hurt."

"Wasn't too hard. I just hit them all with my strongest punches and kicks while doing my best to _not_ get hit."

"Still though! You did _all _that without a quirk!?"

After they finished their exercise in Dagobah beach, Izuku and Mikazuki had bought some snacks and were walking along the streets of Musutafu on their way back to the orphanage.

The sound of rumbling caught their attention, and both of them looked down at their own stomachs. Izuku held his and laughed a little in embarrassment while Mikazuki rubbed his belly, remaining relatively impassive. Although he did glance at the bags in their hands, which were holding the snacks that they had just bought.

"Should probably hurray. Wouldn't want to explain to everyone why we didn't buy anything." said Mikazuki, which caused Izuku to chuckle.

They turned the corner and were ready to start jogging their way back home. But something caught their eye and a strange noise made them halt.

"_Oh?"_ both Izuku and Mikazuki looked up to see blue lights in the sky.

It was still daytime, so there was no way the stars would be out. And there _certainly _weren't any stars that could move as fast as the ones they were seeing.

The lights began to descend. Izuku wasn't able to see it yet, but Mikazuki could make out silhouettes from where he was. They were humanoid in shape, but all the figures were angular with flat surfaces on the body.

The silhouettes were getting close to their general location, and eventually they both could see the humanoid figures properly.

They flew over them and they saw green armour atop of dark gray armour. They could see a yellow lights in front of the heads of the silhouettes. They could see blue flames being emitted out of thrusters. And they could see weapons. Namely axes and rifles.

The air pushed up against their faces when the robots passed them. They turned around and saw that they were beginning to descend not too far from where they were.

"W… what was that?!" Izuku muttered in awe as his eyes shined. "Mika! We should check out what's happening!" Izuku didn't even wait for his friend. He began to make a mad dash towards the area where those robots had headed.

It only took a minute before Izuku skidded to a halt in order to turn and run down the corner, Mikazuki keeping up with him easily. They saw a large crowd gathering to the right of a fountain of water. They also saw some people outside the crowd, majority of them being television and news producers preparing equipment for whatever was about to happen.

"Woah, what's going on…?" Izuku slowly approached the crowd.

"That's what we want to know." a familiar voice stopped him from moving forward.

He saw Orga and the other eldest kids of Chryse mixed in with the crowd. He could also see some new faces that he hasn't seen before.

"Orga! Everyone!" Izuku called out while he and Mikazuki waved to the group, causing them to wave back. Thanks to their small and young bodies, it was only mildly difficult for him and Mikazuki to make it through the large amount of people towards their friends. "Didn't think I'd see you here!" Izuku whispered loudly.

"Me neither." Orga looked at Izuku with a smirk. "I figured you'd be back at home waiting for the party to start."

"I would, but me and Mika saw some really cool machines fly around here and we wanted to check it out!" his excited but quiet voice got a few laughs out of some of the people present.

Mikazuki stood next to Izuku and looked right at Orga, which caused the lilac haired boy to tilt his head at him. He then pointed to the new faces. "Who are they?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh yeah! We still need to introduce you guys to each other!" Orga exclaimed. He smiled as he began to introduce their new friends. "Guy with the light brown hair and eyes and is as old as us; Dante Morgo."

"Uh… w-what's up…?" Dante said awkwardly, looking back at Orga who had given him a thumbs up. He walked up to Izuku and held his hand out.

"Hi!" Izuku replied while grasping his hand.

Dante then moved to Mikazuki and did then same. The following simply stared at him blankly while they shook hands. "Umu."

Orga then pointed to the blonde boy who was standing next to Shino. "That over there is Yamagi Gilmerton."

"H-hi…" Yamagi said meekly while giving them a small wave.

They returned the gesture before Orga moved close to Chad.

"And then…" Chad smiled and turned around to reveal a kid with orange hair on his back. He was out like a light, snoring audibly.

Orga held back a chuckle and placed his hand on the kid's back. "This is Ride Mash." he said while patting the boy on his back gently.

Izuku looked next to him and saw Mikazuki perk up slightly. For whatever reason, Ride seem to get the most of his attention. He slowly walked towards Chad, which earned a confused grunt from him.

Once he was close enough, he lifted up his hand and gently poked Ride's cheeks a few times. The little boy stirred in his sleep adorably. "Cute…" Mikazuki said quietly as his hands then moved up to pat Ride's hair.

"Right?" Chad chuckled quietly as he watched Mikazuki play around with the child on his back.

Izuku smiled at the cute display before him. But he jumped when the people around him suddenly started screaming and cheering. Everyone then huddled together quickly so that they wouldn't lose each other while the crowd shifted.

"_WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"W-woah! What the-!" Orga screamed before being interrupted by someone pushing into his side.

Ride slowly woke up because of the noise and started panicking a bit because of how many people were around him, "Eh? W-where are we?"

"A-ah, crap! Sorry, Ride! We didn't expect this to happen!" Chad apologized and brought his hands behind his back to keep Ride from falling off.

"Uwaaaaaah!" the semi-loud scream of Yamagi could barely be heard by anyone. He was being pushed around by all the people moving, and he was slowly losing sight of the group. He winced when someone's back pushed up against his face.

He was suddenly pulled out of the human sandwich after someone grabbed his hand and pulled. He gasped for breath and looked up to see his saviour to be Shino.

"U-uh…" he looked down on the ground quickly as to hide his red face. "T-thanks… again…" he quietly says, which got Shino to smile widely.

"Don't mention it! You're a part of Chryse now so you don't need to feel shy about asking us for help next time!" exclaimed Shino while wrapping an arm around Yamagi, unknowingly making the boy's face even redder.

"Argh, just who are these people cheering for?" Akihiro growled while struggling to stay in one place.

Izuku quickly looked to where the audience was looking, and the cheering began to get even louder when a figure stepped up to the stage ahead.

His eyes grew bigger when he was able to carefully analyze who had just appeared. He saw a person with smooth blonde hair with the front locks being swept to the right. He saw that the person had bright green eyes, and was wearing a blue, white, black and gold uniform. He saw an emblem with seven stars on it over the left side of his chest.

_Mcgillis Fareed. _

Being the hero fanboy he is, Izuku knew with just a glance that the person on stage was Japan's number seven hero, and previously Britain's number one hero, Mcgillis Fareed.

The hero representing the Fareed family clan of the infamous global hero organization; Gjallarhorn.

Polite, courteous, analytical, and charming were the words that the internet often used to describe him.

"Mika! Mika! MIKA!" Izuku screamed multiple times. His lips began quivering and his eyes began to grow as big as dinner plates. He grabbed Mika by the shoulders and shook him furiously, much to his friend's unseen dismay. "Mcgillis Fareed…! MCGILLIS FAREED! The seventh best pro hero in Japan! The leader of the Fareed clan of heroes of Gjallarhorn sent to Japan! They say he keeps his quirk a secret and uses a suit of armour made by Gjallarhorn engineers to fight villains! Oh It's kinda like the one you showed me before, but- !"

Mikazuki pulled on Izuku's cheek with a firm amount of strength to stop him from fanboying further.

The seventh best hero in Japan walked upon the stage and stood before the microphone placed on the podium. He tapped it a few times to test it and nodded when he heard that it was connected.

He smirked and looked to the audience. "Usually, presentations such as this would call for long winded speeches and some cheesy one liners. But, I don't plan on doing that for today, as I'm sure that just about no one cares to listen to any of that." said the pro hero, earning a lot of laughs from the crowd.

Shino, Eugene and Dante coughed loudly while holding their fist over their mouths while Yamagi looked at the three of them weirdly. Orga and Chad chuckled openly, leaving Ride a little bit confused. Akihiro looked pretty amused, as well.

"So I will get straight to it." Mcgillis put his hands on the podium and raised his voice. "Gjallarhorn has been known for many things, one thing being the technology their engineers have developed throughout the decades. And the most well known machines that we have produced have been mobile suits." his hands outstretched, and suddenly, multiple people wearing similar Gjallarhorn uniforms to Mcgillis came onto the stage while carrying large metal boxes.

"Our engineers have developed many mobile suit models before, each one better than the last. And our previous line of models, the Metho Frame, have been considered the best that Gjallarhorn has created." Mcgillis snapped his gloved fingers, signalling the people behind him to open the containers.

Open his signal, the boxes opened, revealing mechanical armour similar to the ones that Mikazuki and Izuku saw earlier. They didn't have any extra armour and instead it was only the frame itself on display.

Mikazuki had to cover Izuku's mouth and hold him back before he tried to do anything that would make them stick out.

Mcgillis continued, his hands gesturing to the mechanical suits of armour.

"True, they have been efficient at what they were designed to do, that being to identify, battle, and capture villains, all while ensuring the safety of civilians." the pro hero then pointed to the sky, causing everyone to turn to where he was pointing. "But now, Gjallarhorn is proud to announce our newest line of mobile suits! The Graze Frame!" upon his announcement, the same blue lights Izuku and Mikazuki saw earlier

The same green suits of armour they saw before appeared from the sky to which Mcgillis was pointing at. They landed on the stage in front of the older models and the crowd started to go wild.

And Izuku, he was probably the craziest amongst them. "They can fly, they have weapons on their backs, they look strong! Just what can they do?! Can they work underwater, or even in space?! Maybe they can be used as a way to travel instead of a car, or bus, or subway! And what about special features?!"

A visible drop of sweat appeared on Mikazuki's head as he stared at Izuku's mumbling self.

Mcgillis picked up the mic and looked to the Graze on the far left.

"Stronger!"

The Graze he was looking at then turned around and closed the box that held a Metho Frame. It then lifted it up with just a single hand, which incited a few sounds of awe from the audience.

"Sturdier!"

The Graze next to the one of the far left then punched itself on the chest unit. It was then given a firm punch by the Graze next to it, and there was only the smallest dent left in its armour.

"Much more flexible!"

The next Graze, amusingly, struck many funny poses that showed a great range of movement in all the limbs and the waist. The many poses it displayed caused another round of chuckles throughout the crowd.

"And, admittedly, much cooler than the last model."

The last Graze on the far right stood straight and folded its arms.

"These new mobile suits are Gjallarhorn's next step into putting an end to villain uprisings! They may not be perfect, but they are a step above what our engineers have previously created." Mcgillis turned back to the crowd and put on a firm expression. "They may not be invincible, but even so, you have the liberty of feeling safe so long as a man or woman wearing this suit of armour is near you!"

Mcgillis then pointed to one of the cameras at the back of the crowd. "Let this be assurance to the mass and a warning to all who claim or plan on being villains! We heroes at Gjallarhorn are and will forever be upgrading ourselves! So long as villainy remains, we will as well! And we will not be put to stop until all villainy has ceased!" he shouted into the mic, and a roar of cheers followed soon after he put the mic down.

The audience went wild with their cheering.

"YEEEAAAH!" even through all the shouting, Izuku's screams of excitement could still be heard by Mikazuki and the rest of the Chryse Orphans.

It would take a long walk and a reminder of the party they were throwing to calm Izuku down enough to stop his constant shrieking.

* * *

Every orphan was present at Chryse now and each of them were greeted with a table with all sorts of food laid upon it. Tempura fried fish and veggies, fried chicken, bread and other baked pastries, fresh and dried fruits, well cooked veggies, an assortment of different snacks and sweets, and Izuku's favorite.

"Katsudon!" the green haired boy shouted.

Mouths were quickly starting to water.

Merribit Stapleton held back her giggling and placed many of plates onto the table. "Alright kids! Since Orga told me you all made some great progress during," Merribit's hands pushed up against each other and looked to the boy she mentioned and she saw him smirking at her. She smirked back at him. "We've gone ahead and made a feast fit for kings! So help yourself!"

Not even a second passed before every child, big or small, ran to the table and helped themselves to whatever they could grab.

Izuku hardly even looked at the other food and snacks and went straight to the dish he could eat for the rest of his life. About a quarter of the katsudon prepared was gone in a matter of minutes.

The party dragged on for quite some time. Orga, with his own plate of food in hand, observed as Dante was pulled in by the other kids, encouraging him to go ham and eat whatever he wanted. They patted his back and wrapped their arms around him when tears threatened to fall out of his eyes after taking several bites of delicious food.

Ride was being spoiled rotten. People as young as he was were sharing their snacks with him, and the older kids were pampering him headpats and pokes to his chubby cheeks.

Yamagi was a bit uncomfortable at first, but thanks to Shino's involvement, he was eventually eating with the other kids while conversing with them.

"I still need to register them as Chryse residents, and it'll probably be a while before they truly feel like they belong." Orga looked to his left and saw Merribit sit down next to him.

"Well, so long as they can become proper members of the family…" said Orga as he bit down on the tempura shrimp in his fork.

Merribit giggled. "Where exactly did you find them, anyway? You didn't happen to just kidnap them off the streets, did you?" she asked playfully.

Orga swallowed his food and smirked at her. "And if we did~?"

"My goodness!" Merribit pulled Orga's cheek and he chuckled loudly.

"Weeeeeeee!"

"Up you go!"

"Oh?" The sound of some of kids cheering pulled Merribit's attention away from Orga, and she could see some of them lifting Ride off the ground and hoisting him up into the air. "Oh, no no no! Embi, Elgar, Hirume, Trow! Put down little Ride this instant!" she stood up and ran towards them quickly, leaving Orga, who looked at the scene amusingly.

He didn't notice that Akihiro was behind him until he sat himself down with a large plate of food in his hands.

"It was a good thing we found those three when we did, wasn't it?" he asked rhetorically while chomping down on some fried long beans.

"Yeah. I can only imagine what would happen if I didn't notice those goons enter the alleyway…" Orga stared at the three they had just saved. His face grew serious and his gaze hardened. "You noticed it, didn't you?" he asked Akihiro.

"What?"

"While the pros were after a villain that could be seen in broad daylight, Dante, Ride and Yamagi were unnoticed." said Orga, angrily taking a bite out of the fried chicken in his fingers. "I bet it's not just them either. Who knows how many kids out there are going through the same crap we did before we were taken in by Chryse."

"... Yeah." Akihiro replied uncharacteristically quiet. He placed his fork on his plate, and looked at the orphans they brought in. "While the pros are busy fighting bigger and badder villains in flashy "epic" battles, guys like those three remain unseen because they're victims who are taken and abused in places where the heroes don't see, or even bother to _look_ at."

"Right?" Orga turned to his right when he hear Eugene click his tongue. "We have huge hero agencies like Endeavor's, Best Jeanist's and even _freaking_ All Might's in our nation and yet there are people like us who _still_ need to be saved in spite of that." he sat himself down next to the two of them, his fist clenched.

"Well, heroes are still people in the end. To expect them to be capable of saving everyone would be pretty unfair, wouldn't it." Chad spoke from right next to Akihiro, causing them all to turn their attention to him.

"I mean, sure, that makes sense." Shino came up to them, hands in his pocket and a frown on his face. "But that shouldn't be an excuse, either! Guys like us are out there in the shadows, suffering because of some punks who think it's right to force their problems on little kids! And a heroes job is to save people, so they should be putting in more effort into finding those kids that have been kidnapped!" he growled. A nod of agreement was shared by the other four.

Orga sighed and finished the remaining scraps on his plate. He set it down, crossed his legs and put his fingers on his chin. Ideas were running through his head.

Thoughts on how they would save people as unfortunate as they were rang in his mind.

Orga had studied the process in which a person would be able to become a hero. If they were going to attempt to help Human Debris, orphans, and victims of tragedy in general, they would all need to get proper education and wait until… what? They were seventeen or eighteen years old to become side-kicks for heroes at the very least?

That'd take too long. They could be using that time in between to do _something_. They could be patrolling the city, finding other kids like them and bringing them back to Chryse, just like they did with Dante, Ride and Yamagi! They could be out there, kicking butt and saving kids from dirty adults and villains who want a quick buck or want things in their lives to be easier by having slaves.

They had the Alaya-Vijnana system! They could fight! The could _win _fights! They could save people so long as they were careful and thoughtful!

The only problem with doing all of this is-

"Vigilantism…" Orga muttered under his breath.

Shino heard Orga and he tilted his head in confusion. "What, Orga?" he asked.

"Ah?" Orga looked back at Shino and shook his head to get rid of those thoughts quickly. "Ph, nothing! Nothing..." he replied quickly. He then looked around the house and noticed that they were missing someone.

"By the way, did you guys see Mika anywhere?"

Eugene's hand rose up. "Yeah, he had a pretty big bag in his hand before he left the house. I guess he's bringing it to the old man."

"I also saw him leave with someone else. Uh… didn't get a good look at her face, but I'm pretty sure it was a girl. Her hair was a beige colour." said Chad, thinking back to when he saw Mikazuki outside with another person.

Orga grinned knowingly. "Ah, then it was Atra he left with."

"Izu~! I know you love katsu, but at least save some for us!" childish whining got their attention and they looked to the dinner table to see Izuku with a stack of katsudon on his plate.

The older kids, save for Akihiro who just smirked, laughed.

Orga walked up and motioned for the rest to do the same. "Come on, we can talk about becoming vigilantes later! For now, we eat!"

Shino smirked enthusiastically. "Alright! Sounds good to me-" he paused, and so did everyone behind him after processing what Orga had just said to them.

"_... Wait, what?!" _they all yelled.

* * *

Mikazuki was on his way Dagobah Beach for the second time today, bringing in containers of food with the help of his friend, Atra Mixta.

"So you guys got new family members at Chryse and got to see a pro hero and some new mobile suit models?" asked Atra.

"Yup." Mikazuki replied plainly while slinging his bag of food over his shoulders.

"Lucky…! It must have been so cool seeing a pro in person!"

"I guess."

"You could at least sound a bit more happy, Mikazuki!" Atra whined. Her lips formed a pout which Mikazuki found adorable, even though he didn't display any reaction to it. "You're aiming to be a hero too, so pros should be your role models."

Mikazuki hummed and looked towards the sunset in thought. He brought his free hand into his pocket. "Not really. If anything, there are only a few people that I look up to..."

* * *

All sorts of sounds echoed throughout the warehouse. The sound of drills winding, the sound of metal hitting metal, the sound of metal being sliced apart.

"Anyone see those clips full of taser bullets?! I want to test out the models we made!" a deep and mature voice cut through the noise and alerted many of the people present.

"Here's one, old man! The entire thing is full!"

"Thank you!"

Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa. A full time mechanic and inventor, currently using his free time to develop gadgets and weapons that would prove useful for different scenarios.

From creative items like wrist mounted taser guns that could be tucked under a person's sleeve, jet boots that could allow a person to maintain altitude, and gauntlets that could simulate a certain amount of strength, to more "primitive" items like medieval-esque weapons and basic firearms with live ammunition.

_Click!_

The clip for the taser gun clicked in. Nadi let out a breath and took aim at a pop can from a distance. His eyes narrowed and his hands held the weapon with a firm and steady grip.

A loud pop was released when the taser cartridge was fired. It pierced the can slightly and the sound of electricity could be heard.

"Yosh…" Nadi whispered while pointing the weapon up.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The large man looked to the door of the warehouse.

"Come in!" he yelled.

The door opened and he saw two children he was very familiar with; Mikazuki and Atra.

"Old man! We've brought dinner for everyone!"

"If you're hungry, come on over! There's a lot and we could use some help finishing it all!"

At the sound of food arriving, everyone present perked up and looked to the kids and the large bags they plopped down onto the ground.

"Mikazuki, Atra! You two are life savers!"

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!"

"I could use a break."

"Please tell me there's tempura!"

Everyone began to crowd around Mikazuki and Atra, taking out containers and choosing a spot to sit down and enjoy their meal.

"Yukinojo-san!" Atra called, holding out a large container and fork for him while smiling. "For you! Merribit told us to give you big portions!"

"Ah! Thank you, Atra! I'll be sure to thank Merribit, too." Nadi graciously took the container from the child with ruby-red eyes. He moved over to a stool and sat himself down before digging in.

"So, how's going?" the giant of a man looked next to him and saw Mikazuki staring right at the mobile suit that was being kept here. "You're research on the "Gundam"."

"Really... I've only gotten so far." Nadi said honestly. "I may be an engineer and inventor, but I've hardly gotten many chances at touching a mobile suit up."

He brought up a fork full of fried food and rice and starting munching down. He continued after gulping it down. "Not to mention, that thing is unlike any other mobile suit Gjallarhorn or any other company that makes mobile suits have. The inner frame is completely different and I have never seen outer armour like _that_ before."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it'll take some time for me to fully understand it." He rubbed the back of his head before smiling at Mikazuki. "And it'll take some time for you to grow up for it to fit on you."

"Yeah…" Mikazuki walked up to the mobile suit with his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of it and then looked back at him. "Well, have you found out about how to open it?"

"Indeed I have." Nadi smirked. He set his container and utensil aside and went to the console hooked up to the the white mobile suit. "It took some time, but as old as this thing probably is, it still shares similar programming with other mobile suits. Connect it to the right console and then put in the password and it'll open up, no problem. Lucky for us, this thing doesn't come with a password protection feature." he booted up the console.

The question of "Would you like to open Gundam Frame, ASW-G-08?" appeared on the screen. Nadi pressed yes, causing the mobile suit to create a loud hissing sound.

The chest unit pushed out and with the help of the metal arms that were tucked under it. The chest swung over the helmet of the mobile suit. The sides of the helmet opened up and the face lifted upwards. The shoulders swung backwards, and the armour on the arms split in half, opening sideways. The stomach of the inner frame opened similar to the arms.

Since it was in a kneeling position, the system halted the legs from opening up.

"Woah…" uttered Mikazuki in genuine awe. His eyes moved to chest area and saw a strange attachment. One of his eyebrows rose and he moved closer to get a better look at it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." Nadi stood next to him and crouched down to look at the device inside the mobile suit. "This thing comes with a connection port for the Alaya-Vijnana system. Imagine my surprise when I first opened this thing up. It's not a big problem, though. I just need to unscrew a few bolts and unhook some wires and we can get it out of there-"

"No." Mikazuki interrupted him.

"Huh?" Nadi looked back at the young man with a confused look.

"Keep it in there. If it can make use of the implant, then why not keep it and put it to use?" said Mikazuki, stating it as if it was only common sense.

Nadi frowned at him and gently turned him around so that they would be looking into each other's eyes. He could see that he was resolved and was adamant about this. "Mikazuki… you sure about this? The rules for Alaya-Vijnana tech may not have been properly regulated, but using it could still come with risk. Not to mention the things that could happen when you start getting the data feedback from the mobile suit."

The boy's blue eyes didn't change in the least. "Maybe. But pros are always putting themselves in danger, anyway. They're always putting their lives on the line, and use every advantage needed to get the job done. Something like this is hardly any different from what they do."

Nadi stood silent at what he heard Mikazuki say. Eventually, his expression grew soft and he smiled at Mikazuki solemnly. "Listen to yourself. Talking like an adult..." he said with a sigh and put a hand on Mikazuki's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll keep the system. Just make sure that whenever you're on the field with this beast, you'll be as careful as possible."

"Umu." Mikazuki looked at the the connection port, his eyes on his own image being reflected in the metal. "I will..."

* * *

**AN: Aw shit! A lot of stuff has been unveiled this chapter, huh? Hopefully things don't get too convoluted as the story progresses. **

**Then again, I could always fix it with some editing later on. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! In the meantime, I'll be working on my own thumbnail for this thing while writing up chapter 4.**

* * *

Mcgillis Fareed was currently resting by the fountain that stood near where his orientation took place. He observed the people taking down the scaffolding stage platform as well as the Gjallarhorn sidekicks who were warding off the press.

""Presentations like this usually call for long-winded speeches and cheesy one-liners, but I won't be doing that today."" a frivolous and masculine voice playfully imitated what Mcgillis said to the mass earlier. The seventh best hero in japan smirked and turned his eyes to see a man, as old as him with luscious purple hair and wearing the same uniform as him. "Did you rehearse that, or what? I'm not sure if you of all people could come up with a clever line like that on the spot." the man grinned and stood next to Mcgillis while crossing his arms.

Mcgillis chuckled. He stood up and held his hand out. "Possibly. I couldn't just let the unveiling of the Graze Frame be so bland, Gaelio."

"Heh, I guess you did make it quite amusing." Gaelio Baudian grasped his hand and shook it slightly.

"So, what is one of Europe's best heroes doing here in Musutafu?" he questioned.

Gaelio shrugged. "Is it so wrong for a friend to visit another friend?"

"Perhaps not, but most of the time, you don't visit simply because you are free."

"Perceptive as ever I see." Gaelio put his hands to his hips. "The old man sent me here now that his injuries have healed completely and his personalized Graze is now up and running. He's asked that I station a Bauduin Agency here in Musutfau, and so here I am."

"I see…" Mcgillis began to fiddle with a few strands of hair in front of his face. "Having two heirs of two of Gjallarhorns clans stationed in one nation would not only help in dealing with highly dangerous villains, but it would also act as a way to ward off villains from ever rising from the shadows."

"Exactly. Combined with the announcement of the Graze Frame, people are going to start having second thoughts about ever turning to villainy."

"We'd still need to worry about other factors, however. Villains with quirks that are capable of defeating mobile suits, villains that are building and using mobile suits, and villains who simply wish to harm civilians rather than just harming heroes… even with this development, we're still far away from creating a truly peaceful era..."

"Pfft, someone's pretty uptight." Gaelio waved him off. "An era of peace ain't gonna happen likety split. It's gonna be a slow process that requires a ton of patience. But we'll get there as time goes by, so let yourself be lax sometimes!"

The man with purple hair wrapped an arm around him. "You're to be married to Almiria once she grows up to the proper age, so you outta learn how to loosen up a bit." He smirked and winked at him. "Ladies hate men for are too uptight."

Mcgillis smiled at him amusedly."Then I shall do my best to be more relaxed while broadening my sense of humor, _Onii-sama_."

Gaelio flinched.

"W-wha-! No, no! I get that's how it will be in a few years, but it's way too soon for that!"


	4. Prologue (Finale): Snow with some Purple

"_My boy happens to be Izuku and Mikazuki's age."_

"_Oh my! Do you plan on ever having him visit? The both of them would always welcome another new friend."_

"_Of course. Although… his quirk might scare them."_

"_Would it? What does it do?"_

"_Brainwashing… once someone responds to him verbally, he can take control of a person and have them do what he says."_

"_Wow… that sounds powerful. And unique!"_

"_Right? I always tell Hitoshi that he could do amazing things should being a hero be a profession he wants to pursue. But… people have always been telling him that "a quirk like his would better suit a villain….""_

"_Well, I think people should stop thinking about the quirk and start thinking about the young man who was born with it."_

"_Indeed. Quirks are equivalent to weapons, after all. They're only as dangerous as the wielder allows them to be._

"_Yes, of course. I just… I just hope other people will realise that. I don't want my boy to grow up isolated from other people his age…"_

"_Fufufu…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I think little Izuku and Mikazuki will surprise you."_

_The conversation between three mothers, one coloured dark green, one coloured a soft yellow, and one coloured lilac, dragged on and on. All while the snow outside fell slowly and softly._

* * *

Kiyashi Ward was coated in an inch thick layer of snow. Snowflakes fell on top of two pairs of hair. One was messy and dark green, the other was oddly shaped and black.

Mist flew out of Izuku's mouth. "Christmas is coming soon, huh?" he says quietly.

As muted as he was, Mikazuki's keen sense of hearing picked up what he said. He pulled out a few dried fruits from his pockets, nommed them down and replied with a simple, "Umu."

Three years have passed once again and both Izuku and Mikazuki were twelve years old now. Izuku was attending middle school and Mikazuki was still being homeschooled back at Chryse. Both of them were dressed warmly and had arrived at Wookies, ready to pick out some presents and to spoil themselves with the savings they earned by helping out around Chryse, the Midroiya residence, grandma Sakura's farm, and Nadi's warehouse.

"Yosh…!" they both turned to see Orga in dark clothing holding a bags in his hands. A lot of other people they were familiar with were behind him, "Anything else you plan on doing? Aside from buying presents, of course."

Izuku shrugged and smiled at Orga. "Not really. I really only wanted to come here to get some stuff for everyone else."

"Street foods, winter foods, snacks, sweets, a visit to the pet shop…" Mikazuki trailed on, listing the things he wanted to do here with his fingers.

Everyone let out a giggle because of how typical it was for Mikazuki to be thinking about wanting to trying new foods and going to see cute animals.

"Well, you two have fun!" Orga held up one of the gift bags he was holding. "We've already bought our gifts, so we'll head on back home and wrap this all up."

"We'll see you back at Chryse!"

"Try not to get lost… is what I want to say, but you two will be fine."

"Stay safe."

They all waved goodbye to them, and in less than a minute, they left their line of sight, and it was just them and the civilians around them.

"It still kinda hard to believe that they got into U.A a few months ago!" Izuku said excitedly while they walked through the mall. "It must be amazing! Being taught by some of the best heroes in Japan while learning what it takes to be a hero!"

"They worked hard to get there, so I'm not too surprised." Mika stated plainly while munching on some more dried fruit. His eyes scanned the many shops, looking for his next snack. "U.A may be the best of the hero schools, but Orga, Shino, Eugene, Akihiro and Chad are strong and stubborn, so I didn't doubt them getting in."

"Yeah…!" Izuku gained a determined look and brought raised his fist. "We're gonna need to work just as hard, if not even harder than they did, right?" he said, looking back at the blank faced Mikazuki.

"Umu."

"Yosh!" Izuku marched forward, moving slightly faster than Mikazuki. "For now, we go to get presents for everyone else!"

Suddenly, Mikazuki's eyes widened upon realizing something and he brought a hand up to his hair. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I still need to get Atra a present. I guess I'm gonna need to go with you to the sho-." he paused when he bumped into Izuku's back. He wasn't moving. He was just staring ahead with a nervous and a pale look on his face.

"Izu?" Mikazuki shook him a few times, and got nothing.

He frowned and looked over Izuku's shoulder.

He saw spikey ash blonde hair and a pair of angry red eyes.

His eyebrows rose up.

'_Don't I know someone who looks like that…?'_

"Hey, hey, hey! The hell is this?! The hell are you doing here, Deku?!" the loud and abrasive voice of Katsuki Bakugo rang throughout the mall.

Izuku flinched and took a step back when Katsuki glared at him. He looked as if he would start trembling any second. "Y...yo, Kacchan. I-I came to get some presents for my friends." he replied with a shaky voice.

The lacky's behind Katsuki looked at him ridiculously.

"You? With friends? Pfft, ain't that a surprise."

"With you being quirkless, I'm surprised everyone around ya doesn't avoid you like the plague."

Already starting to feel bad about himself, Izuku looked away from his former friend and his minions, ready to walk away. "I-I'll just… leave…" he said quietly.

The hero fanboy felt a grip on the hood of his jacket. He was stopped in place and was forced to look back at the irritated face of Katsuki. "Oi, don't think I didn't hear you what you said back there…" he growled in front of Izuku's face. "I've told you so many times and I'll keep fucking saying it to you! You're _Deku! _The useless goddamn nerd! There ain't no fucking way your quirkless ass is gonna be a hero!"

It hurt. Each and every insult felt like a knife to his heart. A small and weak whimper escaped Izuku's lips, and he came close to crying.

"Shit, you wouldn't even be able to pass an entrance exam for any damn hero school! So quit fucking around and give it up already! Damn ner-!"

_Grip!_

Katsuki's verbal assault was halted by Mikazuki, who grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"W-wha- woah!" Katsuki was then shoved roughly. He skidded backwards and struggled to gain his footing. Once both of his feet were planted on the ground, he looked to Mikazuki. "T-The fuck? Just who the hell are you?!"

"His friend."

Izuku, with tears at the rim of his eyelids, looked back at Mikazuki, shocked that he had just stood up against Katsuki like that. "M-Mika…?"

Mikazuki looked back at Katsuki with a glare that seemed even more threatening than said ashe blonde's. Which was strange, because the only noticeable difference between this and his stoic face were his shrunken pupils and his frown.

"I'm not liking the way you're talking to him…" he growled at Katsuki, an action which honestly scared Izuku a bit.

"HUH?!" Katsuki yelled and took a step forward. He stopped, after he took a second to examine Mikazuki's looks. "Wait a damn minute…"

He looked at Mikazuki's black hair, with a few locks shaped like a crescent moon. He took a good look at his cold and threatening blue eyes, and sudden chill ran over his body.

At that time, Katsuki recognized who Mikazuki was.

His eyes widened before he grit his teeth and took another step towards them. "You…?! You're that goddamn kid from the park!"

"E-eh?! You mean that guy who beat the snot out of us all those years ago-?!" the guy with wings on his back yelped.

"Shut the hell up! Quite being such a damn wuss!" Katsuki yelled at his "friend". He then looked back at Mikazuki with a vein forming on his forehead. "If you think I forgot about that day, if you think I forgot your goddamn features, then you're wrong, Edgelord!" he growled, getting closer to Mikazuki.

"Edgelord?" questioned Mikazuki.

Izuku saw sparks coming from Katsuki's hands and grew anxious. He saw veins bulging out of Mikazuki's hands and became fearful.

If they had kept snapping at each other like this, then a fight was most likely to break out between them. The both of them would hurt each other a lot before they got into trouble.

"Sigh…" the green haired boy heard someone let out a breath from behind him. A stranger with some noticeable purple hair walked ahead of him.

"W-wait!" he called to the boy with purple hair.

The sparks in Katsuki's hands grew bigger. "I haven't forgotten shit! I've been hoping for the day I got to return the fucking favour! And here you are, right in front of me, defending shitty Deku!"

Irritation was added to Mikazuki's scary expression. "So loud… you could at least learn to shut up while picking a fight." He took a step towards the ash blonde boy. "Or are you that stupid to the point where you don't even know how to zip your lip?"

"... What the fuck DID YOU JUST- Oof!" an elbow to Katsuki's head stopped his loud threats.

All eyes turned to the purple haired stranger who hit Katsuki on the head. They saw a person as old as they were, with a lax expression on his face as he stared impassively at Katsuki.

"That guy _is _right. You're basically a human pomeranian who's gone into heat and won't shut it." said the purple haired stranger.

"THE HELL?! AND JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE-!" upon his reply, Katsuki oddly stopped his yelling. His pupils dilated and his posture relaxed.

The newcomer pointed behind himself with his thumb. "Move forward and don't stop walking." he said while gaining a sharp look in his now glowing purple eyes. "Get lost."

To Izuku's and Mikazuki's surprise, Katsuki complied with what the new guy just ordered. Wordlessly, he began to walk past them. Izuku stared at the retreating form of his tormentor with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, and Mikazuki did the same, only with a tamer version of Izuku's expression.

Katsuki's "friends" ran past them frantically to join up with their leader.

"O-oi! Bakugo! Just where the heck are you going, man?!"

"Y-yeah! Are you not gonna fight these guys?! That's not like you, dude!"

They disappeared into the crowd leaving the three of them to themselves.

Izuku turned back to look at the person who had just helped them. "U-um… thank you."

The newcomer waved him off. "Eh, don't. Pricks like that, who think they can just put down anyone as if they had the god given right to, they piss me off. I just did what anyone who's sick of people like that would do." he said before turning around, ready to walk away from them. "Anyway, I'll be off. I got some stuff to do, so… see ya." he rubbed his neck awkwardly and began to move away from them.

"O-oh! Wait a second!" Izuku called while walking up to him.

"Huh?" the stranger turned back and saw an excited look on Izuku's face, which weirded him out, if the strange expression on his face was any given sign.

"How exactly did you do that?!" Izuku asked loudly while putting his pencil onto his notebook, which he brought out of seemingly out of nowhere. Mikazuki's eyebrow rose questionably as he stared at the items that were now in Izuku's hands. "As in, how exactly did you get Kacchan to do what you told him to do? Is it your quirk?"

"Uh… well..." the stranger uttered before Izuku continued.

"Does it have something to do with bodily control? Kacchan did everything you told him to do and he did it without question! Actually, it might have something to do with mental control?"

"U-um…"

"As soon as Kacchan responded to you verbally, who stood still with a blank look on his face. So maybe your quirk lets you control people when they talk back to you?"

As he continued his analysis, Mikazuki looked at him with a deadpan face, and the purple haired boy looked at him with a fair amount of discomfort.

"H-hey, calm yourself man-"

"That'd be so useful! Imagine being a hero with a quirk like that! It would be so easy to capture villains because the majority of them monologue and are usually pretty arrogance! So that can be exploited by you asking questions, or making them angry with a quick insult or even giving them a compliment! So long as you keep yourself relatively unknown to the media, you could-!" Izuku's mumbling was put to a halt when a pair of hands pushed down his shoulders.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, dude! Calm yourself…"

"O-oh, ehehehe… sorry."

The stranger looked down to the notes he had taken. He looked shocked. "What the…?" so much info had been written down in such little time. He pointed at Izuku's notes. "You got _all _of this by just seeing my quirk _once_?"

"Y-yeah! Uh… I've always thought that quirks were the coolest thing ever, s-so it's become a bit of a habit for me to just… well, analyse them." Izuku stuttered while looking back to his new notes.

The stranger looked at him weirdly at first, but then grinned a little at Izuku. "... Heh, you're pretty weird guy."

"Really?" asked Izuku while looking up.

"Yeah." the purple haired kid put his hands in front of him and shook his head. "I mean, uh… don't get me wrong, I'm kinda flattered. But…"

The boy used his hands to gesture all of himself. "Shouldn't you be…I don't know, like, staying away or running from a guy with a villainous quirk like mine? Fleeing from a man who can brainwash you seems like a sensible thing to do."

"Villainous quirk?" Mikazuki questioned, causing both boys to look at him. He shook his head. "That's stupid."

"Eh?"

Izuku smiled slightly at Mikazuki's blunt response. "I probably wouldn't say it like Mika would, but yeah, he's right."

"What… do you mean?"

"Pro heroes like All Might and Endeavor, they have potentially dangerous quirks that could cause some harm if they're not careful." Izuku flipped through the pages of his notes and came upon the pages of said heroes. "But, people don't think that they're dangerous because they're heroes. They're always saving people despite having dangerous quirks. Saying that your quirk is villainous just because it takes control of people would be… pretty silly." he smiled at the purple haired kid.

"... Hmph, I rest my case." the boy grinned and looked back at Mikazuki. "The both of you are still a weird pair."

Mikazuki shrugged. "We get that sometimes."

"Well... this was nice and all, but I should be going now. I gotta get some presents for the family." the boy with purple hair looked away from them.

"A-Actually!" Izuku spoke up with a loud voice. He put away his notebook. The boy looked back at him and he pointed at himself and Mikazuki. "Me and Mika need to get some stuff too! So, so for the sake of convenience… w-would you mind if we tag along?"

The boy looked back and forth between the both of them. Eventually, he saw Mikazuki shrug again while smiling a little bit. "... Bah, why not? Let's go." he said while turning around. He began to move forward and waved his hand back and forth, signalling them both to follow.

As they moved down Wookies, the boy with purple hair's eyebrows rose. He looked back at them and pointed at himself.

"Oh, and by the way, name's Hitoshi Shinso."

* * *

**Originally I wanted this chapter to be **_**much **_**longer, but with Christmas around the corner I wanted to push out one last chapter. With how much I wanted to incorporate into this, I wouldn't have been able to make it in time, so we'll leave it here.**

**As a result of this development, the events that happened in this chapter will be revealed later as the story progresses, so keep an eye out.**

**Anyway, happy holidays everyone! It's been a pretty crazy year, and soon we'll see what next year has in store for us. Do remember to show some love to your families and friends, and most importantly, have fun during the winter break! **

**I'll see you later.**

* * *

"Hurg…! Guh…!" pained grunts could be heard in the pseudo weight room within Chryse. 14 year old Hitoshi was performing pull ups, albeit struggling greatly.

As he struggled to keep up a certain pace, he looked back to the two other people in the room with him. Izuku and Mikazuki, both the same age as him, were working themselves to the bone, with the former doing a moderate amount of push ups while the following was putting him to shame with how many more pull ups he was doing.

Hitoshi grit his teeth and continued his reps, causing the muscles in his arms to scream in pain. "You two… listen up!" he said with a loud voice while pausing in between words during each rep. "You're both only able to do… so much more than me… because you… started _way _earlier… than I did!"

He caught Mikazuki's little smirk from his depth perception, and he could _feel _the little grin on Izuku's face from behind him.

"Of course…!" Izuku grunted while letting the _smallest _bit of sarcasm bleed through his tone.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Mikazuki, doing nothing to hide the moderate smirk on his face.

"Wha-?! Grrr…..!" he growled as he fell eve more behind.

The door behind them creaked open. Hitoshi's head turned and he saw Shino and Akihiro poke their heads out.

Shino grinned at him. "Come on Hito, come on~! If you keep up this pace, I'm sure you'll be able to become a fourth bit as good as us~!" he said teasingly, which just about pushed all his buttons.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"


	5. The Starting Line (Green)

Izuku was running.

He had only caught a glimpse of what was happening over at Tatooine Station, but that glimpse was enough to get his curiosity to rise dramatically. It took more than a minute for him to arrive at the scene.

He huffed a few times before an excited smile appeared on his face at what he was looking at. "Woah...! That's a huge villain!"

Standing well over sixty feet tall, said giant villain with a shark shaped head was being persecuted by numerous pros on the scene.

"Umu." Izuku heard a familiar voice from his right.

"Huh?" he turned to the one who spoke.

"Hm... either he was born that big or his quirk let's him grow bigger. Probably the latter, because it would be hard _not _to get noticed being that huge." Mikazuki, fourteen years old now, with earphones hooked over his ears, put a hand to his chin as he examined the massive villain.

"M-Mika!" Izuku shouted.

Mikazuki removed his hand from his chin and turned to him. A bundle of fluffy beige hair could be seen behind him.

The girl behind Mikazuki tilted her body so that she could see Izuku properly. "Hi Izuku!" the girl greeted.

"Atra!" said Izuku as he looked at the one who was very much his only female friend. "Y-you're both here! Why?"

Mikazuki shrugged. "Figured I'd see you before school started. Met Atra along the way and she came along."

"That's pretty much the gist of it." said Atra with her hands behind her back.

Izuku said nothing as his gaze shifted between the two of them.

Atra's attention then went back to the heroes. "Aside from that, wow! There are lots of pros on the scene!"

Izuku's thrilled look returned fully as he looked back at the pros. "Right?!" he screamed. All three of them began to move through the crowd so that they could get a closer look at the pros. They stopped in front of the suspended water that was shaped like a barricade rail.

Izuku's body turned towards the hero with the cyan cardigan and dark blue pants, along with a caution patterned headband, belt and _massive _arm guards. "Death Arms, the Punching Hero! He's got a strength enhancement Quirk that lets him do some _really _heavy lifting! I've read that he can carry over three times his own weight!"

True to Izuku's description, Death Arms was holding up a large chunk of a transmission tower, which the giant villain broke off.

Izuku then turned to the firefighter themed hero keeping everyone away from the action by controlling the suspended water. Said pro was wearing a white mask with an orange bead in the middle, a red fireman hat, and a yellow firefighter jacket. "And the hero making the water barricades, he's Backdraft! His hero costume lets him control the flow of water he produces from his body, and on top of that, he can freely manipulate it to form shapes, just like he's doing right now!"

Another crash pulled their attention away from the rescue hero Izuku was describing. A few heroes were knocked away from

"Doesn't look like they'll be enough to take him down." Mikazuki said bluntly, earning a shocked look from Izuku and a look of ire from Atra.

Izuku looked shocked at his friend's lack of worry for the pros. "M-Mika! You could at least show _some _concern for them!"

"That's right, Mikazuki! Don't you feel the least bit worried about them?' Atra pouted while poking his shoulder.

The stoned faced boy merely shrugged and said nothing when he got a look at the heroes that were knocked away, but were doing relatively fine, seeing as they were still moving and breathing.

"_Kyaaaaa! Go get him, Kamui!"_

The squealing of numerous fangirls caught them off guard.

The three of them looked up when another pro hero jumped over their heads. He was wearing a navy blue bodysuit, along with wooden arm gloves, knee pads, shoes, a wooden belt, and a wooden helmet.

"Kamui Woods! He has wooden body parts that he can control and move around freely! People call him "The young and talented super star!"" Izuku exclaimed with his fists raised.

Mikazuki stared at the wood themed hero, who had transformed his wooden gloves into a lasso so that he could swing around the transmission tower atop the train station.

"Wooden body parts, huh?" Mika mutters as he watches the battle with unseen interest thanks to his blank expression.

"That was one heck of a commentary you gave there, kid!" a man next to them complimented Izuku, causing the three of them to turn to him. "You know a lot about all of them, huh? Must be quite the hero otaku!" said the man while he pointed to the green haired boy.

"W-Well, it's just because I admire them so much..." Izuku looked away from the man while letting out an embarrassed giggle.

Mikazuki's lips twitched while Atra chuckled a little at how timid Izuku became because of a simple compliment.

_Crash!_

"Oh?" Mikazuki looked back to the fight, and saw that the Kamui's wood lasso was wrapped around the giant villain's wrist.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the villain's shriek made him wince slightly. Kamui Woods was thrown off the villain when he swung his arm out to get the wooden lasso off his wrist.

The wood hero performed a few spins in the air before he slid to a halt on top of the train station.

"Illegal use of your quirk in public and attempted robbery which resulted in civilians getting injured..." said the pro hero, directing a mean look towards the giant villain. "You are the definition of evil!" his arm swung to his side, and his wooden glove began to contort and transform into multiple large branches.

Izuku gasped. "Here it comes! His special move!" he said excitedly while raising his fist once again.

"Do your best, Kamui-san!" Atra cheered, holding her hands close to her mouth.

"Show us something cool, wood man!" yelled the man next to them.

Mikazuki, as per usual, said and showed nothing to display his interest in what was gonna happen.

"_Pre-emptive Binding…" _Izuku quietly synchronized his words so that he would be speaking along with Kamui Woods.

"_Lacquered Chain Prison!" _

At both of their que, multiple tree branches stemming from Kamui's wooden glove shot towards the villain, ready to hold him down and end the fight-

"Canyon Cannon!"

A giant hero lady, who was even taller than the villain who was about to be incapacitated, appeared suddenly and delivered a powerful dropkick to the villains head, sending him toppling over.

"Ah." a small noise came out of Mika's mouth as he stared at the new hero with a slightly gaping mouth and his eyes a bit wider.

Everyone else was gaping at what they just saw.

"... What?" Kamui was left speechless, and his special move was frozen in place.

"_It's here, it's here, it's here, it's here…"_

Izuku and Atra snapped out of their shock and flinched when the people around them moved up and began to snap photos.

"Today is the day of my big debut." the giant lady hero, who was lifting up the leg of the giant villain, turned to the crowd. "I'm Mt. Lady. It's a pleasure to meet your _ass-quaintance!_" she said, bending over and flirtatiously winking at the audience.

Many responses were had because of her actions. Most of the people present simply enjoyed the _sight _in front of them, others were still taking pictures, and some rolled their eyes.

Izuku had an intense blush on his face and turned his head away rapidly. Atra had a similar reaction and covered her eyes with her hands, although she couldn't help but peek through her fingers a few times.

And Mikazuki simply deadpanned at the pun.

"So, Gigantification…" a few quiet words from Izuku directed Mikazuki's attention to him. His notebook, one of many that he would use to record info on many, many heroes, was taken out, and he was scribbling down words like there was no tomorrow. "It's an amazing quirk that's guaranteed to make her famous, plus the fortune she could earn as her career develops. Although, property damage would go hand in hand with a dramatic increase in size, so she might need to limit her use of it to be safe..."

"There's the possibility of being able to control how big she grows, though." Mikazuki interjected Izuku's mumbling, causing the green haired boy to look at him. Mikazuki then looked back at Mt. lady, who was now of a much more normal height and size. "On top of that, she's able to change in and out of her giant form, so as long as she's careful, she can get the job done without worrying about hurting the city too badly."

Izuku's eyes widened upon the new info, and he immediately began to jot down what he had been told. "That's true…!" word for word, he wrote down Mikazuki's observations. He paused for a bit when a few new ideas entered his mind. "Still, there's a lot of other things you'd need to consider with a quirk like that. Like how long you can maintain the height in which you grow, the drawbacks that might come with changing your size multiple times, and how aware you need to be of your surroundings depending on how tall you grow…" Izuku flipped the page and resumed his muttering.

"A possible enhancement of your senses, increase in physical strength, increase in weight…" At this point, both of them were muttering to each other, ideas and trivia bouncing back and forth between them.

Atra looked at both of them, and was initially a little perplexed by their fast paced and muted conversation. But then she caught a few of the things they were saying, and she smiled at them.

It was always like this between Mikazuki and Izuku. When they discovered something that piqued their interest, that normally being heroes and quirks, they'd spend a lot of time simply talking and conversing with each other about said topic. Their discussions could go on for minutes, and even longer than an hour, and by then, a good chunk of one of Izuku's _many _notebooks would be taken up by all of the ideas and questions they both came up with.

Many people would be put off by this aspect that both of them shared, but Atra was among the few who thought that this part of Mikazuki and Izuku was charming, and something that she was fond of.

Her smile grew a bit bigger when Izuku looked completely enthralled while talking to Mikazuki, and she was a little embarrassed when it grew even more so when Mikazuki wore a smile on his face, clear as day.

The man who was observing the heroes with them came up next to Atra, making her jump a little. Hiis fingers on his chin. "Woah, you're even making a memo! So both of you young'uns want to be heroes? That's a great profession to pursue! Make sure you both do your best!" he encouraged loudly and gave them both a thumbs up.

The man's encouragement brought Mikazuki and Izuku out of their quiet conversation, and the following turned back to look at the man. "Oh, thank you! We will!" Izuku replied happily.

"What he said." Mikazuki added while putting his hands on his hips.

After the man gave them a nod of approval he left, leaving the three of them to themselves.

Suddenly, Izuku realized he was forgetting something, and he started to look panicked. "O-oh no! I almost forgot about school!" Izuku yelled while stuffing his notebook back into his bag. "Sorry you two, I'll see you later!" he waved back to his friends as he ran off.

"Bye Izuku!" Atra yelled while waving back at him.

Mikazuki waved as well, his small smile still on his face. "See you soon."

As soon as he left their line of sight, Atra also came to a realization. She turned back to Mikazuki. "I need to get going too. The manager is gonna need me back at the shop today."

"Alright." Mikazuki said plainly and nodded.

"Bye Mikazuki!" Atra ran off while waving back at him, and wordlessly Mikazuki did the same.

It was just Mikazuki now. And seeing as how his attention wasn't being directed at anyone he can identify, he took the time to look back at the heroes who had helped in defeating the giant villain. More specifically, the star of today, that being Mt. Lady.

His smile disappeared completely.

She was surrounded by the media and her new fans, and she was soaking up all the attention, waving back to them. All while Kamui Woods was despairing in the background.

And for an instant, he caught a change in her facial expression.

A satisfied, greedy look.

He frowned

"Fame and fortune, huh…?"

* * *

School.

Something that Izuku didn't particularly dislike, nor did he _like_ it either.

Education was important, that much just about anyone with a fully developed brain should know, and Izuku made sure to absorb all the things he had been taught.

So the problem he had with school?

He was alone.

No friends to hang out with, nobody in the classroom to talk to, in spite of knowing some of them since first year. He was on his own during this time of the weekdays and would hope for each and everyday that the clock would tick by and he could be released. That way, he could visit Chryse and chill with all the boys and girls, all so that he could rid himself of that irritable feeling of isolation he felt whenever he was in class.

"All you kids are in their third years now! So it's time to start seriously thinking about your future careers!" his teacher yelled while holding up a sheet of paper, which had a few options for future careers printed on it. "It'd normally be mandatory for me to hand out these forms for future careers…"

To Izuku's surprise, his homeroom teacher grabbed all the papers on his podium and threw them into the air. "But I think it's safe to assume that all of you want to be heroes!" he said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Most of the students around him began to cheer, all while simultaneously activating their quirks. All the while, Izuku shyly raised his hand up, keeping it at a level in which no one would notice.

The homeroom teacher kept his cheerful expression as he looked over all the students. "Now, now! You all have wonderful quirks, but remember that using them in school is against the rules!"

"Hmph! Don't lump me in with the rest of these losers, teach!" a haughty voice, one that fully displayed that person's ego, and one that Izuku was all too familiar with, cut through the class' cheering. "I don't want to be associated with anyone with weak quirks!"

Izuku could only sigh at Katsuki's claim. Even after all these years, nothing has changed ever since he got his quirk. His arrogant attitude and his apparent need to look down on others didn't subside in the least.

The entirety of the class, like him, didn't appreciate Katsuki's little speech either.

"The hell, Katsuki!"

"You need to get over yourself, man!"

"Shut up! Extras should just act like what they are!" The irritating grin Katsuki had on his face served to make the class even angrier.

"Ah, Bakugo. You must be aiming for U.A. right?" their teacher stated, causing everyone to stiffen at the sudden news.

"U-U.A.?! That national hero school?!"

"The cutoff score was seventy-nine percent!"

"I've heard that barely anyone is accepted!"

"That's exactly why y'all are extras." Katsuki stood up from his chair and jumped up to stand on his desk. "I've aced the mock exam. Among all the rabble, I'm the only one in this school capable of getting into U.A. And when all is said and done, I'll surpass even All Might and become the top hero! Not to mention I'll be among the richest people on the planet!"

And there he goes, making proclamations that he thinks will happen without a hitch. Izuku hid his head in his arm and resisted the urge to groan at his former friend.

"You also plan on going to U.A., right Midoriya?"

He flinched.

His head slowly rose up. The class was quiet and all eyes were on him now.

And then came the mocking laughter that made him flinch again.

"Seriously? Midoriya? Ain't no way he's getting in!"

"You're not gonna get into the hero course with good grades alone!"

Feeling irritated by his classmates' doubts and not wanting to seem pathetic, Izuku stood from his desk and began to stick up for himself. "E-even so there isn't a rule that states that a quirkless person can't get in! There just hasn't been a precedent-."

"Deku!" hearing his derogatory nickname being shouted out, Izuku gasped and reacted fast enough to move away from his desk when Katsuki came in and blew it away.

Katsuki gave him a threatening look while his hands produced smoke. "Even among all the losers, you're _below _them! You're goddamn _quirkless! _And you think you can try to compete with me?!"

"I-I'm not trying to get into U.A. to compete with you, Kaachan!" Izuku argued while he stood his ground with his fist clenched. "It's just… being a hero has always been my dream… a-and besides! What's the harm in trying?!" the last few words came out a bit fiercer than he expected them to.

Seeing Izuku's refusal to back down made Katsuki even more furious."_Try?! _You're going to take the entrance exam just to _try?!_" Katsuki shouted while raising his hands, which now had sparks coming out of them, all while the class continued to laugh at him.

"What the hell can you even _do?!_"

… Izuku said nothing.

All the condescending looks and the irritating laughs that were directed towards him began to whittle down his self-esteem and made him feel small. On top of that, there came the responses he knew he would receive should he talk back again.

No one would take him seriously. Katsuki's opinion of him wouldn't change and he _definitely _wouldn't take his defiance the right way. And he'd still be on the receiving end of everyone's insults no matter what he said.

His teeth grinded against each other frustratingly and he forced whatever words he wanted to speak back down his throat.

'I wouldn't do absolutely _nothing…'_

* * *

"Oh, the event for this morning! It's all over the news." Izuku muttered to himself as he stared at the article on his phone.

'I should hurry home and sort out my notes. Hito will probably want to see what I've written down too.'

His fingers lifted up the notebook he left on his desk, but as he brought it up, it was swiped out of his hands. "Huh?!"

"I ain't done with you, Deku." Katsuki, who had just appeared next to him, said as he held the notebook up.

"Hey, Katsuki! What'cha got?" Katsuki's lacky's came up to them and looked at the item in the ash-blonde's hand.

""Hero Analysis for the future"? Seriously, even after all this time, Midoriya..." the tone of the second guy came out fairly exasperated.

"K-Kacchan! Not funny, give it back!" Izuku yelled as he reached out for his possession.

_Boom!_

Katsuki used his explosive quirk to roast his notebook.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Katsuki then carelessly threw the burnt pages out the window, making him run to said window so that he could see the notebook fall into a fish pond. "Seriously?! I wrote so much in there!" he cried as he poked his head out the window.

He heard his former friend let out a huff and Izuku turned back to look at him with an angry stare.

Katsuki put his hands in his pockets and jeered at him. "Most pro heroes out there showed signs of greatness even when they were students, and I plan on being the first and _only _one in this crummy school to win the honor of getting into U.A." he stated arrogantly before shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a perfectionist."

"Talk about petty." his friend whispered while turning his head away.

Katsuki then reached out and grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and his hands began to let out smoke, making him flinch again. "So do me a favour, and don't even _think _about getting into U.A., _nerd_." said Katsuki as he put on a menacing smile on his face.

As he stared at his face, which promised some hurt if he said the wrong thing, Izuku's hands fist trembled angrily.

To Katsuki and everyone else in the room's surprise, Izuku then whacked the ash-blonde's hand away, and gave him a defiant look, one even more expressive than the last. "I… I don't need your permission, you of all people!"

Katsuki's eyes widened considerably at the response he got, but then he snarled and stepped forward. "The hell?! Just when did you get the spunk to talk back to me?!" he yelled while rearing his smoking hand back.

One of his "friends" came up and stopped him by holding his arm out. "Forget about it, Katsuki! It's not like he's gonna be able to get in anyway."

That reasoning made Izuku grimace even more.

"Yeah, let him try and fail, and then he'll accept the reality of his situation. Besides, I don't want to be messing with him when he's hanging around that _scary _dude…" the last little bit from the other boy was said at a volume in which no one heard.

Katsuki's snarl deepened, which Izuku recorperated with even more defiance. Veins began to appear on the ash-blonde's face, but they disappeared when his eyes shut and clicked his tongue. "Tch! Whatever…!"

As the three of them left, Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He frowned again and looked out the window to see where his notebook had landed.

With his back turned to Katsuki, he didn't notice him come to a stop while putting on another haughty grin.

"Hey, Deku! I've got an idea that'll save some time." Izuku's head perked up, but he didn't bother to turn back to look at Katsuki. "If you want to get a quirk that'll help you become a hero, then how about you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be born with one in the next life!"

...

Did he hear that right?

No... no, no, there was no way he was crazy enough to imagine that. He heard each and every syllable that came out of Katsuki's mouth correctly.

"Wha…?" Izuku's face lost all sense of emotion while he slowly turned around.

And as he got a good look at the grin on Katsuki's face, his own expression contorted into one of rage. "Wha…?!"

"What? You got something to say?" Katsuki growled while his hand sparked again.

At that moment, Izuku hadn't felt the least bit threatened. He was still allowing Katsuki's previous sentence to circle around his mind.

He was… confused? Perplexed? Mad? FURIOUS?!

"How the heck…?"

"Huh? The hell was that, nerd?! You oughta speak up so I can hear yo-!"

Izuku scared everyone who had yet to leave when he lunged forward and used both his hands to grab Katsuki by the collar of his uniform.

"W-wha-?! Gargh!" The following didn't get a chance to properly register what Izuku was doing until the back of his head hit the cold surface of a locker.

While reeling from the pain he felt, Katsuki opened one of his eyes.

Shocked wouldn't be a good enough word for what he saw.

Izuku had the angriest expression he had ever seen him wear. All while he was lifting his body up into the air while pushing against the lockers.

"HOW DO YOU SAY STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT REALIZING THE CONSEQUENCES THOSE WORDS COULD HAVE?!" Izuku's enraged screams echoed through the hallways, startling and scaring the students nearby.

"HOW IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU, WHO'S SMART ENOUGH TO GET INTO U.A., ABLE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

He'd be lying to himself if he were to deny that there was a little part of him that wanted to give Katsuki a good punch to the face.

Or a knee to the stomach, or a good old kick to the crotch.

But no. Izuku's eyes closed and he let out a shaky sigh. His lips thinned before his shoved Katsuki to the side, causing the ash-blonde to flinch and stumble over a few times.

Once Katsuki regained his footing with the help of his explosive quirk, his shocked face was then formed into a glare. "D-Deku! Piece of shit, get back here!"

He was completely ignored as Izuku turned the corner and left his sight.

**b**

"Stupid, idiot, moron… stupid!" Izuku growled as he walked out of the school doors.

Katsuki may have always had it out for him, but he's never crossed a certain line before. Out of all the things Katsuki could've said to him, to ridicule him, to make him feel insignificant, suicide encouragement was the _last _thing Izuku expected him to say.

Well, if Katsuki's intent was to hurt his feelings, it worked. _Very _effectively.

With clenched teeth, Izuku muttered to himself, "What would you do if I had actually listened to what you said? You'd be charged for instigating someone into suicide! There'd be no way for you to be a hero at that point!"

The flurry of emotion he was feeling continued until he reached the koi fish pond where his notebook fell. He saw the fish in the bond swimming forward, trying to get a piece of it for themselves

"Sorry, that's not for you to eat." he whispered weakly, reaching into the pond to take out his now wet possession.

He wasn't sure why, but with all the events that had just taken place, being ridiculed by Katsuki and all his classmates, having his notebook tarnished and thrown out like trash, and having been told to jump off the roof, a wave of memories had invaded his mind.

Him being told that being a hero would be impossible for him after revealing he was Quirkless.

Katsuki, time and time again, hurting him for trying to achieve a dream that seemed out of his reach.

Everyone's lack of faith in him, even his own mother.

All the horrible moments in his life had resurfaced, and he could feel his heart aching a bit. His arms shook and his lips formed a sad frown.

"Izu?"

Izuku gasped and looked behind himself with a shocked face to see Mikazuki standing a few meters away from him.

"O-oh, Mika! Hi…"

Although his expression was relatively in its usual blank state, he caught a few hints of confusion and worry as when he moved closer to him. "... Everything okay?" he asked with a voice that helped to show that he truly was concerned.

"Y-yeah, yeah…" he replied quickly, letting himself pause for a bit until he spoke again. "It's just… I heard some stupid things from a stupid guy."

Mikazuki's head tilted and his eyebrow rose. "Baka-tsuki?"

There it was. That little nickname Mikazuki gave Katsuki after he learned his full name. He always needed to resist the urge to grin or laugh a little every time he heard it.

Mikazuki clicked his tongue and sighed. "Guess he's living up to his name, spouting out a bunch of dumb crap that he thinks he can just get away with."

They both walked away from the school premise, with Mikazuki keeping in front of Izuku as they approached. "I don't know how you haven't lost brain cells yet, staying in the same classroom as him. Having to hear him talk all day, spewing a bunch of dumb crap and preaching about himself sounds like a form of torture that I would succumb to within a thousandth of a second."

As exaggerated as Mikazuki made it out to be, he wasn't _entirely _wrong. Most of the time, he and Katsuki keep to themselves, never really bothering to interact with each other unless it was because of some kind of happenstance.

But examples such as today were the times when Mikazuki's exaggerations weren't too off the mark.

His grip on his backpack's straps tightened. "It wasn't just him, really. Everyone in class said some stuff that's stuck in my mind." He said with a frown. "It's irritating, having everyone look down on you, thinking that you're a weak person who believes themselves capable of achieving great things."

"Are you gonna let them stop you?" Izuku's eyes widened and stopped in place.

His head whipped around to look back, right into Mikazuki's eyes.

"Even after all the things you've done to prepare yourself, you're gonna let them stop you with a bunch of weak words?"

Such a simple question, but combined with the intense look Mikazuki was giving him, it resulted in two things: the resurgence of bad memories in Izuku's mind to cease, and feelings of determination and empowerment taking place where crippling self-doubt once was.

"No way!" Izuku screamed defiantly. "I've already decided… along with you and Hito, I'd become a hero no matter what! For my own sake, and for everyone else who believes in me…"

With a puffed up chest and a determined look on his face, Izuku shouted, "I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stop me!"

He then marched through the bridge with _a lot_ more vigor in his footsteps.

Mikazuki huffed and put on a small, yet undeniably proud smirk as Izuku began to replicate a laughter that almost anyone could recognize.

"HA- HA- HA! HA- HA- HA!"

_Rumble…_

Mikazuki stopped abruptly when a noise rang from behind him. The manhole they passed was trembling, and from the rim of the hole came a bunch of moving, green coloured sludge.

Mikazuki acted immediately, "Izu! Duck!"

"Wha- WOAH!" reacting immediately to the warning, Izuku ducked under a tendril made a sickening green sewer filth.

Mikazuki jumped away from the moving pile of sludge as it jumped out the manhole and hit the surface.

"**Nice! Two hostages are more than enough!"** a gurgling, disembodied voice came out of the sludge monster's mouth.

"W-what the heck is t-that?!" Izuku screamed fearfully.

Many more tendrils made of the revolting sewer sludge were thrown at them. Izuku was grabbed by the waist and the lower half of his head before he was pulled into the sludge villain's sludge composed of mass.

"Brrgghh?!" Izuku began to gag as the sewer sludge ran up his nose and down his throat.

"IZU!" Mikauzki yelled before sprinting towards the villain holding his best friend hostage.

A few more tendrils made their way towards him, each one he dodge easily. He managed to get in close enough to throw a punch, only for it to sink into the monstrosities liquid mass.

"What the-?!" Mikazuki pulled his arm back immediately to avoid an arm modeled by sludge that was trying to grab him.

"**HA! Too bad for you! I'm made completely out of liquid, so anything you try will do jack shit!" **the disgusting villain boasted before even more tendrils burst from his body and reached for Mikazuki.

Said boy's Alaya-Vijnana system proved useful during situations like this, as even with the amount of sludge tendrils currently coming his way, he was able to bob and weave through the onslaught while moving backwards.

Eventually though, Mikazuki was unable to dodge after the sludge villain made enough sludge tentacles to surround him, leaving him little to no space to move before the slimy strings of movable sludge wrapped around his limbs.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"**Gotcha!" **the sludge villain began to pull back the tendrils he made, bringing his second victim towards him.

"Aaargh!" Mikazuki struggled out of the villain's grip as he was slowly being dragged towards the moving mass of sludge.

All the while, Izuku was starting to suffocate as the sludge villain began to flood his mouth and nose with wretched sewer filth.

'Can't breath! Can't breath! We've gotta get out of his grip now!' Izuku panicked as he clawed at the sewer sludge that was invading his nose and mouth. A fruitless effort since his fingers phased right through the fluid.

"**Don't worry! It'll only take a little bit of time to hijack your bodies, and then the pain will end! So make it easy for me will y-!"**

"Oh, shut up already!"

To the villain's shock, Mikazuki moved his body forward rather than back, leaving the "tension" within his tendrils weak. Mikazuki threw out his arms, grabbing Izuku by the collar of his school uniform.

"Gotcha!" he yanked him out of the sludge villain's body with great strength.

Izuku lurched onto the ground, violently coughing out the sludge in his throat.

"**Hey!" **the villain yelled. The tendrils wrapped around Mikazuki's limbs tensed again, pulling him towards the villain again.

After coughing out a good amount of the sludge, Izuku turned back to see Mikazuki, who was leaning his body backwards while planting his feet firmly onto the ground, all to slow down the rate in which he was being pulled in by the slime villain.

"Mika!" Izuku yelled out worriedly.

He ran up and wrapped his arms around Mikazuki's torso before pushing his feet forward, trying to force them both to move backwards.

"Alright, now what?" Mikazuki asks with the tiniest bit of nervousness in his voice

"I… I don't know! Running from this guy looks impossible, and I'm not sure we can even hurt him!" Izuku answered hesitantly, unable to identify any kind of weakness as he looked at the villain that was pulling them in.

However, he noticed one thing.

"Unless…"

Despite mostly being made of sewer filth, the only other component that supposedly wasn't slime were the pair of eyes

"**Will you brats stay still?! I need a hostage before-!"**

"Have no fear you two…" a voice from behind the villain spoke to the two young men.

Everyone's attention was caught, and they looked towards whoever had said those words.

From Izuku's position, he couldn't see who was there. But he heard two gasps. A scared one from the villain and a small, surprised one from Mikazuki.

The stranger's voice grew significantly louder. "FOR I AM HERE!"

That line, and the deep voice that yelled it out… Izuku recognized it!

"A-All…"

"TEXAS SMASH!"

A _powerful_ gust of wind erupted out of nowhere, blowing the slime villain and his tendrils away.

Mikazuki had to lean forward and guard his face with his arms while Izuku held onto him tight, all to make sure they weren't blown back.

'_So much wind pressure!' _the two of them thought in unison.

As quickly as it came, the strong wind dissipated. Sludge was everywhere and stayed completely motionless, and the only sound that could be heard now was the thud of the stranger's shoes.

"There we go! Now to contain him and hand him over to the authorities!"

Izuku peaked his head around Mikazuki's shoulder, and he got the full view of a person he had longed to see up close.

All Might. The strongest hero in Japan. The man on top of the billboard that ranked each individual hero. The icon of the many ages of heroes.

"All Might… the strongest hero…" Mikazuki murmured, short for breath as he stared at All Might. "This is the first time either of us have seen him in person."

Before he proceeded with containing the sludge villain, All Might walked up to them.

"You two young men didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked politely.

Mikazuki nudged Izuku's stomach with his elbow, giving him a signal that now was a good time to ask for an autograph. "Oi, Izu. Aren't you going to…" he turned to his friend, and he could see the star struck look on his face.

"A… A-All.. All Migh…!" Izuku stuttered, his words growing high pitch with each syllable.

Izuku's head began to swirl, as if he couldn't process the fact that his favorite hero, the one whom he admired and aspired to be like since childhood, was standing before him, asking him if he had endured any harm before his arrival.

And before long, he had fainted.

"Izu?" Mikazuki quickly grabbed his friend's arm, preventing him from falling roughly onto the pavement.

"Izu?! IZU!"

* * *

**My Hero Academia**

**Of Debris and Heroes**

* * *

Izuku felt weird as his eyes opened up. He could feel his left cheek ache slightly, he saw a weird mix of blonde and black as he stirred awake, and he heard the faded voice of a very masculine man.

"Young man…? Young man! Come now, speak to me!"

"WHAAAAAAA-?!" he screamed and backed away when his vision cleared up, revealing that the mess of blonde and black colours were actually Mikazuki, and All Might him-freaking-self.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" All Might said with a sigh.

"This might be the first time you've ever actually scared me, man." Mikazuki said to him with a deadpan look.

Izuku had a hard time saying anything with the amount of hype he was feeling now. He looked in between Mikazuki and All Might several times before pinching himself all over.

"A-A-A-Am I… d-dreami-"

"Not dreaming buddy." Mikazuki cut in on Izuku's disbelief. He held a hand out, to which Izuku silently grasped so that he could be brought up to his feet.

"It's great to see you in top shape! I feel bad, getting the two of you mixed up in this chaotic chase of mine." All Might apologised before pulling out a soda bottle containing the unconscious sludge villain. "But thanks to the both of you boys, I have managed to successfully capture the villain!"

Mikazuki was… iffy about that statement. They didn't really do much other waste time for the bastard before All Might showed up.

His face scrunched up a little, showing his irritation.

All the while, Izuku was lost in his own world. Tunnel visioned as he could only see what was before him right now, that being Japan's number one pro hero.

Surprising Mikazuki, Izuku grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him furiously."I-I-I never thought this day would come! It really is All Might, Mika! H-he's standing right in front of us! He looks completely different up close than when he's on television!" he loudly stuttered as he continued to have a fanboy freak-out.

"Yeah, now can you stop shaking me before I start feeling sick?" Mikazuki asked, starting to feel his head grow a little dizzy from the back and forth movement he was subjected to.

Izuku quickly took his hands off him."Oh, s-sorry!" he apologised and bowed, but immediately stood upon a sudden realization. "Wait, I need to ask for an autograph! Where in the world is it…?!" he panicked as he searched for his notebook.

He stopped for a moment when Mikazuki poked his shoulder.

He turned and was treated to the sight of a signature, written in big bold letters, that spelled "ALL MIGHT" written within two pages in the middle of his notebook.

Izuku yanked his possession away from Mikazuki's fingers and screamed again. "AAAAAAAAH, HE ALREADY SIGNED!" he turned to All Might, who was now walking away from them, and began to repeatedly bow his head at an alarming rate. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, SIR! I'LL MAKE SURE TO TREASURE IT! IT'LL BE AN HEIRLOOM TO THE FAMILY!"

"No need to thank me young man! Simply doing my job after all! HA HA HA HA HA!" His humbleness and signature laugh only helped to make Izuku's bowing even more vigorous.

"All right! Now, it's time for me to hand in this criminal to the authorities! Make sure you catch me on TV!"

Wha- he was leaving?

Izuku stopped bowing and looked up to see his idol crouching, signaling he was ready to jump away from them.

He stepped forward."W-wait a minute, I need to ask you something, please!" he said pleadingly

Mikazuki, for an instant, turned black and white. Moments like this usually called for something he dreaded.

Izuku was about to do something stupid.

Or crazy.

OR BOTH.

"Izu…" Mikazuki said quietly.

"Now then-" All Might tensed, ready to take off.

"Izu don't!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"

All Might, with his inhumane strength, blasted off into the sky.

Both he and Izuku were gone.

"IZUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mikazuki, in a rare instance, raised his voice, watching as All Might and one of his best friends took to the sky. "Ugh, of all the crazy things he has done…!" he groaned as he sprinted through the general direction in which they flew towards.

This was also gonna be one of times he thanked the fact that he had a super-soldier system implanted into his back.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOUNG MAN?!" All Might yelled, his voice slightly muted with how high up they were. "IT'S GOOD TO BE ENTHUSIASTIC, BUT NOT TO THIS EXTENT!"

The pro began to try and push Izuku off his leg, the latter of which was holding onto his limb for dear life.

"HOLD ON, IF I FALL FROM THIS HEIGHT, THEN I WILL REALLY DIE!" Izuku's voice came out panicked, the terror of how high they were giving him the biggest adrenaline rush he's ever had.

"THAT'S TRUE! VERY WELL THEN! HANG ON TIGHT UNTIL WE LAND, WILL YA?!"

The both remained silent throughout the rest of their flight through the sky. Izuku made sure to keep All Might's leg in a vice grip, while All Might held onto the back of the boy's uniform for safety.

All of a sudden, All Might started coughing.

"*Cough*, Ahem!" a trickle of blood seeped through his teeth and flew off as soon as it left his mouth. "Shit, of all the times…!"

They descended onto the roof of a tall building, and Izuku was plopped onto the ground, regaining his bearings.

His face looked wrinkled up, and he was trembling all over. "S-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o sc-c-c-c-a-a-a-ary-y-y-y…!"

"Goodness, now is not a good time!" All Might said as he began to walk away from him. "I'm sure the people down stairs will help you get down. Until then, I _must _get going!"

Izuku snapped out of his scared-shitless state, seeing All Might prepare to jump away from him again.

He still hasn't asked him yet!

"A-ah- p-please wait!"

His pleas were dismissed.

"I mustn't! Time is of the essence!"

Not good… not good!

There was no time to be reserved! He had to ask now!

"C-CAN A QUIRKLESS PERSON BE A HERO LIKE YOU?!"

THAT got All Might to stop. He turned back to the green boy, who looked like he was desperate to hear an answer from him.

Sadly, All Might couldn't form a proper reply as he began coughing again. "*Cough*, *cough*!"

"I… I've always wanted to be a hero as great as you… even though I wasn't lucky enough to be born with a quirk that'll help me…"

Izuku's monologuing came out muted, but then picked up in volume, along with his optimism.

"But, I still aspire to become a hero, even if I'm "handicapped"! I wanna be someone who can save people with a smile like yo-"

When he looked up to see his favorite hero, he took in a sight that would forever be burned into his memory. Gone was Japan's number one, and in his place there were two things; smoke, and a different man.

A MAN WHO WAS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF ALL MIGHT IN TERMS OF BODY STRUCTURE.

"HUUUUUHHHHHHH-?!" Izuku let out a frightened scream that roared through the atmosphere.

"W-w-who…?! Who are you?! What- what in the world happened to All Might?! WERE YOU JUST SOME IMPOSTER THIS WHOLE TIME?!" he asked, pointing a shaking finger at the scarily lanky figure.

"No, I _am _All Migh- augh…" blood started to fall out of the man's mouth, causing Izuku to scream again.

"No way! T-this is what you really look like?!" Izuku asked in disbelief.

"Indeed it is." an image popped into All Might's head. "It's kinda like how guys will hold in their gut by the pool to look more fit. That's how my form changing works."

"I… I can't believe it…" Izuku muttered, still unable to wrap his head around… this entire thing!

"All Might is actually all skin and bone under a muscular guise…?"

"I am…"

Ever since he was capable of remembering things, he's looked up to All Might up until now. There was hardly ever a moment in his life where he _didn'_t look up to him, or at the very least have the utmost respect for him.

And now, after having his day go back and forth between horrible and amazing, he's learned what may be the current most important secret his generation may never know!

All Might, the overly buff superhero that anyone can rely on and ALWAYS smiles, is also this skinny man before him who has a deep frown on his fa-

HE WASN'T SMILING.

"H… ha… um… how…?" Izuku struggled to find the right words to say with how flabbergasted he was.

All Might grunted and made his way over to the railings so that he could take a seat. "I guess I can show you _why _I'm like this, since you've seen my real form, but please do not tell _anyone_ else about this secret." he pleads, prompting Izuku to snap out of his funk and nod slowly.

All Might proceeded to lift up his shirt, and Izuku gasped and the horrific sight before him.

He couldn't begin to properly state how _terrible _the scar on All Mights chest was. The red of his skin looked unhealthy, and it was sewn together to make it look even worse than it already was.

"Wha… what in the world…?!"

"A villain did this to me five years ago. Almost had my respiratory system destroyed and my stomach had to be removed. Ever since then my body's physical state has regressed and I can only actively operate as a hero for three hours a day now."

"Y-you said… five years ago? Toxic Chainsaw did this to you?"

All Might chuckled mirthlessly. "Hehe… you know your facts, dontcha kid? But no, a lowlife like that guy couldn't do this to me." he states before letting his shirt fall.

"Regardless though, by my request, this injury was never made public." All Might's expression grew grim as he looked Izuku right in the eye. "The symbol of peace must never be daunted by evil if he or she wants to save people with a smile. I smile not just to reassure others, but to ward off the overwhelming fear I myself feel."

"T-that can't be..."

All Might's unwavering smile, the one that would always reassure endangered civilians, the one that always meant that "everything is going to be alright", it was also meant to stop All Might's inner turmoil?

And the way he was talking to him… as if, he was still building up to something?

All Might stood up and moved towards his direction. "At any point during this profession, you can receive life threatening injuries like this. If you aren't careful, or are ill-prepared, you may someday end up like me."

… No.

No, no, no, no- NO!

'He couldn't be? No, please, not from you of all people!'

All Might walked passed him, and uttered the words that brought his entire world crashing down.

"That is why… I cannot say that "you can become a hero without a Quirk.""

Was he going to cry again? No, he already was. His vision was blurring. His lips were quivering too, and his arms and legs started to feel like jelly.

"Dreaming is not bad in the least. But, it's still important that you be realistic, young man."

Even All Might, the greatest hero he's known, told him that he couldn't be like him. All because he was Quirkless. All because he didn't have the "power" to be one.

"_It's best that you give up."_

"_I'm sorry Izuku!"_

"_And you think you can try to compete with me?!"_

"_How about you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be born with one in the next life!"_

"_I cannot say that "you can become a hero without a Quirk.""_

"_Dreaming is not bad in the least. But, it's still important that you be realisti-"_

"No…"

All Might heard Izuku's hushed voice, and stopped.

"Hm? Is that something else you need to ask me-"

"NO!"

All Might flinched.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You think… y-you're the first person to tell me to give up…?"

It's always been that way, age four to fourteen. Nothing but ridicule and discouragement from other people who knew he wasn't born with a Quirk.

Katsuki.

His classmates.

Even his own mother at one point.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE WHO KNOWS THAT I'M QUIRKLESS HAS TOLD ME TO THROW IN THE TOWEL! EVERYONE TELLS ME IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE I WASN'T BLESSED UPON BIRTH!"

And then, his life took a turning point.

He was reunited with Mikazuki.

He became friends with _everyone _at Chryse.

He and Mikazuki found Hitoshi

"But they…"

They were different. WAY different than everyone else.

"THEY SAID OTHERWISE! THEY TOLD ME I COULD BE A HERO EVEN WITHOUT A QUIRK! THAT EVEN WITHOUT A ONE, I COULD BE JUST LIKE YOU!"

Mikazuki.

Hitoshi.

Orga.

Akihiro.

Shino.

His mom.

It would take too long to list how many people were now supporting him, rooting for him to become a great hero.

"I WON'T STOP! I WON'T LET ANYONE, NOT EVEN YOU, SOMEONE WHO I ADMIRE SO MUCH, STOP ME FROM BECOMING A HERO!" with his outburst now finished, Izuku ran away. He busted down the door that led to the stairs downward.

"JUST YOU WATCH!" his voice echoed before he disappeared from All Might's sight.

The number one hero stood there, as if the boy's words petrified him.

"…"

"T-That… that was truly unexpected." All Might breathed out and began to reflect on what he just told the green haired kid.

"Have I… truly said the wrong things to him?" he asked himself, now questioning the "wisdom" him imparted to the young man.

All Might grumbled, feeling fairly frustrated with himself now.

His self reflection would need to wait, though, because he still had a job to do.

"Well, I still have a job to do, so I best get this guy to the police quickly…" he reached into his pockets to feel the soda bottle that he used to contain the slime villain.

He felt nothing but soft fabric.

"Huh?"

He searched his own person all over the place, and found nothing that resembled what he was searching for.

And then, he heard an explosion. One that could be seen through the windows, a few blocks down from where he was.

"W-What?!"

* * *

"Haaa…"

Thanks to the outburst that he had, it was as if steam was running out of Izuku's mouth.

His thoughts still lingered on the events that just took place.

"I ended up saying a lot more than I thought I would… I actually got mad and yelled at All Might…!" he said to himself with a mix of embarrassment and self-chastisement.

He sighed and held his notebook out and looked at All Might's signature.

"Even he said it was impossible…" He could feel eyes start to hurt again. But he stopped himself from weeping.

"Stop it… you just told him and everyone else, didn't you, Izuku?! Even if he's the best of the best, I can't let him or anyone else stop me!" he told himself harshly, eliminating all manner of negativity and focusing on the thought of everyone who's still behind him, supporting him.

"I'd be spitting in their faces if I decided to throw it all away now…"

"Well, if whatever happens, do not actually spit in our faces, please and thank you."

"AH!" Izuku jumped and looked behind him.

He saw a black uniform and very familiar violet hair.

"H-Hito?"

"That's my name." Hitoshi answered with a cheeky smirk.

Mikazuki then appeared from behind him.

"How… How did you two find me?"

"Took the train to get to this part of Musutafu, met this guy while he was tailing you-" Hitoshi paused, realizing that wasn't the right way to phrase it. "Or at least running towards your general direction, and now, with lady luck on our side, we found ya."

"H-Huh…"

"So anyway, you were saying something about spitting in our faces, which again, gross."

"Oh! Uh, hehe, yeah! That…" Izuku turned away sheepishly.

"Heard some more stupid stuff again?" Mikazuki asked.

Man, was he really that easy to read? Or maybe it was just Mikazuki. He was able to pick up on things others normally wouldn't be able to.

"... Yeah, actually." Izuku confirmed, but shook his head afterwards. "But, I'm not about to let it bring me down this time. I've already had that luxury once today, not giving myself the luxury of being put down a second time."

Mikazuki nodded with a small smile. "Good."

"How sweet, I'm _totally _jealous that I wasn't a part of you two's little heart to heart." Hitoshi said sarcastic smirk, earning eyerolls from his two friends.

"Pfft, zip it man." Izuku shoved him with his shoulder.

Hotshi shrugged it off.

"Next time either of you are overcome with a ton of grief, wait for me to show up so I can hit you with a motivational speech, plus a bitch slap. How about that?"

That... that actually sounded pretty nice. Aside from the bitch slapping part.

"I'll hold you to it so long as you leave out that bitch slap." Izuku replied.

Mikazuki gave a simple, "Umu."

Hitoshi chuckled. "No promises for that."

Izuku shook his head, although his smile grew wider.

His eyes then widened.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna show you-"

_Boom…!_

An explosion cut him off and grabbed all three of their attention.

Izuku remembered. He saw an explosion off in the distance when he ran away from All Might.

"Whoa… was I subsciously moving towards this conflict?" Izuku asked himself while rubbing his head. "Uwah, I really need to break habits like this."

"You _really _should." Mikazuki enforced his statement. "You already give us enough reason to worry as is."

"I know, I know…" Izuku said sheepishly as they moved towards whatever was happening.

The crowd was thick, so it was a little hard for the three of them to see much. But eventually they positioned themselves at an angle that would let them see what was going on.

Izuku saw a blob of green, moving sludge along with a pair of nasty red eyes.

"W-Why?! Why is that guy here?!" he cried.

"You know that ugly schmuck?" Hitoshi asked confusedly.

Mikazuki decided he would clarify. "A few minutes back, he tried taking me and Izu hostage. All Might managed to contain him by bottling him up, but from what we're seeing, he escaped somehow." he stated, which made Hitoshi grimace, and made Izuku think about how this could've happened.

'Was it back then? When I latched onto All Might? Then… this is all my fault!'

Hitoshi's frown deepened when another explosion shook the ground. "Why the hell are the pros doing nothing?" he said irritably before turning to Mikazuki, who grabbed his shoulder.

"The guy's got a hostage inside of him." he pointed forward, and when Hitoshi squinted his eyes, he could see a guy that was enveloped within the villain's body. "Combine that with the wildfire in the area, and the fact that he's completely tangible, means that the majority of the pros here probably can't do anything."

"Dammit." Hitoshi cursed as he fist tightened. "So that guy's just gonna need to stay in there and take it until someone better suited for this shows up?!"

"Looks like it…"

"They're suffering…" the two of them turned to Izuku. "Whoever's inside that villain's hold is enduring the same horrible suffocation that I felt…! All because of me!"

"Hey, stop that!" Hitoshi grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was an accident, wasn't it?'

Izuku wasn't convinced.

Guilt started to eat him up.

'I can't believe myself! I already cause enough trouble for the people I care about, and now I put someone else's life at risk because of a silly mistake I made?!'

He looked back at the chaos unfolding and prayed. Prayed for a hero to arrive soon. Prayed that the hostage will hold out until so.

'Somebody, please! There's no telling how long the hostage can go without air, so please hurry!'

Izuku opened his eyes to the chaos once again.

The slime villain finally formed himself in a way that allowed everyone to properly see who the hostage was.

Izuku froze.

He saw Katsuki's pained look.

What do you think, Izu? Any way the pros can work their way around this?" Hiotshi asked… no one?

Izuku was gone.

Both Mikazuki and Hitoshi looked forward, and saw a figure running through the crowd.

"_IZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

Their call fell on deaf ears.

Izuku was running.

He went into the burning field without even thinking twice.

"What is that kid doing?!" Death Arms yelled. "STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

He was also ignored, as Izuku's mind was already occupied.

'Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!' he was already panicking, the realization of what he and just done settling in. 'I ran in without a second thought, and now I don't know what to do! Think, Izuku, think! How, how do I save the hostage?! How do I win in this scenario!'

"**It's that kid from before!" **

"Mrhg?!" Katsuki opened an eye to see who the slime villain was talking about and he saw Izuku sprinting towards them.

"**Die in an explosion!" **Katsuki's arm was forcibly reared back, in preparation for an explosive attack.

Suddenly, Izuku remembered what he had deduced in his first encounter with the villain he was approaching.

'His eyes!'

He acted quickly by grabbing a pipe that was unearthed from the broken concrete and continued to charge forward.

'Please, please let me be right!'

"**Did you already forget, dumbass?! I'm made of liquid, nothing you do is gonna even faze me!" **the villain boasted as he launched his attack.

It was to dodge as Izuku leapt to his right and performed a jump.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

He brought down the broken pipe and SLAMMED it into the villain's pupil.

"**RAAAAAAAGH! MY EYE!"**

The sludge surrounding Katsuki's head retracted, giving a chance to cough and breathe again.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled as he landed on his feet.

He rushed ahead, shoving his arms deep into the villain's sludge body, grabbing hold of Katsuki's uniform.

"W-Why the fuck are you here?!" the ash-blonde demanded as he regained a proper breathing pace.

"No idea! Before I even knew it, I was running towards you!" Izuku admitted as he began to backpedal.

There were probably a few reasons he could list, actually. "Because it was the right thing to do", "because he still wanted to believe in the possibility of them being friends", "because he wasn't thinking straight."

But, above all else-

"Because…you looked like you needed help!"

The pros knew they needed to act, others the kid that went out before them could get seriously hurt.

"We gotta move now!" Kamui Woods yelled, prepared to sprint forward. "We can't just sit by and watch as the boy risks his life for nothi-"

The wood hero was interrupted when two figures raced passed him.

"Huh?!"

"**God damn brat, getting in my way!" **the slime villain yelled and formed a tendril with a hand.** "BEGONE ALREAD- GAH!"**

A rock was thrown at him, hitting his already hurt eye, causing him to stop his movements completely.

Izuku looked back to see who threw the rock and he saw Mikazuki, running at a blistering pace with his own pipe in hand. "Mika!"

Even though he was a good few meters away from them, Mikazuki jumped forward, his legs boosting him high enough to position himself above the slime villains eyes.

"Huuup!"

He swung the pipe sideways, with much greater force in comparison to Izuku.

"**BWAAAAAGH! **The villain cried as his own sludge moved to cover both of his eyes.

Mikazuki landed across from Izuku and Katsuki, and Hitoshi came up, ready to do what he knew he could do.

"HEY! YOU SLIMY SON OF CITIZEN SHIT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Hitoshi's voice roared, immediately directing the villains focus onto him. "DO THE ENTIRE WORLD A HUGE FAVOR AND CRAWL BACK INTO THE REVOLTING DUNGEON YOU WERE BIRTHED OUT OF! GODDAMN MOVING FERTILIZER WITH A NON-EXISTENT FACE THAT ONLY A COMPLETELY SICK FUCK WOULD LOVE!"

"**WHO THE FUCK SAID TH-" **before he finished his sentence, the slime villain could feel control of his "body" slipping, and soon the slime around Katsuki began to lose tension. **"Aaaahh…"**

"NOOOOOOW!" Hitoshi yelled at the two in charge of getting the hostage out of this mess.

Mikazuki dashed and his hand dived into the sludge, gripping Katsuki's uniform

"PUUULLL!" together, Mikazuki's absurd and Izuku's moderate strength, in conjunction with the slime villain's immobility thanks to Hitoshi's Brainwashing, made pulling the ash-blonde out of the villain's grip a cinch.

The audience present went wild after the three of them managed to save the hosatge.

"Woah! Those kids pulled it off!"

"They actually managed to save the other boy! Nice work, guys!"

"Be careful! That villain doesn't look to be out of it yet!"

As the onlookers cheered, Mikazuki, Izuku and Katsuki tumbled onto the pavement. Mikauzki stood up quickly and Izuku was on the ground keeping in front of Katsuki, all while Hitoshi ran up to them.

Mikazuki saw the pile of sludge move again, meaning they snapped him out of it after pulling Katsuki out of him. "Get ready! He's coming again!"

"**Fucking runts…!" **a pair of angry red eyes opened and glared at all of them. **"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!"**

All three of them prepped themselves as the villains' tendrils reared forward, all why making sure they stood in front of Katsuki.

But as the tendrils drew close, a very strong gust of wind blew past them.

The four boys gasped, and covered their eyes until the gust settled.

When they opened their eyelids again, Mikazuki and Izuku saw someone they had already met, and Hotshi and Katsuki saw someone they secretly longed to see for some time.

"A-All Might!"

"I feel so pathetic!" All Might said to himself, his smile twitching. "I admonished you earlier, and yet you and your friends put into practice what I preach before I even thought of acting!"

Without warning, All Might's free arm reached out and wrapped around the four young men present.

"Bwah?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

All Might tore his arm away from the sludge tendrils latching onto him.

"PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES FOR THE SAKE OF THE INNOCENT!"

He stepped forward while rearing his arm back.

"DETROIT SMAAAAAAASH!"

While throwing his back into it, All Might threw his punch, creating wind pressure that flew everywhere. The boys under All Might's arm braced themselves by using their arms to shield their faces. The heroes behind and in front of them stood in front of the civilians, or in Mt. Lady's case, covered the civilians with her arms to block the strides of wind.

With seconds, the wind disappeared, allowing the boys to get a good look at the results.

Sludge was everywhere, and even better, none of the piles were moving. They then felt a strange sensation on top of their heads. They looked up, and saw the sky grew darker before rain drops began to fall on everybody's heads.

"Are you serious…?" Hitoshi said Might let down the four of them onto the floor, and they sat there, gawking at their hero. "He changed the weather by simply throwing a punch...?!" he harshly whispered in disbelief.

Mikazuki wasn't too hard to impress, but the things that could do it were specific. This very moment had him close to speechless. "This is how strong the best is…?"

The crowd around them began cheering for All Might, this time much more audibly compared to their cheers for them.

"I can't believe it!"

"He actually made it rain just by throwing a punch!"

"I knew he was strong, but this might be too much!"

"That's All Might for you!"

All Might stumbled slightly but quickly regained his footing. As his fist rose into the air, so did the voices of his many fans.

Despite being in awe, Izuku's relief, knowing that the fight was truly over, overcame his admiration for All Might.

"It's… it's finally over...!" Izuku sighed as his entire body tilted backwards.

With his eyes closed and exhaustion taking over, Izuku didn't notice All Might turning his head to look at him.

'Nana… I believe I have found the one I will choose!'

B

"Seriously, there's a line on how reckless a person can be, and you three may as well have crossed it!"

They were being scolded.

For the sake of fairness, _they _did break the rules. Even if it might been for the sole sake of saving Katsuki, the went out of line, risking their own lives, trying to be heroes even though they were without proper licenses

Still, Izuku and Hitoshi couldn't help but wince when Death Arms and Kamui woods yelled at them.

Meanwhile Mikazuki… he honestly didn't give much of a crap.

"Just because things turned out alright doesn't give you three the clear for putting your lives in danger! What would have happened if one thing went wrong?!" Kamui chastised them while getting up in front of their faces."Next time, trust the pros to do their work!"

"Y… Yes, sir."

"Heard."

"Umu."

"Hmph!" satisfied with their answer, Kamui Woods and Death Arms quit and their admonishing and faced the other direction.

"It's just…" Izuku's whisper made them look back at the three of them. "The hostage was my classmate, and I saw the pained look on his face. At that point, I decided that I couldn't just sit and watch him suffer anymore."

… Well, that was some good justification if they heard any.

Despite both of them not being too fond of said ash-blonde asshat, both Mikazuki and Hitoshi looked at him and couldn't contain a snort.

This was just another instance of Izuku doing something crazy, dumb, or both, and then them being proud of the results.

"Ugh…" Death Arms groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his large fingers.

The Punching Hero approached them and crouched, giving all three of them a stern look.

Izuku was frightened, Hitoshi grew a little nervous, and Mikazuki… he just couldn't care less.

"You three young man, you had best not take my words as encouragement to do something like this again, you hear me?!" Death Arms yelled while pointing right at Izuku.

"Y-YES, SIR!"

"Loud and clear."

"Umu."

Death Arms harrumphed and stood up, crossing his arms."You did well."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_That _was a shocker.

"P-Pardon?" Izuku stuttered, wondering if he really heard what he just heard.

Kamui stepped in, knowing what Death arms was going to say next. "You may have put yourselves in danger, but you saved that boy with efficiency, and in the end, no one got seriously injured."

Okay, _now _both Mikazuki and Hitoshi were _really _proud. Both in Izuku and a little bit in themselves.

Izuku could feel the enthusiasm within him build up.

"_You three did good!" _the pro duo said in unison, giving the full on smirks, at least in Death Arm's case, and thumbs up.

Izuku felt the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

But it stopped when Death Arms shoved his face in front of him again.

"But seriously, do not do this again! At least not until you're all full-fledged heroes!"

"W-WE WON'T!" Izuku shouted.

Mikazuki and Hitoshi looked at him blankly.

'_He will.'_

"Come on now!" Kamui and Death arms confused the three of them when they lifted them up by their arms and brought them in front of them."All Might may be the main star of this scene, but you boys still deserve some praise, no?"

"U-um, well-" before Izuku could protest, Death Arms called out to the audience.

"Everyone, I'd like you to turn your attention to these three boys, please!" he called to them, causing them to gather around them.

"These three, despite acting out of line, managed to do our job for us. Although I won't encourage them to do this again, at least until they become pro heroes themselves, I will say they definitely deserve praise!"

Kamui then finished his partner. "So free cheers for these three aspiring heroes who helped to save the day!"

The crowd erupted, arms rising up, phones coming out, recording videos and snapping pictures, and praise flying towards Izuku, Mikazuki and Hitoshi.

"You three were awesome!"

"Your first time ever dealing with a villain, and you did so well! You're going places!"

"Keep it up!"

"We're rooting for you heroes!"

Hitoshi, taking pride in himself and his partners in glory, smirked and whispered to the both of them, "It's like we're pros already."

Mikazuki lips did nothing to suppress his smirk. "Maybe."

Izuku put on an embarrassed smile."Ehehehe, I think it's still _way _too early to say, Hito."

As the crowd continued to roar with cheers and praise, Katsuki sat outside the ring of people, growing more and more infuriated with what he was seeing and hearing.

"Grrr…"

* * *

"_Uuugh…"_

Cool colored trio groaned together as they made their way home to Chryse.

"I am so exhausted… I need to get to Chryse, take a shower, have a ton to eat, and collapse onto the couch." Izuku whined as his entire body wobbled with each step he took.

Mikazuki shared his thoughts. "Ditto. Only I'll be collapsing onto my bed."

"Can I say something?" Hitoshi grabbed their attention and held out three of his fingers. "I established three ways that I would die in the future; old age, disease, and M.I.A when I become a pro."

"_Why M.I.A-?" _

"NOW HOWEVER!" Hitoshi stopped them from asking with his cry. He then raised a fourth finger "There's a _fourth _possibility; you giving me constant strokes with all the crazy shit you do." he said, putting down his fingers. All except one, which he used to drill at Izuku's forehead.

"S-sorry…" Izuku muttered, feeling genuinely guilty that he caused his friends trouble _again_.

Hitoshi sighed and pulled his hand back. "I wasn't discouraging you to stop, though."

"Wha- r-really?" Izuku dumbfoundedly asked.

"We'd be hypocrites if we did." Mikazuki stated.

"No kidding. We probably would do the same even if you aren't around to influence us."

Izuku began to look a bit happier and managed to put up some bravado. "Exactly! Honestly, the fact that you even complain about the things I do is stupid!" he said with a smug face, earning small smirks from the two of them.

"You looking for a fight, kiddo?" Hitoshi jokes while cracking his knuckles.

Before he could rebuttal, Izuku began to feel a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone, and the first thing he saw when turning it on was notification after notification.

Each one having names he knew, and majority of them containing worry.

"Oh no. Everyone's called and texted." he says grimly.

Hitoshi looked over his shoulder to see. "Obviously. No way would they miss the news."

The purple boy then looked between Izuku and Mikazuki with a lopsided smile. "I guess that means we really are celebrities, aren't we boys?"

Mikazuki deadpanned at him. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

Izuku suppressed a chuckle and motioned them to start walking again.

"Alright, we should get going. We've got a lot to do when we get back after all."

His friends complied and started to move.

And then they were stopped by a voice in the distance.

"DEKU! EDGE LORD! LEFTOVER!"

"_Oh?" _The cool coloured trio halted and looked over their shoulders to see the hostage they saved run up to them.

"K-Kacchan?"

Katsuki stopped a good few meters from them, regaining his breath before he spoke. "All of you… I never asked for any of your help! I could've taken that shit stain on by myself!"

Mikazuki's head hung, knowing full well where this was going. "Oh boy, this again. I just love his douchey monologues, don't you?" he whispered to Hitoshi sarcastically.

"Haven't heard enough of them. Probably never wanna hear another one after this." Hitoshi replied with a comparable amount of sarcasm.

Katsuki began his rant as he pointed to Izuku first.

"Deku! You're a complete failure who's futilely trying to compete in the big leagues! Don't you ever try and look down on me! And don't think I owe you!"

His finger moved to Mikazuki

"EDGE LORD! I don't care what kind of Quirk or talent you have! I'm the guy who's going to be number one in the near future, so you can bet that you wasted your time and my time trying to help Deku achieve nothing!"

And finally, his finger moved to Hitoshi.

"And you! Leftover! I could give less than a rats ass about you! You're basically a lackey to these two dunces! You're even more insignificant!"

Katsuki screams as loud as he can. "YOU HEARD ME, RIGHT?! QUITE MESSING WITH ME, YOU DAMN NERDS!"

Without another word, he pivoted from his heel and walks away all moody, leaving the three of them sweat dropping at his proclamation.

"_What a tough guy…" _they whisper to each other.

But as Katsuki's figure faded away, Izuku looked relieved. "Still… I'm glad he came out unharmed."

The blue and purple of the trio looked at him weirdly.

"I don't get how you can respect the human rights of a douche like that. You must have the patience of an elite Buddhist monk." Mikazuki grumbled while ruffling his hair.

Hitoshi scoffed at Mikazuki while waving him off. "Forget a Buddhist monk. This green bean probably has the patience of the one that those guys worship."

"You guys are ridiculous." Izuku smiled and shook his head.

"Let's go home now-"

"I AM HERE!"

And they were stopped again!

"_WAH!" _Izuku and Hitoshi jumped while Mikazuki flinched slightly.

"A-All Might! How in the world did you find us?" Izuku asked with a stammer.

All Might laughed at him while flexing his muscles. "HA HA HA! How, you ask?! Simple! Because I am All Migh- brrrgghgh!"

The top hero scared the living daylights out of all three of them when smoke appeared out of nowhere, leaving behind an unhealthily skinny man who was vomiting up blood..

"WOOOOOOAH!" Izuku yelled.

All Might's secret had just been revealed to two more people!

Thank goodness they were people he knew and trusted.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Hitoshi screamed and backed away from the now lanky All Might. "Who… who the heck is this? Is... is that really All Might standing in front of us?!"

"Y-Yeah… his true form apparently." Izuku answered.

""His true-" what?" Mikazuki asked, taken aback at what he was seeing and hearing.

"Oh dear… I really overestimated how long I could hold my muscle form." All Might said to himself as he coughed up the rest of the blood that came up his throat

He exhales and turns back to them. "Looks like that cat is out of the bag for you two. But explanations will come later, because for now, I wish to talk to your green haired friend."

"M-me?" Izuku pointed to himself.

All Might wanted to talk to him? Was it about him yelling at him back then? Maybe about his reckless behavior during their fight with the sludge villain?

Whatever it was, he knew Mikazuki and Hitoshi could be trusted.

"Um, can they both stay?" Izuku gestures to his friends.

"Can they keep a secret?" All Might asks, earning a resolute nod from Izuku.

His lips parted, ready to say what he needed to. But he stopped abruptly, holding in what he wanted to say, which helped make the three of them anxious.

But then they grew confused as All Might laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hahahahaha! You proved me completely wrong!" he states to Izuku, surprising him and leaving him even more confused.

"I firmly believed that it would be best for you to pursue a completely different, much safer career." All Might's thoughts drifted to when Izuku ran in to save the boy being held captive by the sludge villain. "And yet, at that time, you and your friends moved before I did."

Oh, that? All Might was also praising them for what they did?

"That… that wasn't anything special, really! I'm sure another pro would've acted if we stayed behind." Izuku replied humbly.

"That may be true." All Might agreed, but then began to argue against what he said. "But you moved before anyone else."

Izuku froze.

"You, a Quirkless boy, moved ahead before any of the pros did! You saved a life when other people thought that it couldn't be done! And as a result of that call to act, I was also spurred to move forward!"

He couldn't move or speak.

This was the complete opposite of the situation that happened on the roof.

"You moved towards danger, your body moving before you could even process what you had done, right?!"

No… no was he really about to hear what he _wanted _to hear from All Might?

"T-that… that's true…" Izuku said weakly.

His legs were starting to give out on him, and his heart began to ache.

"Then there's no questioning it!"

The tears were beginning to flood out of his eyes and Hitoshi and Mikazuki had to step in and hold him up.

"YOU CAN BE A HERO!"

Izuku tasted salt eyes his tears fell over his mouth and fell onto his clothing.

He felt a strong pat on the back, courtesy of a proud Mikazuki. "Back straight, Izu. Back straight."

Hitoshi ran a hand through his hair, looking equally as proud. "Don't wanna look like a wimp at a moment like this."

"Shut up you two…!" Izuku whimpered with a watery smile forming on his face.

As Mikazuki instructed, Izuku stood tall, wiping his face with his sleeve before looking at All Might full on.

It finally happened.

It may not have been something he needed, but he was able to hear the words he's always wanted to hear from his idol after everything that happened.

This meant more than he ever anticipated.

"Indeed, those traits of yours, and the fact that you truly could become a quirkless hero…"

All Might brought his hand out and clenched it into a fist.

"I do not believe I am wrong to say that you are worthy of my power!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"H-huh?"

* * *

**What.**

**The.**

**FOGHUFDHOFOWHFDOHOWSJDOJOFHWOJDO-**

**This was a RIDICULOUSLY LONG chapter! More than 50 pages of work! I had completely forgotten how much content was in chapter 1/episode 1-2 of MHA XD. Combine that with some procrastination on top of the things I added and changed, and you get why I was gone for so long.**

**So before I leave you off with the usual farwell and see you later, I wanna tell you guys something you already know.**

**Take care of yourselves. I know people from all over are telling you that caution is of utmost importance at this crisis, but I wanna be another person to tell you.**

**Because the thought of someone reading my story, someone who I don't even know passing away without me knowing it, it honestly makes me really sad. And scared. Sad that someone out there in the world could just be… gone at any moment, and scared that it could happen at any moment.**

**So please, for now, stay at home, be patient, we'll make it through this goddamn pandemic.**

**Sigh.**

**Until then, enjoy this little bit I'm leaving at the end.**

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight…" Hitoshi said exasperatedly, his fingers rubbing his temples. "All Might, the greatest Hero in Japan, is basically a complete skeleton underneath a muscular mascot costume, and his ridiculously strong quirk can be given to other people at his choosing."

Hitoshi then looked to All Might himself, who was staring at the falling sun off at the horizon of Dagobah beach.

"And us three are some of the _very _few who know this secret now."

"That about sums it up." Mika said plainly as he leaned back onto the worn down bench they were sitting on.

Hitoshi sighed and leaned back as well. "You know, with news like this, I wouldn't be surprised if the very next day, the rest of the top ten on the hero billboard suddenly declare themselves to be extraterrestrials here to claim ownership on our world."

Mikazuki peaked an eye at him. "Don't jinx it."

Hitoshi then turned his head to his green haired friend sitting next to him and smirked. "So, what's your answer _Mr. Chosen One?_ Feeling willing enough to collect three orbs and stop a great tragedy?" he said teasingly while nudging Izuku's shoulder, only to get no reaction out of him.

For the majority of the time they were there, Izuku had sat down, back hunched while he was deep in thought.

"Uh… Izu? Are you still with us?"

Izuku did hear his purple haired friend, although he didn't immediately reply. His thoughts kept him silent for a while.

After less than a minute, a solemn expression appeared on his face, showing that he was able to organize his thoughts and reply properly.

"You know... when we all started training to get into U.A., I had resolved myself to get in despite being Quirkless. So that, even though I don't have a quirk, even though I'm "powerless", I could be just as good a hero as anyone else." Izuku said with a low voice. He looked at the skinny form of All Might, and frowned slightly. "Now… Now I'm being given an awesome power that, as cool as it is, I'm only getting because I was at the right place at the right time."

He brought up a hand to pull back his hair, and fully allowed his indecisiveness to show with the troubled look he had now.

"I just…. I don't know. I'm not sure if I truly deserve All Might's strength. None of us can be certain that there's a clearly better choice than me out there- ouch!"

Izuku flinched when he felt a sharp jolt of pain on his forehead. He covered the now red flesh with his hands as he looked at Mikazuki, who had just given him an unnaturally strong flick to the head.

"W-why?!" he cried while rubbing away the pain.

"Dummy." said Mikazuki, looking at Izuku as if he was temporarily the dumbest person on Earth.

"Wha-?"

"Becoming a hero means you've got to have what it takes to save people. Do you have _any_ idea how many people already know that you've got what it takes? I know that you do, your mom knows that you do, Hito knows that you do, everyone at Chryse knows that you do, and now Japan's top hero says that you do, AND that you're worthy of the strength he's clearly set on giving to you."

Okay, simple as it was, that statement got Izuku to stop and think again. But Mikazuki had yet to finish.

"Besides, having an extra boost in power will result in you being capable of saving even more lives, so this is a win-win scenario on both party's part, right?" Mikazuki nonchalantly stated while putting his hands behind his head.

"W-well… when you put it like that…" Izuku murmured, unable to think of a rebuttal to counter Mikazuki's reasoning.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Hitoshi "Take it. And if you still think you haven't earned it, do that by leveling up, learn new moves along the way, and evolve into a top pro with it."

… Really? Like, that kind of comparison made sense, but really?! That's the clincher that helped him finally decide what his answer would be?

Izuku looked at Hitoshi with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I did not think a Pokemon analogy was going to help finalize my choice."

"Well it did, and I pretty much needed to come up with something unique since I had no wise words to add." Hitoshi got a stifled chuckle out of the both of them. "Anything I could have said, Mika's already taken from me."

Mikazuki stuck out his tongue at him. "Bleh."

Hitoshi smirked and scoffed. He moved his arm behind Izuku and pushed Mikazuki's head back roughly. It earned him a backhand, one that hurt, and yet was basically a love tap coming from the guy he was picking a fight with.

"Ow!" Hitoshi whined while rubbing his now stinging cheek.

"You seriously wanna try again?" Mikazuki asked with a smirk of his own.

The purple haired boy harrumphed. "Let's do it. I've gotta check my progress anyway." he hopped over the bench and rolled a single sleeve of his uniform back.

Mikauzki's smirk grew a little wider before he followed him. He made a reminder for himself to add another point for his score in Izuku's notebook.

"Guy's really?" Izuku gave them an incredulous look as they walked to a spot where they could arm wrestle easily. "I mean, I get that it's good for Hito in _some _way, but he always gets hurt in the end!"

All he got in response was a flip of the bird from Hitoshi.

Izuku sighed and shook his head. But then he started giggling, realising that he had started to fret over what was essentially a non-existent issue.

They were right. One for All was basically an advantage when boiled down, and one that he'd be pretty stupid to pass up on. And although All Might gave him the clear, he would just need to prove to _himself _that he was worthy by becoming a top tier hero with this new power up.

Izuku hopped off the bench and cupped his mouth.

"All Might!" he called while running towards the scarily skinny man.

Said skinny man turned to the young man jogging towards him.

Izuku stopped in front of him and stood with his back straight.

His torso bent to a perfect ninety degrees before he yelled, "I'll be in your hands, so please take good care of me!"

All Might's signature smile appeared, and he assumed his muscular form.

"Perfect!"

* * *

**OH YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE?! Nah man or woman.**

**Here are some sneak peaks! Wanna be surprised? SKIP THIS!**

* * *

**Of Debris and Heroes (Sneak Peaks)**

* * *

"**So right now, with how much I've trained myself, I can use 10% of One for All. Any more than that and I begin to put a good amount of strain on my body, if not break my bones..." Izuku said to himself while writing down notes. "So I need to think… What can I do to my hero costume to compensate? What additions can I add to make my hits hurt more? Be creative, Izuku Midoriya, be creative...!"**

* * *

"**Train my body, become more agile and flexible, learn how to use the capture scarf, practice parkour, create the design for my hero costume…" Hitoshi read off the page he made, listing off all the things he wrote down after his training session with his new "teacher".**

* * *

"**Mikazuki, you sure you're alright to go?" Nadi asked worriedly**

"**Yeah, so let's hurry." Mikazuki replied, blood freely running out of his nose while breathing in and out.**

**Nadi sighed a bit and backed away from him and the white mobile suit. "If it's your call!"**

* * *

"**So, you're the leader of the nameless vigilantes whom the pros are having a hard time capturing?" the man wearing a white suit jacket asked while smirking slightly at the young man he was questioning. **

**Orga said nothing while a drop of sweat fell from his head.**

* * *

"**I must say, it's very nice to get to meet the fourth best hero in Japan, Mr. Fareed. I'd introduce myself, but I'm fairly certain that would be unnecessary." Nezu greeted politely.**

"**Right you are, Principal Nezu of U.A." Mcgillis smiled and held his hand out, allowing both of them to shake hands.**

* * *

"**I do like the pink symbols and the green eyes, but I think we should change them both to give it some sort of visual connection to him, right?" Lafter asked Nadi, causing the big man to give her a questioning look.**

"**Well if that's the case, what colours should we change them to?"**

**Lafter began to conjure up a few different ideas in her head.**

**A grin appeared on her face when she thought about Mikazuki's cobalt blue eyes.**

* * *

"**U-uh… you're a fan of TK?" Kyoka asked awkwardly, internally cursing at herself because of her stuttering.**

"**Yeah." Mikazuki replied plainly.**

* * *

"**For so long, I've been the Deku that was your verbal punching bag…" Izuku's voice came out quiet at first, but then his volume was dialed up when he looked at Katsuki right in the eyes with burning determination. "But not anymore! Starting today, I'm the Deku who can do it!"**

**Bright lights enveloped his body before green electricity ran all over him.**

**Katsuki's glare intensified, and his intense anger flared even hotter than before. "Damn nerd…!"**

* * *

"**Those two are incredible." Hitoshi said as he pictured the image of Izuku and Mikazuki standing in front of them. "Even though they're already amazing, they're always searching for a way to improve themselves. Because they know that there isn't a cap on how strong they can become."**

**Hitoshi let out a sigh.**

**His face contorted, showing off his feelings of determination.**

"**And that's exactly why I can't fall behind. They may never see me as such, but I **_**refuse **_**to be dead weight to them."**

* * *

"**They're ready?" Tomura asks while scratching the itch on his neck.**

"**Yes, the mobile suits unit is fully prepared and ready to deploy." Kurogiri replied while his mist composed body began to expand.**

"**Good…" the hand-covered villain mutters, excitement bleeding through his tone. "It feels a bit weird, using kids to kill other kids. But, so long as we crush All Might's pride as the Symbol of Peace, I'm all for it." Tomura began chuckling ominously, and the itch on his neck began to lessen.**

* * *

"**Hey, Handy-Man, Black Bird…" Mikazuki's icy voice, that which was masking the burning fury he was feeling within himself, cut through the tension in the air. **

"**You send another kid to try and kill me, you try to kill my friends again… **_**and I will lose it.**_**"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Let's go… Barbatos!"**


	6. The Starting Line (Purple)

Yesterday was… to understate, _hectic_.

On top of all the crazy events that occured that Izuku, Mikazuki, and Hitoshi were involved with, the _aftermath_, that being their return to Chryse, was the cherry on top of the frantic day.

All three of the cool coloured trio's mom's, that being Inko, Merribit and Hitoshi's mom, Shiro Shinso, they met up in the house and scolded them even _worse _than the pro heroes did earlier that day.

It was a rare sight, seeing Mikazuki wince multiple times thanks to the yelling from the three moms.

But after all the yelling, and about an hour sitting there in seiza, the scolding ended with a bear hug from not only the moms, but almost _everyone _in Chryse.

There was fluff, and the trio absorbed it all.

Today was a new day. As agreed before he and his friends separated from All Might, who's real name happened to be Yagi Toshinori, Izuku would meet him him at Dagobah beach so that he could layout his ten month plan to become a better vessel for his quirk, One for All.

And it started with, coincidentally, ridding the beach of the garbage that plagued it.

"My goodness! We've only met yesterday and you're already giving me surprise after surprise." All Might sat atop a thrown out refrigerator while observing, to his surprise, a fairly buff Izuku moving broken down machines and waste into a neat pile.

"First came the shock that you and those cool colored friends of yours have actually been cleaning this beach for some time and now comes the fact that you've got some bulk underneath that uniform of yours! HA HA HA HA!"

Izuku giggled sheepishly at his praise. "It's nothing spectacular, honestly. I didn't exactly have a unique strength, so I simply needed to compensate somehow." he looked around the beach, observing the amount of garbage still present even after all the work the three of them did. His mood soured slightly. "Besides, combined with Mika deliberately holding himself back and the rate in which people dump their garbage here, the three of us have only gotten less than halfway done with cleaning this place up.

All Might still nodded with approval. "Even so, the fact that you three volunteered to make an attempt to clean this entire mess, all while improving your bodies, is worthy of praise."

Izuku smiled.

"So, even though I planned on doing it without your training layout, why did you think of having me clean up the trash here?" he inquired while looking around the junk filled beach.

"Ah, well the reason is simple!" All Might shouts while pulling out a phone to take a picture of Izuku. "You've yet to become a proper vessel for One for All!"

Izuku sputtered and looked at All Might, slack jawed. "W-What?! B-But you said-!"

"That you were worthy! And indeed you are! But as healthy as your body is, it has yet to reach a level where it can handle a good portion of One for All's tremendous power."

That got Izuku even more curious.

"R-really?"

All Might nodded. "One for All is a Quirk that gathers the highest point of a person's physical ability and forms it into one." A picture formed in All Might's head, depicting Izuku as he was now being a vessel for One for All. "Even with how well developed your body currently is, exposing your limbs to such great power could potentially mean your arms will become a complete wreck after use."

"A-A complete wreck?!" Izuku squealed, shivers running up and down his body.

Izuku shook his head and breathed in and out to calm himself before he continued with his questioning. "So, in order to strengthen my physical ability, and to do community service at the same time, I'm gonna be cleaning this beach on my own now?"

"Right you are, young Midoriya!" All Might confirmed with a thumbs up, but his barely changing expression turned slightly worrisome. "Although, again, I'd like to know if this plan will be detrimental to Young Shinso's and Young Augus' training." All Might asked, concerned that he might have thrown a wrench into important plans.

Izuku's mouth parted, but he shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. Mika is already ridiculously strong so he can live without training here, and Hito said he could find definite alternatives, so we're in the clear!"

"Good!"

Izuku expected to return to his work after that, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When Izuku looked at All Might again, his smile was thinned out slightly, which already meant something grim was about to be brought up.

"May I ask you something else, Young Midoriya? If you're okay with me asking a personal question." All Might asked somberly.

"O-oh, uh, I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

All Might nodded and sighed. He then crouched to so that both he and Izuku were at eye level.

"Does Young Augus have the Alaya-Vijnana system implanted inside of him?"

Oooooooooooooh.

Of course he'd notice.

Anyone who hasn't been a pro hero for a good amount of time could mistake Mikazuki's strength as a simple strength-enhancement Quirk.

But secret to all civilians, that immense strength could come from another source, that being the Alaya-Vijnana System.

Over the years, children who were forced to take on the surgery, all for the sake of becoming child super soldiers, were discovered, and obviously, higher-ups decided that it needed to be kept a secret.

The consequences of what would happen were plentiful: demand for the surgery to be made legal, an outburst in production of the implant, increase in illegal production and buying of the system, a complete upset in the balance of power with a bunch of super soldiers running around anywhere, the problems keep going on.

And so, anyone who discovered the weird spines on a person's back were sworn to secrecy, otherwise said person and anyone they've told would be subjected to all kinds of legal reprimands.

All Might continued.

"I know that it could just be a simple strength enhancement quirk, but, experience has taught me to not rule out the alternative."

Izuku saw no reason to keep this from All Might, because the man probably had many cases where he needed to save people like Mikazuki, and so he nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"As I thought…" All Might said quietly. "Has he… ever considered getting the surgery to remove it?"

Izuku's smile was a sad one.

"No." he replied simply.

They sat down on the bench that was here yesterday, and Izuku continued. "Mika believes that he needs to be strong, not just to be a hero, but to live."

All Might's expression grew more downcast, even though his smile remained.

"He may not show it a lot, I mean he's always got that classic blank look on his face," Izuku's tone shifted as he giggled, imagining said boy's stone-faced look. But then the sadness in his voice returned. "But there's so much he wants to protect, and so much he wants to live for."

Izuku held his hands together as he continued. "He wants to always be able to come home at any time and see everyone he loves be there. He wants to dedicate himself to his hobbies when all the hard working is done. He wants to be able to eat his favorite foods and snacks. And most of all, he wants to make sure nothing bad happens to us."

All the times Mikazuki pushed himself too far were etched into his mind. Every time the thought of him losing someone he's grown attached to, he'd train day in and day out, until he eventually forgot about him.

He earned a good amount of blisters, a good amount of scolding and a HUGE amount of love from everyone around him every time that happened.

Izuku sighed. "That's why he's yet to remove the system from his body. Every strength he gains, every advantage he can use, he utilises _all _of it. All for our sake and for the sake of becoming a hero."

"Is that so…" All Might muttered quietly, imagining how life would be like, paranoid that a loved one would be gone because of your weakness.

Willing away the negative emotions, All Might stood up and harrumphed. "Wanting to be strong is good indeed! But fear being the driving factor in it will hamper one's progress!"

All Might stood in front of Izuku and held a hand out. "So let us add a new reason for you to become stronger! So that Young Augus will know that you can take care of yourself! So that he knows that you are powerful enough to ward off danger by yourself!"

The thought of that brought Izuku out of his sad reminiscing.

Being able to show Mikazuki he could look out for himself, being able to relieve his worries of him suddenly disappearing on him while on the field.

Izuku started to get pumped up.

"Yes, sir!" he answered resolutely.

"Then enough with the bad memories!" All Might pulled out a few pieces of paper from his pocket. "It's for time for your "Aim to pass: American Dream Plan!"

Izuku excitedly took the paper from All Might's hand and examined it.

And then his excitement disappeared completely.

"Um… All Might?" Izuku called with an even voice.

"HA HA HA! Yes, yes I'm all ears young Midoriya!" All Might sounded ready to hear Izuku's thoughts on his plan to make him a better vessel.

"This training regime is… _mediocre_."

"..."

Silence filled the beach park, and All Might's posture froze. His body began to tilt before he snapped out of it and took in Izuku's response.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" his scream, voiced fully in english, sliced through the silence, causing Izuku to wince at the sudden boost of volume. "B-But Young Midoriya! I actually worked really hard coming up with this plan!"

Izuku felt bad, making All Might's hard work very much insignificant. But he had good reasons!

"D-Don't get me wrong! This schedule would be good for a person who's not as fit as I am!"

That offered some elation for the number one hero, although not enough to elevate his current mood now.

"Buuuuut…?" All Might drawled while twsiting his hand.

"But… compared to what I now do with Mika and Hito, this schedule… doesn't compare."

"May I see _your _schedule then?!" All Might cried, startling the poor boy.

Izuku put All Might's papers away and out came his notebook.

'Okay, where did he get that?' All Might observed while staring questioningly at the object now in Izuku's hand.

Izuku flipped the cover of his magically appearing notebook and handed it to All Might.

The pro hero took a while to examine it, looking through the details and nodding a few times.

AND THEN HIS EYES NEARLY SHOT OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS.

"U-Uh, t-t-this is…!"

"All Might?" Izuku called, worried that All Might found something severely wrong with the schedule that he and his friends came up with.

All Might jolted and stopped his stuttering before rapidly shaking his head. He then looked at Izuku as if he was shifted into a completely different light.

"Y-Young Midoriya, allow me to rephrase what I said earlier." All Might said with a weaker voice than before, leaving Izuku with question marks flying out of his head.

"Your training will help you become a better vessel than you _already _are."

* * *

Morning…

Morning, morning, morning- MORNING!

Hitoshi's red, dry and crusty eyes opened to the sunlight that was _invading _his room.

"Huuuuuuuuuuugh…" he let out a coarse heave as his body turned so that he could see the time.

8:10 it read.

Hitoshi whined even more when he struggled to get the feeling back into his currently immobile body. "God… why do I suck with mornings so muuuuuuuuch." he whined while shoving his hands into his face.

It probably took him a good five minutes to just get himself off his bed, and another five to get himself washed up and ready for the day.

The door to his room opened and he made his way into the kitchen, where the scent of breakfast invited him.

He came into his mother's view, and he heard her giggle at him.

"Managed to get up on your own this time, huh, sleepy head?" she teased as she took the pan off the stove.

"Mommy, wow, I'm a big boy now." Hitoshi replied tiredly as he seated himself at the table.

Shiro, with a fresh plate of food in hand, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before placing his breakfast on the table. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I love or am annoyed about the fact that you inherited this problem from your father."

Hitoshi smiled a bit at the quip. "It's not my fault his genetics made me, me." he said as he began to dig into his first meal of the day.

Shiro giggled again and tucked her light-violet hair behind her ear. "Well, at the very least don't let those genetics of yours stop you from having fun with boys today, alright?"

Hitoshi's smile became a full-on smirk as he finished his eggs. "Of course I won't. I can't remember the last time I _didn't _enjoy myself when I was with those weirdos."

* * *

Weekends were just about any teenager's favorite time of the week.

In Hitoshi's case, it meant less school, more time with his bros, which was already reason enough to look forward to today.

More Chryse, or the Midoriay residence, meant a lot of things were guaranteed to occur. Being able to hang out freely with Mikazuki and Izuku was the obvious take away, but multiplayer video games, anime and manga binges, afternoon naps, exercise, walks around neighbouring cities, eating out, all just a few things on the list that were so much more enjoyable with them around.

The benefits didn't even stop at Mikazuki and Izuku. Everyone else at Chryse, Orga, Shino, Chad, Eugene, the kids, so on and so forth, each of them contributed in more ways than one to making the weekends infinitely better than the weekdays.

And so, even though he'd never say it to anyone other than his blood-related family, he'd always be very enthusiastic when visiting Chryse or the Midoriya's.

He yawned as he strolled down the sidewalk.

"Oh, look out Hitoshi!"

A petit cry and the sound of something bouncing made Hitoshi look to his left. A ball was about to fall down on his head.

He acted quickly and caught with a single hand. Soon after, he performed a hook shot to pass it back to the kids who owned it.

"Thank you!"

"Don't play on the road, kids. You know that."

They ran off and it was just Hitoshi once again.

He smiled.

There was another reason that Hitoshi enjoyed visiting his friends on the weekend; he gets to be free of the cautious stares.

Having a brainwashing Quirk is very much guaranteed to raise a few brows. Almost everyone back at Nabu Middle school gives him a few fearful or dirty glances everyday, and even though it didn't bother him much, it was still tiring to have everyone's eyes on you consistently.

So, being the odd bunch of goofballs that they were, everyone at Chryse cared less about what his Quirk could do, or were amazed or jealous that he had such a "cool Quirk", and more about him being the _top tier socialite_ that he himself claimed to be.

It was… nice. Really nice. Being able to be a relatively normal person in the eyes of other people. Or at least, a normal person in the eyes of weirdos.

Hitoshi chuckled. "What am I doing, having all these sappy thoughts after all the time I've spent with them?" he asked himself rhetorically.

No matter. Time to enjoy himself once he hitched a ride on the train to his favorite neighborhood.

* * *

"Look, buddy, you can do this the easy way by simply handing over all your possessions and buzzing off, or making this hard on yourself but trying to be a tough guy."

_Oooooooooooooooof course._

Jeez, moments like this made him feel like a complete _hypocrite _for calling out Izuku on all the dumb and dangerous rescues he's attempted over the years.

Before he even got to the train station, before he could even get within a kilometer of his ride to a fun day, a bunch of assholes decided they wanted to rob a guy within an alleyway, all while he could see what was unfolding.

Sometimes wanting to be heroic sucked.

But if he was gonna do this, he wouldn't be doing it like Izuku from yesterday.

He examined the two punks who stood before the man they were trying to mug, one having a mutant quirk that made his face comparable to a gorilla, and the other was pretty normal, with a few locks of brown hair hiding under a hood.

The person who was about to be robbed had his back to him so the only features Hitoshi could see were shaggy black hair, a ragged long-sleeved shirt with matching pants, and an impractically long grey scarf-

Wait a minute…

Okay, no. Now's now the time to be skeptical. Time to do what he usually does in situations like this.

"Will you say something already?!" the hooded robber yelled as he got up close to the man he and his partner were threatening. "You really don't think we won't mess you up good if you don't cooperate?!"

"Yeah! We can promise you that your face will look ever worse than it already is when we're done with you!"

"Bring. Out. Your. LOOT!"

"..."

They got nothing.

Even as he was being threatened, the man just stood there, seemingly uncaring of the fact that people were trying genuinely threatening him.

Veins appeared all over their heads.

"Fine then! The hard way it is! You brought this upon yourself, dipshit!" the guy with the hood raised his hands and then instantly turned into a pair of bright red lobster claws.

"Hey." Hitoshi called to them, temporarily putting a halt to their assault and turning all of their attention to him. "Do you know who the hell I am?"

"Like hell I kno-!"

Well that was easy.

With his eyes briefly flashing a brighter shade of purple, the guy with the lobster claws stopped moving completely as his limbs went limp.

"Huh?! H-Hey, bro, what the heck is wrong with you?!" the gorilla face got no response, and before he could try and touch him-

"Obligatory dropkick!"

_Wham!_

Hitoshi jumped in and kicked the gorilla face mugger away from his partner.

"Aaagh!" the criminal stumbled back while recoiling from the pain he felt on his face.

Gorilla Face growled at Hitoshi after he recovered from the dropkick.

"You're gonna pay for that, you impudent kid!"

A punch was thrown at him, but Hitoshi was able to dodge it easily. A few more punches were thrown and each one Hitoshi avoided.

After dodging a fifth punch, Hitoshi ducked under the mugger and delivered an uppercut, followed by the sweeping of one of his legs. Now vulnerable, Hitoshi snaked around the gorilla mugger and hooked his arm around his neck.

"Ag-gah, bragh…!" Gorilla Face gagged as his hands grabbed Hitoshi's arm, desperately trying to pry it away as he began to lose air.

"Alright, you obvious Harambe joke, time to take a nap." Hitoshi said to him as his choke hold tightened, furthering the pace in which Gorilla Face began to suffocate.

It took more than a minute of thrashing and struggling, and once the helpless mugger's face turned almost completely blue, Hitoshi released him and let him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

With Gorilla Face down and Lobster Claws incapable of breaking free of Brainwashing, Hitoshi let out a deep sigh and pulled out his phone, calling the only number appropriate for this scenario.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, I'm gonna need the police for a case of two _clowns _attempting robbery."

As Hitoshi conversed with the operator on the other side of the phone, the man, who wordlessly watched him battle, observed the boy and the results he produced. "Hmm…"

The operator confirmed that officers would be arriving at Hitoshi's location soon, and he hung up. "Alright, now that that's done, time to get goi- bwah?!"

In an instant, Hitoshi was tied up by a bunch of grey cloth. His limbs were tangled, and the cloth was tight around his face.

"H-Hey! What're you…?!" Hitoshi struggled to get words out as his mouth and cheeks were wrapped up and being pushed in.

Since he wasn't going anywhere, he took a good look at the man who was holding him still with his… scarf?

He saw that the man's shaggy hair framed his fairly pale face, and on that face were two lazy looking black eyes and unkempt facial hair.

He was right.

"You really _are _Eraser Head..." he whispered, the awe he felt seeing his favorite pro hero being transparent.

"You know me?" the now confirmed Eraser Head asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Hitoshi replied with an uncharacteristic stammer.

Wait a minute.

Hitoshi paused and started to think.

Even if it was for a good cause, he just used his Quirk on one criminal and beat the crap out of another, all while a pro hero was watching THE WHOLE THING!

So that means...

"Oh shit- I am going to be arrested, too?" Hitoshi cursed as his heart began to race.

Eraser Head's face remained unchanged. "Not if you answer my questions."

Hitoshi sighed in relief, a brief bit of sweat rolling down his face.

The undercover hero's Capture Scarf came undone and Hitoshi was free again."Uh… what do you wanna ask?"

The pro hero raised a finger. "Do you often engage in a fight by using your Quirk first?" despite being a simple question, it confused the heck out of him.

"W-wha-?"

"**Answer now." **Eraser Head fully demanded, thus prompting Hitoshi to reply to his questions quickly.

"Yes, yes I do."

He then raised another finger. "Have you practiced any martial arts?"

"I haven't been to any classes, but I have practiced at home."

Erasure Head put up one more finger. "Final question."

Hitoshi gulped.

"Are you going to apply for a hero school? If so, which one?"

"... U.A. I'm applying for U.A. in ten months."

Erasure Head rolled up his scarf and wrapped it around his head before sighing. "You're not getting in with the level of skill you have now."

Pretty rude… but perhaps he isn't wrong. Hitoshi _did _believe that he still wasn't adequate enough to get into U.A. as he was now.

"Okay…?" he mutters.

The pro then turned and started walking away. "You're coming with me."

Hitoshi blanked. "What?"

Aizawa didn't bother to repeat himself and simply continued with exiting the alleyway.

"W-Wait, I didn't even give my consent yet!" Hitoshi yelled, still taking in the fact that his favorite hero had told him to follow along.

And was he implying what he thought he was implying?

Like, they were leaving the muggers there before the police showed up, at which point he could've just told them that he broke the rules and used his Quirk unauthorized. On top of that he asked questions related to his progress of becoming a hero.

Why? For what reason would Eraser Head himself want to teach him anything?

He remained skeptical, but ultimately, he gave up trying to come up with a reason why this was happening and just went with it.

"Oh, what the heck…" Hitoshi sighed and began to follow his idol.

As he began to follow Eraser Head around, he remembered that he still had some established plans with a few specific people.

'Gonna need to text them that we'll need to adjust the time.' he thought to himself.

An idea then came to his head and he snorted.

'Wonder how he'd react, me suddenly texting him that I've been told to follow my own "All Might.""

* * *

**My Hero Academia**

**Of Debris and Heroes**

* * *

Hitoshi had followed Eraser Head all the way to an empty dojo. Weird, but at the very least it confirmed that he was going to be learning a few things.

"Okay, so what do you wanna teach me?" he asked as the shaggy man began to move to the other side of the room.

"You can't rely on your Quirk all the time when in battle. Seeing as how that mugger stopped moving after verbally responding to you, your Quirk works by messing with a person's head after they respond to you, right?"

He was able to figure it out that easily? Man, and he thought Izuku figuring it out when he was a kid was off putting.

"R-Right on the money." Hitoshi confirmed.

Erasure Head nodded and discarded his scarf before turning to him. "Hm. Then for now, your training will involve you improving your martial arts skills. No Quirk usage allowed on either of our parts"

Hitoshi's eyes widened "Training?"

He waved his hand in front of him to stop Eraser Head from going on. "Hold on, as helpful as this may very well be, for what _reason_ are you helping me?"

"Because shut up." Eraser Head replied plainly.

Hitoshi deadpanned. 'I guess that's all I'm getting out of him for now…'

Eraser Head assumed a stance and taunted him with his hand. "Now, try and hit me."

Hitoshi gulped, but he still found his resolve despite the fact that this would most likely be one-sided for the time he was going to be here.

He brought up his fists and slowly made his way towards the pro.

Once he was within a considerable distance, he jumped in.

"Hagh!" he threw a punch that missed without a hitch.

It was followed up with a trio of hooks, two of which Eraser Head guarded against and one dodged. Hitoshi began to throw a flurry of jabs, and all of them failed to land a clean hit.

His legs crouched as he tried a few low sweeps, but like the punches, each on failed to hit their mark.

He then sprinted forward and threw another hook, and that was Eraser Head went in for a basic punch after dodging, and Hitoshi blocked with both his arms. Sadly for him, the pain was still there, and it stung.

'That's a pro for you, he can avoid me so easily and hurt twice as much!'

Hitoshi barely had time to think before Eraser Head grabbed one of his arms and rapidly twisted it in conjunction with him sweeping his legs.

"Guh!" Hitoshi's back hit the ground with a thud, and when he opened his eyes, a karate chop rested upon his neck.

He laid there for a few seconds with gaping eyes before the undercover pro backed his hand away, allowing him to sit up with a groan.

Hitoshi looked at the pro while rubbing his back. "So… your current consensus about me?"

Eraser Head shrugged. "Not terrible, considering it's me you're facing."

That…. actually made him pretty darn happy. That was probably some praise coming from a man who's had a track record of expelling entire classes.

"But it's going to be a long time before you can even properly trade blows with me." Eraser Head offered him a hand, which he graciously took to stand up.

He then walked to the other side of the room again. "The goal for the week will be to increase your reaction time and learn how to feint in between combos."

"Week?" Hitoshi asked audibly with a shocked look.

He wasn't having it anymore. He wouldn't complain about it, because who would complain about an opportunity like this, but in spite of being his favorite hero, this man meets him by pure coincidence, sees what he can do, even though he did do something illegal, and then suddenly he's committed to training him?

"Okay no, seriously, why are you training me after I just committed to unauthorized use of my Quirk? And I'm not taking something "shut up" for an answer this time." Hitoshi demanded a straight answer, still skeptical to the reason why this was all happening at all.

For a moment, he got nothing but silence as Eraser Head looked away from him, seemingly in thought.

But then he got his answer when he looked at him again and put up a lop-sided smirk.

"Call it the result of deja vu."

… What?

A brief bit of suspense and that's the answer?

Hitoshi's surprised face morphed into an unimpressed one. "Now I'm just confused." he complained as his back hunched.

"If you have time to ask questions, then you have time to resume your attempts to try and hit me. Now get to it."

"Ugh…"

This was gonna be a long evening.

* * *

"Ngh!"

They day went on, and the amount of bruises on Hitoshi's body kept increasing by the minute.

As instructed, Hitoshi was the one on the defensive this time. Eraser Head dialed down the strength and effectiveness of his combos, but even then, he could barely dodge and block his punches and kicks.

"React faster."

Eraser Head delivered a drop kick to his arms, and reeled back.

"Exploit any and all of an enemy's weaknesses, act upon any opportunity you get to land a blow."

He gave him no chance to recover. Eraser Head grabbed his arm and pulled him in, harshly driving his knee into his stomach.

"GAGH…!"

Following the knee to his stomach, Eraser Head used both of his hands to hold onto his arm as he performed a shoulder toss.

"OOF!" his back hit the floor harder than before, leaving him winded.

Eraser Head removed his hands from his arm and put them into his pockets. "At that point, you'll take down your opponents easily, just like I did to you."

"Yeah… I noticed that… ugh..." Hitoshi said weakly as he turned onto his stomach.

Eraser Head sighed. "Again, not terrible. But you've still got a long way to go, kid."

"I know…"

Obviously he did. Him, Izu, and Mika were going to the same school as Orga, Shino, Akihiro, Eugene, Chad and Dante afterall.

And it was painfully obvious that his strength didn't match up with any of them.

"U. A. isn't going to let in anyone with meager talent, so you can bet you'll need to train like hell before the entrance exams come up."

"I know…!" Hitoshi growled as he sat up. "Sigh… you're right."

And it was irritating. Every time they got themselves into trouble, every time they decided that they would fight to do the right thing, Hitoshi was at the backline.

Izuku and Mikazuki needed to be up in the front. Izuku was working his body to the bone _way _before he did, and Mikazuki was Mikazuki, their ace in the hole whenever they decided to temporarily become vigilantes.

None of them would ever say it. Everytime they got into trouble together, they genuinely believed that he contributed a good amount. They never saw him as some kind of observer or dead weight.

But he did.

He couldn't count the amount of times he wanted to _truly_ be actively involved. Many times he wanted to lighten their workload by getting up close in person.

But with his average martial arts knowledge, and physical strength that couldn't even be compared to Mikazuki, resulted in him always assuming that he'd get in the way of those two.

"As useful as it can be, I've been made aware of how difficult it's gonna be for me to be a hero with a Quirk that can potentially be unreliable in combat."

His fist clenched, and he looked at Eraser Head with a passionately frustrated look. "That's why I'm trying so hard to-!"

He stopped.

Hitoshi looked ahead of Eraser Head, and that got him confused.

"What?"the pro asked.

"Ah," Hitoshi pointed over Eraser Head's shoulder. "A cat managed to sneak it's way in."

That got his attention,

Eraser Head looked at where he pointed, oddly quickly too.

His face scrunched up when he couldn't find what Hitoshi was talking about.

"There isn't a cat her-"

_WHAM!_

A punch to the face cut him off.

It was then followed by Hitoshi pulling his arm, and with all his strength, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Guh!" Eraser Head grunted when his stomach collided with the ground.

The undercover hero got up and rubbed the painful sensation on his cheek. He looked up to Hitoshi, who had a cheeky smirk on.

""Exploit any and all of an enemy's weaknesses, act upon any opportunity you get to land a blow."" Hitoshi repeated what he was taught.

"How about that? A logical ruse to distract my opponent is effective, ain't it?" he said smugly while leaning down to help up his new teacher.

"Hmph, cheeky brat." Eraser Head's smirk matched his own as he accepted his hand. "You're learning kid."

* * *

"*Wheeeeeeeeze...!*"

Hitoshi got out a dry-heave as he tried to regain a proper breathing pace. He laid on the glossy floor while he heard Eraser Head, with his Capture Scarf re-equipped, scribble something down on a piece of paper.

'Oh god… this is just as bad as my earlier days working out with Izu and Mika!' he thought to himself while trying and failing to pick himself up.

He stayed on the floor for a while. He looked to the windows of the dojo and saw the daylight petering away.

He let out a groan and decided it was best to just rest up a bit.

He heard footsteps approach, and his eyes peaked open to see a piece of paper being held to his face.

"Hm?" He took the paper from Eraser Head's hand.

"We meet back here every weekday. We train for five hours a day together and you'll follow the rest of the schedule I wrote out for you." he states as Hitoshi read the schedule he wrote down.

"Huh…"

He saw Eraser Head hold out his hand again and grabbed it. He needed to flex his arm as the pain all throughout his body made it tough for him to get up.

"Aah…!" he winced when he felt his bruises burn while he stood.

Hitoshi sighed and began rubbing all the areas that ached immensely.

"Be seeing you." Eraser Head said plainly as he began to leave.

Hitoshi's eyes widened at his teacher suddenly leaving him behind.

"Hold up." he called, stopping the pro. "Now that I can confidently say that I finally have at least some of your recognition, can I get my questions_ properly_ answered now?"

His favorite hero turned on his heel and faced him.

"Why didn't you arrest me? Or at _least_ leave me with a slap on the wrist?" Hitoshi inquired while tilting his head. "And why become my coach until the entrance exam?"

To his satisfaction, Eraser Head didn't delay and answered him straight up.

"True, you may have broken the rules, but at times like that, following the rules can result in more _harm _than _good_." he answers, giving Hitoshi some much needed closure as he sighed.

"And-"

He looked up again when his second question was being answered.

"I answered your second question before. Deja vu is pretty much the reason why I'm training you when I boil it down."

He looked at Eraser Head oddly. "I still don't quite get the second part, but at least it's you're being a lot less elusive." he smiled and turned while putting his hands to his hips.

Eraser Head began to make an exit again.

But, there was one thing Hitoshi forgot.

He halted his new teacher when he heard the door open.

"One more thing." he called, stopping Eraser Head once more.

He put his feet together and smiled gratefully before bowing.

"Thanks, Eraser Head."

Although he would probably never know, Eraser Head's scarf hid the smile he put on.

"That's Aizawa-sensei to you."

* * *

Nighttime rolled in and Musutafu lit up. Despite their plans being moved back by a considerable amount of time, Hitoshi and everyone else at Chryse managed to get in a few fun activities before the sun fell.

Now, Hitoshi, Izuku, and Mikazuki were strolling through the city.

"Woah… you really did train with the Eraser Head!" Izuku marveled at the training regime that Aizawa wrote for him.

He chuckled dryly. "Thanks for caring about my injuries."

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry…!" Izuku apologized awkwardly while returning his training schedule to him.

Mikazuki looked at him blankly. "You're no baby. You can handle pain like that."

Hitoshi nodded and put on a tired smile. "True. I guess that's one thing I can thank you two for."

They walked around the bright city, exchanging words and quips as they traversed Musutafu with no real destination in mind.

"Hm?" Hitoshi halted upon realizing something.

The green and blue of the trio stopped and looked back at him.

"What's up?" Mikazuki called.

Hitoshi then put up his signature smirk. "I just realised, me and Izu have pro coaching us before we try for U.A., so for once, we're ahead of you in something, Mika."

Izuku put a hand to his chin as he thought about that.

Despite his attempt at poking a bit of fun at him, Mikazuki smirked slightly at him.

"Do I need a pro hero to coach me?"

Hitoshi flinched.

"Oooooooh." Izuku moaned and walked up to him to whisper in his ear. "He's got you there."

Hitoshi pushed him away. "Zip it broccoli brain, he's making fun of you, too."

The trio shared a good laugh.

Hitoshi moved ahead of them and looked over his shoulder.

"Let's move. Dinner's on me tonight."

"Alright!"

"Umu."

* * *

**Hitoshi getting some time for himself along with a bit of a character study, yaaaaaaaaaay!**

**This chapter is also something to celebrate, because in the time I've been on this site, I have actually NEVER written a fanfic that has up to this many chapters.**

**So a MUCH shorter chapter this time, and a bit easier since this was a chapter that isn't based on MHA cannon events, so I'm writing this from scratch and not fretting over minute **_**and **_**important details.**

**The next chapter will be similar in that regard, so hopefully it won't take too long to make.**

**Although based on what I want to write for chapter 7, it might be just as long as chapter 5.**

**Well, we'll see.**

**Be seeing ya!**

* * *

Chryse was silent now that it was late night. All the kids were sleeping and the teens and the young adults were keeping to themselves while not disturbing everyone.

It was decided through RNG related matters that Izuku ended up pulling out a futon and sleeping on the floor of Mikazuki's room while Hitoshi was chilling on the top of Mikazuki's bunk bed, re-reading the schedule he was given by his trainer for the next ten months.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Mikazuki asked him while his chair turned.

Hitoshi looked at his stone-faced friend and waved him off.

"Nah." he replied.

Mikazuki turned away, resuming whatever kind of study that Hitoshi couldn't see from where he was.

His back rested comfortably on the mattress he laid on as he continuously examined the paper he was given.

He smiled at the last few words at the very bottom of the schedule.

"_Note: U.A. encourages the use of gadgets and tech, so once we've gotten through a good portion of your physical training, the schedule will be adjusted. Be ready to learn how to use a capture scarf, kid."_


	7. The Starting Line (Blue)

Five months.

Five months have passed since he decided that Young Midoriya would be his successor. Five months have passed since his training began.

And the boy was astounding, so much so that Toshinori felt even more foolish for saying that he couldn't be a hero without a Quirk.

Honestly, he truly lucked out the day he met the green boy. Even after his admonishment, even with the odds against him, he refused to back down. And to add to all that, he was able to do a pro heroes job on the exact same day, all without a Quirk.

Then came what happened within these past months. The young man's absolutely mind boggling training regime _wasn't _for show, because he was able to follow it consistently and efficiently while making appropriate changes as he continuously grew stronger and stronger.

Perhaps he had Young Augus and Young Shinso to thank for this. Having some sort of standard to meet was probably the reason why Young Midoriya has pushed himself this hard and far while remaining ever so determined.

Toshinori sighed as he drove his way towards Dagobah Beach while the sun rose up from the horizon.

"You might just be too much for my old heart, Young Midoriya. I can't remember anyone who's given me the amount of surprises you have." he said to himself with a tired smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud yell stopped his musings and brought his eyes to the beach.

His breath hitched as he parked his care before jogging closer, wanting to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Spotless.

There wasn't a speck of junk or metal left on the beach. All of it had been moved to one massive pile, a pile which Young Midoriya stood upon, roaring up into the sky!

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, hey, hey…! Are you serious, right now?!" All Might mutters disbelievingly while taking in the sight before him. "He even cleaned outside of the area which I told him to clean up?! There isn't even a speck of dust to speak of!"

All Might's body trembled as he marveled at the boy's work. "We've still got five more months left, and yet this aspect of his training has already been completed!"

He looked at the exhausted Izuku, who was panting heavily while placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh my….oh my… GOODNESS!" Toshinori howled, unconsciously buffing up into his "All Might form".

His successor heard him loud and clear and twisted around to see him.

"A… All Might!" he yells to him faintly. "I… I've finished!"

"Yes! Indeed you have!"

All Might jumped to the boy as he made his way down the pile of debris, landing right in front of him with pride radiating from his person.

"I can't believe you, you go-getter fanboy!" All Might pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him before swiping left, showing his successor a picture of himself five months back.

"Look at you! Five months back, with an amazing body already!" he swiped right twice and showed the image of him now. "And now you've become a unbelievably fitting vessel as you are now!"

Izuku's lips formed a quivering smile as he stared at his own calloused hands. "You know… even though I was born without a Quirk, I think I'm too lucky…"

Thoughts and memories of All Might and his family surged through Izuku, reminding him that all of what was happening now was thanks to them.

"You and everyone else… you've done this for me…!" he says weakly as puddles flowed through his eyes. "I... I've been too blessed…!"

"HA HA HA HA! Just what in the world are you talking about, Young Midoriya?!" All Might laughed as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him firmly. "You may have had encouragement from me and your many friends and family, but these results are all from your hard work! Be proud, you utter nonsense-prince!"

Izuku sucked in his breath and began wiping away the tears. "Yes, sir!"

All Might, for some inexplicable reason, pulled out a single strand of his glorious golden-blonde hair.

"A certain someone told me, "something that you receive due to luck and something you are given because of recognition are completely different in essence!" So take that to heart, because this is the power that your efforts have earned you!"

All Might's statement struck a chord within Izuku and the boy put on a firm look.

A reality like this that would come as a surprise, even within all the comic books he's read, and it was about to be put into his own hands.

And even if he was still on the fence about his worthiness, he would accept it, with all that he is.

All Might held the single strand of his own hair in front of Izuku.

"Eat this!"

…

…

…

What?

"Eh…?"

"One for All can only transfer into another person's body when said person takes in the wielder's DNA! I can assure this is the _least _gross way of doing so!" All Might states, earning a dubious look from Izuku.

"B-But this is a complete far cry from what I anticipated!"

"Be that as it may, this is still the most optimal way! Now come on, young man! We've got five months for you to train with One for All! Come, come, come!"

"W-WA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_GULP...!_

* * *

The sound of wood being pounded and smacked around served as some kind of ambience for Aizawa as he rested on the dojo floor, comfortably tucked into his favorite sleeping bag.

"Hup! Ho! Haaaaagh!"

Hitoshi's progress over these past five months was… great.

In no time at all, his knowledge of martial arts had been polished and expanded and at the same time he was able to follow the schedule he made for him very well, in spite of how hard it truly was.

"Hiya!"

_Whack!_

The kid's potential and his determination were undeniable, and with the entrance exams coming in another few months, Aizawa would be hard pressed if the kid he trained _didn't_ get in, especially with the amount of time and effort he invested to get the guy to the level that he is right now.

And on top of the kids growing talent was the discovery of the _parallels _between them.

First came his horrible sleeping schedule, which he found out on the first official day of the purple boy's training when he showed up late.

He knew the feeling, and thus, despite reprimanding him for his tardiness, couldn't stop himself from feeling sorry for the poor guy.

Then came the problem of his Quirk being potentially unreliable in combat. As useful as mind control could be, if the conditions for its activation were not met, Hitoshi could very well be a sitting duck without his guidance.

_Hardly _any different in his case with his Erasure Quirk.

And then, in a civil conversation, Hitoshi told Shota that he was a part of a trio of friends- AND THAT'S WHAT REALLY FREAKED HIM OUT!

"Seiya!"

_Wham!_

These parallels were _too _close to be coincidental! Either a part of his soul was detached from his body and formed into a young, altered teenage version of himself, or this was fate and these similarities had some sort of meaning.

Regardless of these coincidences that hit _way _too close to home, Shota eventually had a hard time _not _showing at least some fondness for the kid.

In addition to their common characteristics, which already gave them enough reason to get along, Hitoshi was a good kid. He already got the idea that he wasn't the type of person who wanted to be a hero solely for the sake of his own desires, if him committing to unauthorized Quirk usage to "save'' him on the day they met was any indication. That, and the times he's caught and scolded him for doing the same thing again and again for other innocent civilians.

Hitoshi was a good student, never taking anything he taught him for granted and quickly absorbing and applying what he learns from him at a speedy pace.

There also came the lack of complaining. There came a few sarcastic remarks, and some pseudo whining from the boy, but there was never truly a time where he let out a protest, something that Aizawa truly appreciated, even though he was sure that him sleeping during his training would do something to test the kid's patience.

Overall, even though not a soul would know, he could admit to himself and himself **only**, that he liked his personal student.

He grumbled from underneath his sleeping bag.

"What am I doing? Have I gone soft enough to grow attached to this brat within such a short amount of time?" he asks himself with slight self-distaste.

"What was that?" Hitoshi heard him and stopped hitting the training dummy he was using.

Shota groaned, disappointed in himself for carelessly he let his thoughts slip through his lips like that. The zipper for his sleeping bag opened up, and like a shaggy butterfly, he emerged from it and walked over to his student.

His hand pulled on his Capture Scarf, pulling it off of his neck before holding it out in front of Hitoshi.

The purple boy's eyes widened.

He looked up to his teacher and asked, "Is it time?"

"You've learned a lot during these past few months, and as promised, I'm ready to teach you how I get the job done with this old thing." Shota replied while stepping up to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi stood still as he felt the cold composition of steel wires and carbon fiber wrap around his neck and face.

Shota took a step back and examined his protégé. He had to rub his eyes many times, because at this point his tired brain could've been playing tricks on him. But the image before him was very real and pretty much confirmed it for him.

'He's a clone of me- he's me reincarnated- he's some kind of weird fanboy- he's just a younger _me!_' he yells internally, this entire situation doing wonders to spike his nerves.

Shota shook his head. No time to be creeped out by these weird coincidences. He still had a self-assigned job to do, after all.

Time to advance this kids training.

He pointed to his weapon of choice.

"You probably know this already, but that scarf is meant to ensnare and immobilize enemies. It can also serve as an extension of your arms." He began his explanations without looking at his student, and because of it, he didn't see Hitoshi move back to the training dummy. "I'm pretty sure that it'd take some time for any normal person to learn how to do even the basic techniques, but I'm pretty sure someone like you can learn how to use this thing in due time-"

Shota realized that Hitoshi had moved away from him as he was talking and was already prepped and ready to try his hand at using his signature weapon.

"Hey, hold on. I haven't even told you where to start-"

Hitoshi ignored him and grabbed the capture weapon. The cloth was launched and the training dummy wasensared quickly before Hitoshi immediately followed up by pulling on the scarf, reeling it in.

And then-

_SLAM!_

Hitoshi threw a lariat at it, hitting the straw composed head, and then grabbed the arms, throwing the training dummy onto the ground before finally stepping onto its stomach.

"..."

Shota had no words. His mouth was a small gape after what he had just seen.

Hitoshi turned his head slightly and smirked at him. "You've been my favorite hero for a long time, Aizawa-sensei. On top of the reminder you gave me before we even started this, I've been trying to practice how to use a capture scarf like you since childhood, so expect me to at least have _some _skill."

Shota couldn't hold back a smirk that matched his student's.

"You're unbelievable kid!"

* * *

_RrRrRrRrRrIiIiIiIiIiIiIiInNnNnNnN-_

The loud ringtone was stopped quickly.

Mikazuki rubbed his eyes and opened them to the bright light of dawn. He yawned and then threw his blanket off of him before hopping off the bed, taking the time to crack everything that ached before stretching his limbs.

He opened the door to his room and was greeted to the sound of laughing and the sight of a few small bodies running past him.

"Let's go, let's go! They may have started without us!"

The kids ran off excitedly and bolted through the front door.

Mikazuki smiled as he stepped into the living room, which was unusually empty considering where he was.

"Where is everyone?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"They said they wanted to do something fun today and so they left early in the morning." a gentle and soothing voice made Mikazuki turn to the kitchen.

He saw his and everyone else's caregiver, Merribit, tending to the dishes.

'Huh, so they've spotted trouble.' Mikazuki thought to himself and nodded. He started to walk to the front door.

"So, how'd it go?" he stopped and looked puzzled at Merribit's question.

His guardian giggled and put a few more plates away before turning her body to him. "Your test, I mean. Were you able to pass? Can you legally wear a mobile suit now? You came home late and I wasn't able to find out."

Oh yeah.

Yesterday he and Old Man Nadi went out to apply for his Mobile Suit License.

He had studied for quite some time, learning how any basic Mobile Suit operated, what gimmicks and functions one typically came with and how two use said gimmicks and functions.

Combined with his apparent talent to pilot one with ease, and clearing the questions along with the actual test was pretty much a cakewalk for him.

Mikazuki smiled at his beautiful caregiver.

"It went well." he replied simply, bringing out his official Mobile Suit License from his pocket, that which he forgot to take out when coming home yesterday.

Merribit looked happy for him as she came up to him. She pointed at his nose. "Now remember that just because you can use a mobile suit now doesn't give you an excuse to be reckless. You still have a lot to learn don't you?"

"Umu, I'll be careful."

Merribit nodded in satisfaction, her smiling broadening.

* * *

Chryse had _really _developed over the past seven years.

More locations opened across not only Japan, but all around Asia. Orphan AND animals were now being taken off the streets left and right, being given a clean and comfy home, eating good food, and having the time to experience the fun and happy childhood they deserved.

The location that Mikazuki and everyone else had stayed in for the majority of their lives was no different in terms of development.

More kids and teenagers called this place home now and became happier and healthier within due time. Street animals were brought here and have yet to wander or leave without anyone coming with them.

There were some difficult ones, them being the ones that were just like Mikazuki who had the Alaya-Vijnana implant, but to no one in Chryse's surprise, their shell broke in a matter of days.

It was almost… too good to be true. Mikazuki and his friends- no, his family had the luxury of living in a place like this and being able to leave and return at any point in their lives. Orphans like them, who were told that they were little more than tools, garbage, street rats, they live their lives in a place like this for as long as they want.

Mikazuki didn't hold back his subtle beaming look as he gazed at the Chryse logo on the wall outside.

"Heads up, Mikazuki!" the voice of Ride shouted out to him.

Heading the warning, Mikazuki turned in an instant and bumped the soccer ball coming his way with his chest. The ball landed on his foot and he started to juggle it with his toes.

He unintentionally grabbed the attention of the kids around him.

'And now…'

The ball was kicked up into the air, and Mikazuki finished his little show with a, in his case, subtle roundhouse kick that sent the ball racing to the other goal, all the way on the other side of the dirt field.

"_Woooooooaaaaaah!"_

The kids around him twinkled at his score and began surrounding him.

"That was amazing Mika!"

"Man, you never seem to _not _be cool!"

"I wish I could do something like."

Mikazuki shrugged with a small smile. "It's no big deal. Anyone could do something like that with practice." he said as he started patting the small heads around him.

"Oh, then will you teach us?"

"Sure."

Excited cheers ran out through the little crowd surrounding him.

"Mikazuki!" a petite voice called him, bringing everyone's attention to whoever spoke.

Outside the entrance to Chryse was a girl Mikazuki and everyone else knew all too well.

"_Atra!"_

She smiled at them.

* * *

"Nom." Mikazuki took a bite out of the pastry he was offered and nodded. "It's great."

Atra looked at him happily.

"So, the U.A. entrance exam is coming in another few months. Are you feeling nervous?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nah." he replies blankly, tossing the rest of the baked treat into his mouth.

"Then, are you excited?

"A little."

Atra gave a small pout because of the plain responses that didn't match Mikazuki's expression.

She scooched over to him and forcibly turned his head to her before pulling on his cheeks.

"That hurts." said Mikazuki, his expression not looking in the least bit of pain.

"You could at least look genuine about how you feel." she whines while Mika's mouth is forced to form a smile because of her fingers.

Atra then pulled out a small cloth and wiped Mikazuki's face with it, removing any crumbs and cream that were around his mouth.

Her smile returned when she thought of a question that she knew she would get a reaction out of. "Are you at least excited that Hitoshi and Izuku are gonna be there with you?"

Her fingers didn't need to do any work. Mikazuki's lips contorted into a subtle grin on their own.

"Maybe."

"Oh you!"

They sat there on the porch, enjoying the treats Atra made as they fondly spectated the game that the children were playing.

"Everyone here… they've come a long way haven't they?" Atra said with a nostalgic look.

"Yeah." Mikazuki nodded, his still present grin widening a bit when Ride, Trow, Embi, Hirume and Elgar started hugging it out. "A lot of them have pretty much forgotten about how they were once Human Debris, and now they're like this. Having fun, being active, talking about heroes… it's nice."

"It really is…" Atra concurs as her head falls onto her hands.

"Mow!"

The mewling of a cat made them look around.

"Meow! Reowr!"

Atra chuckled cutely. "He woke up alone again."

"Come here Danji." Mikazuki called, only getting a few more "meows" in response which made him stifle a laugh.

"Danji…" he called again.

The animal door to the porch opened slowly and it revealed a dark brown feral cat.

"Come on, buddy." Mikazuki patted his lap, signaling for the little guy to come over.

Danji daintily strode towards him and eventually nestled into his lap. He let out a few purrs when Mikazuki and Atra stroked the fur on his back.

This was also something he absolutely loved about Chryse, and that was the ability to talk easily with just about everyone here.

Unlike with certain age groups outside of Chryse, Mikazuki, Hitoshi and Izuku were able to talk to, get along with and easily socialize with _anyone _and any _animal _here.

In Mikazuki's case, he didn't need to worry about choosing his words or carefully take notes on a person's characteristics to determine what he liked and what he didn't like. Here, he knew everyone that has stayed lived here for a good chunk of time and could easily get to know anyone new.

Chryse was a beautiful haven to him and to many others.

Mikazuki let out a happy and content sigh while leaning his chin onto his hand.

"Yeah… this is really nice."

Atra blushed.

This, among a handful of other times, was a rare moment!

A truly expressive Mikazuki who allowed his emotions to be on full display, and this face, a joyful and serene one, was amongst the rarest.

As Mikazuki observed the kids playing, Atra silently and discreetly scooched over to him.

She got closer and closer and closer…

Her head started to tilt towards his shoulder-

"Mika!"

"Ump?!" Atra jumped, Danji leapt off of Mikazuki's lap and Mikazuki himself turned and saw their good friend, Biscuit, exiting a mini truck and running to them.

"Biscuit? What is it?" Mikazuki asked, missing the pouty look that Atra had on her face as his plump friend skidded to a halt in front of him.

Biscuit huffed and puffed a few times before he found his voice.

"It's Orga and the others! They need you!"

Atra stood up looking troubled. "What?"

Mikazuki's eyes sharpened.

* * *

They technically were never lying when they told Merribit that they were going out to do something fun every time they left Chryse.

Although becoming vigilantes and putting a stop to villains while saving and adopting a few more children wasn't done solely for the sake of enjoyment, they couldn't deny that their self-assigned and illegal job was thrilling.

And besides, no one has been hurt horribly up until now, so Orga felt confident whenever they did this.

Right now, after receiving news last night from one of the members of their unnamed vigilante group that a bunch of punks were planning on selling and transferring a certain something with the prominent letters being "A" and "V", Orga and the rest of the gang following him were tailing the criminal group that they spotted this morning, following them up to a warehouse located by the sea docks of Musutafu.

"Alright, we all know what to do, so is everyone ready?" He questions his partners behind him.

Everyone nodded.

Orga smirked and brought out his own model of Old Man Nadi's tranquilizer rifle. He brought up his walkie talkie and shouted, "Alright guy's, let's do this!"

They started with the guards.

The squadrons of Shino and Akihiro, both of which were hiding within alleyways, took aim at the people standing on the docks.

They stumbled and collapsed.

Chad and Dante were perched on top of different roots. Their teams aimed their tranquilizers at the guards by the entrance of the warhouse, who were distracted by their allies suddenly falling to the ground.

They dropped their weapons and their bodies leaned onto the warehouse walls.

"**We've got the rest of guards, Orga!" **Chad's voice confirmed through the intercoms.

"Nice going! Now get to your vehicles and be ready to follow our lead!" Orga nodded and turned to Eugene. "Time to do what you do best, Eugene!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

A vehicle came out of the alleyway and that acted as a signal for their other four vehicles to follow.

A guard peaked out the doors to the warehouse and was puzzled when the first thing he saw were unconscious bodies. And then the sound of revved up engines directed his attention.

Cars were approaching the warehouse at alarming speed.

"W-Woooooooooooah!" he panicked and retreated, shutting the doors behind him. "Intruder-!"

The door to the warehouse was busted down, and the Chryse vigilantes jumped out of their vehicles with weapons in hand.

Alarm settled with the smugglers and they started panicking.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Who the heck are these guys!"

Orga roared, "LET 'EM HAVE IT BOYS AND GIRLS! NO MERCY!"

Abiding by their leaders' demand, the Chryse vigilantes started to pummel the villains in the warehouse.

Tranquilizers flew and hit their targets before their enemies could pick up their arms or activate their Quirks.

The sound of fist and melee appropriate weapons smashing against flesh rang throughout the warehouse.

It didn't take long for them to incapacitate all of the villains present.

"Orga! We've got company!" Dante yelled, bringing the leader's attention to the front door again.

"Riot shields by the door, now!"

Members of their group ran up and formed a line of steel shields across the entrance while others dived behind the concrete walls of the warhouse.

Gunshots were let loose and impacted the shields and people on the defensive held their ground while Orga and everyone equipped with a non-lethal rifle crawled beneath the team with riot shields.

Everyone reloaded before their heads popped over the shields

"FIRE!"

A barrage of tranquilizing bullets were launched at the approaching villains. Ranged and melee fighters fell to the ground, their bodies giving out on them.

As the fight continued, Shino and Akihiro crept around the trucks that were in the warehouse. They reached the back of the trailers and they kicked down the metal doors.

"There they are!" Shino exclaimed.

They saw two things; boxes and cases. All of them contained what they were here to destroy.

"Ready to let loose, Akihiro?!"

"Do you even need to ask?!"

They gripped their blunt weapons tight and lunged forward.

_Slam!_

_Crash!_

_CRUNCH!_

"Orga! The equipment is dead and done!"

"Great job you guys!"

"Boss! We're almost done with the rest of the bastards outside."

Orga's smirk broadened. He took cover behind the walls and started reloading his rifle.

"Alright! We take care of them and them we skedaddle immdietl-!"

_Bang- bang- bang- bang!_

"What the fuck?!"

The combination of screams and the sound of ammunition piercing the ground and pushing back the riot shield team cut down Orga's confidence quickly.

"Where'd that come from?!" Orga shouts, peeking around the wall.

"Seriously…?!" Eugene mutters loudly.

Dots of light appeared from the sky and descended down to them. The silhouettes slowly became visible to the eye, and everyone's eyes widened while dread filled their stomachs.

Orga felt chills run down his spine when the silhouettes became fully visible.

**Grazes.**

Many of them a different color and each one carrying standard battle axes and rifles.

One of them, painted a gaudy gold and most likely the leader of the mobile suit squadron, crashed onto the ground with the others following suit.

"**A message to you obnoxious mongrels! Throw down all your weapons, surrender, and we shall be merciful with your punishments!" **the golden Graze demands with a synthetically altered, conceited voice that rang through the air due to the speakers of his mobile suit.

"Mobile suits!?"

"And Grazes, among all the models…!"

"How the hell did they get their hands on those…?"

"Who cares?! They're aiming at us!"

"Boss! What's our next plan of action?!"

Panic spread like a pandemic among the Chryse vigilantes. Everyone was moving sporadically, scrambling to reload and return to formation as they held off the onslaught of ammunition hitting their shields.

Everybody was in dismay, their hopes were starting to dwindle.

All except Orga, who for some strange reason was smiling in… relief?

"Seems like we've lucked out today…!" Orga pulled out his smartphone and ran to the back of the warehouse, hiding behind the trucks.

"Huh?!" Eugene shouted.

"You guys hold them out! Be like All Might and give it your Plus Ultra!"

"What're you gonna be doing?!"

"Making a phone call!" Orga replied with a shaky grin as he dialed a number. "We're betting all our hopes on Mikazuki today!"

* * *

This was going to be another uncommon moment where Mikazuki thanked the three Alaya-Vijnana implants coming out of his spine.

The second Biscuit stopped the car by Dagobah Beach's parking lot, he shoved the door open and zoomed to Old Man Nadi's warehouse.

It took him less than thirty seconds to skid to a halt and bust down the door.

"Old Man!" he yelled with his voice echoing throughout the storehouse.

"Mikazuki, get over here!" Nadi, with a smartphone hedl to his ear, shouts back.

"What's going on?" Mikazuki sprints to him.

Nadi hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Mobile suits, and a lot of them." he replies to the boy with sweat rolling down his forehead.

He heads on over to a console and starts to boot it up.

"It's pretty lucky, honestly. You've grown up to the right size _and _you got your license before this all unfolded, so let's get to it!"

The lights above them turned on and Mikazuki was greeted to a sight he'd been anticipating for quite some time.

The white mobile suit, the Gundam Frame, was revealed. Sitting in the same kneeling position it has been in for the past seven years. The difference between then and now, though, was the rest of its appearance.

The paint was fresh and not a single grime of dirt was seen on its armour. And as bonuses, it was equipped with white and blue shoulder armor now, courtesy of discarded shoulder armour that would fit onto a Graze's frame, and sitting right next to it was a giant grey mace with four sharp spades.

"It's finally time…" Mikazuki whispers to himself.

"Jacket off Mikazuki, and bring the thing to its feet. It's time to suit up!"

Heading Nadi's words, Mikazuki's black jacket and white shirt were thrown off, leaving his chiseled, muscular torso exposed.

He placed his hands under the Gundam's arms and lifted it up. It was pretty hefty, but with his superhuman strength, it didn't cause much issue.

For the first time ever, the machine that he dug out of Dagobah Beach's junk stood tall. And as of now, he was the perfect size to fit in _and _he was able to legally wear this thing with the license he's earned.

A hiss rang through the air once Nadi activated the machine and the panels of the white mobile suit's armor and inner frame separated, revealing the empty space and the port that would attach to his back.

Biscuit, who managed to finally catch up, stood over the console hooked up to his now personal machine and gave a thumbs up to Mikazuki. "Alright, we're ready to connect, Mika!"

Mikazuki nodded and moved forward.

He slid under the chest piece and turned his back so that it would face the empty suit of mechanical armour. He slowly leaned back and felt the connection port fit onto his spine protrusions perfectly.

"How is it, Mikazuki?" Nadi asks while moving up to him.

"All good, no problems." he replies while moving back and forth a few times, testing the connection.

"Alright, even though you don't have any proper experience, the system should make piloting this thing even easier for you than when you were applying for your license." Nadi states, but his head then closed in on Mikazuki. "But, you know Mikazuki, we don't know how strong the data feedback on this thing is. Though, considering it's a mobile suit, I reckon it's gonna be pretty strong. If you aren't prepared, your cerebral circuits might get fried-"

"It's fine." Mikazuki stopped the big man without much regard for what he said. "So long as my body still moves I'll be fine."

Nadi's lips thinned. "Will you listen to yourself…?" he sighed.

Nadi shook his head and turned to Biscuit. "Biscuit! Start connecting the Alaya-Vijnana system!"

"Got you!" As Biscuit started the process, Mikazuki observed the touch screen that was behind the chest piece of the inner frame.

The touch screen lit up and text started to appear in sequence.

_Mobile Suit Model: Gundam Frame._

_ASW-G-08._

And then-

"Gjallarhorn?" Mikazuki mutters perplexed.

"Hm? What is it?"

Mikazuki motioned for Nadi to come closer, and upon doing so, Nadi also saw the Gjallarhorn logo appear on the screen.

"Gjallarhorn? They built this thing?" Nadi asks while placing a hand on his chin. "What the heck- why would they toss something like this away? I've examined this thing all over and it's so much more advanced than a normal Graze-"

Nadi's voice suddenly grew distant in Mikazuki's ears.

_Pulse..._

"Ngh-?!"

A searing pain started to eat away at his back and his mind suddenly started feeling a rush. His body convulsed numerous times as all sorts of information started to flood.

"Gaaagh- uuuurrgh…!"

Nadi flinched at Mikazuki's sudden jerking and anguished cries.

"H-Hey! Mikazuki!"

"Old Man! Is he ready to go?! They can't hold out much longer!" Biscuit asked anxiously.

"N-No! Mikazuki isn't doing so hot right now!"

"No way!"

_Pulse...!_

Their words were muddled. Blood started running out of his nose and pained tears started forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Ha-a-argh…"

His head and his back were in so much pain that everything around him suddenly became hazy.

_Pulse!_

But he willed his body to bear with it.

_PULSE!_

"Gugh!" Mikazuki grunted loudly and slammed his hands onto the Gundam's chest piece.

He breathed in and out quickly. The pain started to fade quickly and he was able to hear, see and think properly.

The Alaya-Vijnana's data-feedback started regulating, a name appeared in his head.

"**Barbatos…"**

"Eh?" Mikazuki's faint voice caught Nadi's attention and his eyes averted back to the boy.

"The name of this machine… Barbatos…!" Mikazuki growled as he back laid against the back of the now dubbed Barbatos.

"Mikazuki, are you sure you're good to go?" Nadi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, so let's hurry." Mikazuki replied calmly after a few breaths in and out.

Nadi looked unsure, but time was of the essence. He sighed and backed away from Mikazuki and the white mobile suit. "If it's your call!"

Nadi's voice rang through the warehouse as he shouted, "He's good to go!"

Biscuit nodded and turned to another familiar face. "Yamagi, open the roof now!"

"Roger that!"

Nadi patted Mikazuki's shoulder. "Do your best out there and be careful, Mikazuki." he advised before backing away.

"Umu..." Mikazuki nodded calmly.

His hands slotted into the metal gauntlets of the inner frame and Barbatos started closing up.

The armoured skirts wrapped around his waist and locked into place.

The armour of the boots folded over _his _feat.

The many panels and the connected outer armour on the arms folded onto _his _arms.

The two panels and the connected outer armour on the legs closed onto _his _legs.

The chest armour connected to the opening chest panel pushed onto _his _chest

The helmet fell down. The top of the helmet, the armour on the sides of the helmet, and the armoured mask fell down and hovered around his head. They connected to each other, and now the only light Mikazuki could see was through the green glass that acted as Barbatos' eyes.

He released one final sigh and opened his eyes.

"Activate heads up display."

A soft, synthetic "hum" rang in his ears.

At his command, the light from outside temporarily before the entire head was illuminated by the HUD. Mikazuki now had a broader range of view, one that was somehow better than the one that he already had.

The self-operative system began analyzing everything around him. With the camera at the back of the helmet, giving Mikazuki almost a complete 360 degree view, he could see almost all the people, all the devices that Old Man Nadi has built, the composition of the items all around, all of it he could see and almost _all _of them had some sort of description next to them.

Although it probably wasn't appropriate, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Years spent waiting for this, and now it was finally time.

Barbatos' eyes lit up.

The pink power symbols flashed.

"Let's go… Barbatos!"

No one got a chance to blink before wind pressure suddenly filled the room and pushed them back.

And when their eyes opened, Mikazuki, Babratos and the mace were gone.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"No, no, NO! There's nowhere to run!"

"What do we do?!"

They were being pushed back. Every member of the Chryse vigilantes were forced to hide behind the riot shield team as they were forced to the very back of the warehouse.

The riot shield team was struggling severely. They were putting their muscles through the grinder as the enemy mobile suits endlessly fired at them.

All the while, the Grazes were breaking down the walls of the warehouse with their enhanced strength, keeping them all cornered within the center of the back wall. The trucks, which were deemed useless by the villains, were literally tossed aside, landing by the warehouse's entrance.

Everyone was on the edge of giving it up.

Others were holding out, outright refusing to cave in.

Some were whimpering at the thought of this being the end.

And some had resigned to the fate that they believed to be inevitable

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

"DO _NOT_ DIE!"

Orga's roaring command rang within everyone's ears.

"Keep struggling! Mikazuki's our ace in the hole! Once he gets here, the tides will turn!"

He managed to capture their attention.

They weren't completely reassured, but the will of the Chryse vigilantes were starting to harden again. Everyone has placed their trust in Orga before, and so far, he's rarely let them down.

So they bit down their fears and brought their weapons back up. Tranquilizer bullets wouldn't do crap against a mobile suit, but at the very least, the kinetic force they deliver would irritate and slow down their enemies.

Orga's passionate command chimed once more. "You guys heard me, right?! You do not have permission to die! Anyone who bites the dust, I'll _beat_ the life back into you just to kill you again!"

His tranquilizer rifle rose and he took aim.

"SO NO MATTER WHAT, DO! NOT! DIE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

His words were inspiring to those around him. Which was why it was even more crushing when their back's hit the wall behind.

The barrage of bullets ceased temporarily, but the Grazes' weapons were still aimed at them.

"Is this it…?" Dante mutters weakly.

"All these years of life, just to be snuffed out like this?!" Akihiro growled, his rifle shaking in his hands.

"There was so much more I wanted to cross off my bucket list…!" Shino says with a scrunched up face.

The vigor that everyone momentary had was drained completely, and the despair they felt before became tenfold.

"**Haha! Look at you all! Insects gathered together so that we can crush you with one fell swoop!"**

Orga's scowl was deep upon hearing the taunting of the golden Graze.

"**In my infinite mercy, I shall offer some recognition! You caused me and my group an amusing amount of trouble, and have held out longer than I anticipated. And so, your perishing shall be swift!"**

The golden Grazes' rifle was thrown and his battle axe was pulled out.

"Like hell we're going to perish here!"

The leader of the Chryse vigilantes moved through the people around him, leaving the safety of the steel barriers that were the only things that could keep them alive for so much longer.

"Orga!"

"What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Get back here now!"

Everyone's words did nothing to stop him from stepping up to their enemies.

"We've accomplished too much and our ambitions are too grand to end here!"

Without care, the thrusters of the golden Graze activated, boosting the villain leader up and above him.

Orga refused to back down. _Especially _against people like this.

"WE'RE GOING TO LIVE AS WE LIKE AND FOR AS LONG AS WE CHOOSE!"

"**WHA HA HA HA!"**

"RIGHT, MIKA?!"

_CRAAAAAAAASH!_

The ceiling shattered.

A blur of colors descended from the sky and rammed into the golden Graze.

_CRUUUSH!_

Harsh winds pushed everyone back; the villains and the vigilantes.

"Woooooooah!"

**"What the-?!"**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...!"

The entire warehouse turned into a complete wreck, leaving nothing but little debris and a crater in the middle of it all.

The wind pressure started to settle. Orga's eyes peaked open before widening upon viewing who their salvation was.

**"W-What the fuck?! A mobile suit?!"**

**"What the hell kind of model is that?!"**

**"Dammit, Orlis is down!"**

In the middle of the newly made crater was a white mobile suit. One that the majority of the Chryse vigilantes were familiar with, and one that had just completely demolished with the golden Graze, leaving nothing but a heap of ruined steel and an unconscious body being pushed down by a large, spaded mace.

Orga's smirk returned.

"Mikazuki!" he shouts, alerting all of his allies.

"T… That's Mika?"

"He's actually piloting that thing now… he's finally piloting that goddamn thing!"

"One swoop and that golden snob ain't moving anymore!"

Mikazuki turned to his friends, giving them a full view of the imposing helmet that he wore.

"**You guys are still alive?" **he asked bluntly, his voice distorted by the loud speakers of his mobile suit.

A few stared at him incredulously while others couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle.

"Pfft, that's not how you ask if people are okay!" Shino exclaims while emerging from the crowd.

"Sure took your sweet time, didn't you, Mikazuki!" Eugene yells with an irritated, yet relieved grin.

Orga allowed himself to sigh in relief before he redirected his attention to his close friend. "Sorry to just shove all the responsibility onto you like this, but could you beat their asses for us?"

The mace that was embedded right down the inner frame of the golden Graze was swiftly removed. Orga didn't even need to see it, because he _knew _just from his posture, and the fact that he was piloting the mobile suit that he himself dug up, that Mikazuki was smirking.

"**Was gonna do that anyway…!" **he exclaims, the boosters on Barbatos starting up before launching him towards his new opponents.

"**AIM AT THE WHITE ONE!"** a Graze announces, causing the other enemy mobile suit to heed and aim at Mikazuki.

He could sense each bullet coming his way and he dodged each of them easily. Barrages come from almost all sides and yet he was able to twist his body and move in ways that allowed him to just about perfectly avoid them all.

An arrogant one, equipped with a blue coloured Graze, decided to close in on him, thinking that a closer distance would help him aim properly.**  
**

"**DUMBASS! WE OUTNUMBER YOU IN EVERY PROPORTION, YOU FUCKING TURD!" **

Mikazuki's speed picked up, almost making it impossible for the radars within each of the enemy Graze's to sense where he had gone in that instant.

"**Wha-?!"**

The blue Graze couldn't even react when Mikazuki appeared behind him and swung his mace down.

_POOOW!_

The impact destroyed the blue Graze's armour and sent him crashing down, making a crater that was bigger than the last one.

"**Woah…" **Mikazuki utters, in awe at the damage he dealt.

He had a feeling that Barbatos would be strong, given that their old man repaired it _and _it had the Alaya-Vijnana installed _and _the insane levels of speed that he used to get here so quickly.

But he didn't expect… _this_.

This was going to be _too _easy, almost insultingly!

"**Hm?" **Mikazuki felt a few bullets pelt his arm.

It did just about nothing to Barbatos' outer armour.

"**The hell is with that absurd strength?!" **a red Graze screams as Mikazuki began dodging his and every other enemy's shots.

It took the bare minimum of movements and Mikazuki could maneuver through the ammunition fired at him.

The output of Barbatos thrusters increased, sending him to the red Graze instantly. A single swing of his mace did the man and his machine in.

"**Bastard!" **a purple Graze discarded his rifle and pulled out his battle axe before flying towards Mikazuki.

"**Wait! Don't get too close! That armour is too tough and his strength dwarfs ours-!"  
**

"**Fuck if it does! All need is a well placed hit on his fucking joints and we wi-!"**

Mikauzki pulled his mace out of the red Graze's armour and threw it at the purple Graze with insurmountable force.

The chest armour and the inner frame caved in and the mace hit the pilots chest without a hitch.

"**Gafugh-?!"**

Mikazuki appeared in front of the purple Graze and threw a hook. He destroyed the Graze's helmet before sending his opponent flying through the sky.

His mace was left behind as he stated zipping around, numerously ducking and dodging more incoming fire.

"**NooooooOOOOOO-!"**

He appeared before the second last Graze and delivered the swift kicks; a dropkick to the chest and two to the head.

Mikazuki joined his hands together and brought them up before swinging them down.

_WHAM!_

Another large crater was added to the ground.

The final Graze of the villain group flew behind him and boosted forward, his eyes and battle axe aimed at Mikazuki's "vulnerable" back.

"**You're wide open!"**

The battle axe swung down and came close to hitting Barbatos' backpack.

But Mikazuki dodged, twirling around the strike aimed at his back.

"**You were saying?"**

The fingers of Barbatos' gauntlet clenched and he uppercutted the torso of the final Graze, destroying the armour and driving the gauntlet right into the guts.

"**Gaaagh?!"**

His right arm reared back while he put forth one of his feet.

"**SLAAAAAAAAM!"**

His punch was thrown, nailing the helmet of the Graze and sending him crashing into one of the buildings off at the distance.

_CRAAAAAAAASH!_

And thus, with unconscious bodies everywhere, the battle ended.

No one made a sound, save for Mika who was taking deep breaths.

He stood still, and to his subconscious command via the Alaya-Vijnana system, Barbatos unfolded, releasing him and allowing him to step out and take in the fresh air.

"Ugh…!" Mikazuki grunted painfully upon feeling himself disconnecting from Barbatos, thus putting an abrupt stop to the data-feedback.

He leaned backward and put his hands on his back, cracking it numerous times before sighing in relief.

And then he started cringing.

"Okay no… that was a pretty lame attack name…" Mikazuki thinks out loud, embarrassment crawling up his neck as he thought back to his last attack.

All of the Chryse vigilantes, who had front row seats to the battle they had just witnessed, stared at Mikazuki with awe.

Shino was the first to bring himself out of his own stupor and shout to his friend.

"First of all, no shit, Mika! If you wanna call out an attack, you gotta make sure you make it look and sound cool! Take notes from All Might and think of stuff like- "Detroit Smash!" or "California Smash!"" he shouts with a cheery smirk.

Mikazuki nodded, truly thankful for the advice. "Noted."

Shino's wonderment returned when he looked back at Barbatos. "Second of all, what the _fuck_ man?! What's with that mobile suit?! You just hit 'em with a couple of basic whacks and punches and then- VICTORY!"

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy!" Eugene exclaims. "Both the fact that you're now piloting "Gundam" and how you just absolutely wrecked all those guys."

"It's about time you started using that thing." Akihiro said with a small smirk.

"Yeah…" Mikazuki drawls, averting his eyes to the mobile suit that he now owned.

His lips thinned when he remembered the Gjallarhorn logo that appears on the screen of the touchpad.

"Makes me wonder why it was thrown away in the first place."

Orga came up and a hand on his shoulder, stopping his train of thought temporarily. "Well save your musings for another time Mika, cause we gotta bail!" he yells.

Sirens began blaring from the distance, and that spurred everyone to start moving quickly.

"Oh yeah- SHIET!"

"Let's move, let's move!"

"Leave anything we don't need behind! We're wearing gloves so the police won't be able to trace us!"

Soon, many of their traces were taken with them, the only major clue they left behind being the destruction caused by the battle that just transpired. Every member of the Chryse vigilante hopped onto the mini trucks.

All the while they were oblivious to the eyes that were observing them.

* * *

"Uwaaaaah! That was pretty crazy wasn't it!" a lady's high pitch voice exclaimed.

"No kidding. That white machine was beyond what any normal mobile suit is capable of." the voice next to her states.

They had arrived at the time the vigilantes were being cornered. They were just about ready to jump in and save them, but then a unique signature appeared with the radars of their mobile suits.

Both of them bore witness to the breathtaking fight that had just happened, a fight which was highly difficult to follow, even with the radars and the targeting system that came with the HUD's of their mobile suits.

"**Based on what we saw, would you say it was as strong as All Might himself?" **a mature, slightly alluring voice giggled and asked them through the intercoms.**  
**

"That's pretty far-reaching. That thing may have some ridiculous strength, but no one can simply just _build _a machine that's _All Might levels_ of powerful."

"Hey, the world is pretty vast, sis. Who knows? Maybe that thing _is _a mechanical equivalent to the number one! Aside from that, I gotta say, whoever designed it made some _fantastic _colour choices!"

"Hmm… I guess the colour scheme was somewhat appealing."

A new voice, a masculine one with a frivolous touch, chuckled through the comms. **"Haha, well regardless, we've still got a job to do, so make sure you don't lose them."**

"_Yes, honey!"_

* * *

The sun stood above them, signalling the shift to afternoon.

The bed of each and every one of their mini trucks were covered in ragged cloth, concealing the people and the weapons sitting back there.

One truck carried the iconic Chryse group, sans Biscuit. Those seven being Chad, Dante, Eugene, Akihiro, Shino, Orga and Mikazuki. The latter four decided to seat themselves at the bed of the truck.

"Nom."

Since the job was done and he pretty much had the rest of the day to himself after they got home, Mikazuki was munching on his stash of dried fruit in his pockets while sitting next to Barbatos.

"Snacking again?" Orga asked next to him.

He averted his eyes to the lilac-haired teen and nodded. "Umu."

Orga leaned back and looked at him skeptically. "Is it even any good?"

In response to that, Mikazuki reached into a pocket and pulled out a few dried fruits. He brought Orga's hand fourth and placed them into his palm.

Without question, Orga popped some into his mouth.

"It's not bad." he remarks with a subtle grin.

"Dang straight." Mikazuki nodded while staring straight at him.

"Seriously though," Shino spoke up, leaning his arm onto Barbatos' leg. "you saved our bacon back there. Thanks, Mika!" he thanks with a grin, earning a frown from Mikazuki because of how he worded it.

"Well, if you wanna thank me, then don't phrase it like that." Mikazuki replies with a deadpan.

"Hey, it's not our fault you've got issues with animal meat." snarked Shino.

"It's just weird. Eating something that was moving who knows how long ago."

"_You're just a big baby!" _most of them say to him in unison.

Mikazuki pouts.

"Gotta say though, that was some display of strength back there." Chad's voice, that which was coming from the broken window of the back seats, averted their attention. "Who'd thought that this thing was as powerful as it is cool, if not then even more so than it is cool!" he exclaims while patting Barbatos' backpack.

Mikazuki nods slowly. "Yeah, and that makes me even more confused." he said, making everyone gaze at him with their own puzzled look. "Why the hell would the owner of this thing throw it in the dumps for anyone to dig up?" he asks while staring at Barabtos' clear green eyes.

"No shit! If I had dibs on this thing I'd never let it out of my sight!"

"Out of your sight? I'd never let this thing out of my embrace!"

"Amateurs! I'd keep this thing on all the time, sans the helmet!"

"Guys," Eugene interjected, handing them his phone as he continued driving. "Managed to snap a picture of the golden snob that Mika trashed."

Chad grabbed the phone and took a look at the man in the picture. His eyes widened before he showed the image to everyone else.

The image showed the wrecked remains of the golden Graze, and the man who was under the helmet had a head full of flamboyant blonde hair and sunken cheeks. Any other features couldn't be identified thanks to Mikazuki and his mace.

"I know that guy." Shino claims while scooting closer to the phone in Chad's hand. "Orlis Stenja. Former Gjallarhorn higher-up who was kicked out after five years of his reckless behavior that regularly resulted in civilian injury and major property damage."

Akihiro raised an eyebrow and got closer. "The heck? A guy like that was allowed to stay in Gjallahorn for five years?"

"What in the world are they doing? Gjallarhorn is the biggest agency the world's seen and they've got some of the tightest security out there, so how did they let a guy like that stay for so long?" Dante asked with a grimace.

Mikazuki observed the image for a while. He then turned his eyes to Barbatos and recalled the Gjallarhorn logo he saw on the touchpad before.

A series of questions started assaulting Mikazuki's mind.

How did that gold slime ball stay within an agency like Gjallarhorn for five years? Why would the agency just… give up a mobile suit as strong as Barbatos? Why was Barbatos equipped with the Alaya-Vijnana in the first place? Could any of this correlate in any way?

"Something fishy is going on…" Mikazuki said to himself silently.

"Hey, Mikazuki!" Eugene shouts to him and points to his mobile suit. "We're dropping this thing off at Nadi's place, alright?!"

"Umu!"

* * *

**My Hero Academia**

**Of Debris and Heroes**

* * *

Barbatos was left by Nadi's warehouse and the rest of the Chryse vigilantes drove back home.

Majority of them were wobbly while walking and their expressions were mostly droopy.

"Sigh… I'm tired…" Shino whines as he stumbles a few times.

"Zip it, Shino… everyone's tired." said Eugene while rubbing his eyes.

Mikazuki let out a mild hum as he cracked his neck and fingers. "This is gonna be weird to explain to Merribit-san..." he says as the motel-esque orphanage came into view.

"Don't remind us...!" Dante cries while pressing his palms onto his face.

Orga frowned tiredly.

"Well, in any case, we're just gonna need to bend the truth once 'll see right through us if we attempt to try and lie."

"_Yes, boss…"_

As they got closer to their destination, they caught sight of two unknown vehicles parked near the entrance.

"What the heck…?" Orga mutters as they approach the vehicle.

The vehicle turned out to be a long, white limo and a red truck with a silver trailer.

"Who do these belong to?" Biscuit asks as he comes up from behind Orga.

"Oh, everyone!" Everyone's eyes averted to the porch of the orphanage, while Atra was waiting for them. "You've come back! Thank goodness, I was really worried while you guys were gone!" she shouts, sighing relievingly right after.

"Sorry for making you panic, Atra." Mikazuki apologizes.

Atra shook her head with a small smile. "So long as you're all okay, it's fine!"

Orga pointed to the vehicles in front of them while facing their fluffy haired friend. "So, Atra, do you know who these belong to?"

"Ah, well…" Atra paused, cuteley poking her fingers together while shyly scuffling away from the door to the orphanage. "Those belong to the people that are inside right now."

Everyone started looking back and forth between each other, concern settling in because of how Atra was acting when she brought up the strangers in their home.

Orga, as usual, decided to lead and stepped up onto the porch.

The first thing they heard when he turned the door knob and stepped into the orphanage were three people giggling.

"There's no way that's true!"

"Trust me, she's not merciful to those who mess with her sense of fashion!"

"You know it!"

Multiple voices, one they knew and two others they didn't, conversed.

They all entered the orphanage and got a look at what was going on.

Unidentified women were everywhere. In the kitchen, in the living room, down the hallways, they were everywhere. Some were helping to cook up a meal and others were interacting with the orphans.

And amongst all the new faces was a single man, wearing a white suit and white fedora that sat atop a head with long black hair that framed a pair of blue eyes.

"_Whaaaaaaaaat…?" _

"Oh, you've all returned." The sound of their confused noises caught Merribit's attention and she stood up to walk to them

"Ah, Mr. Itsuka and crew!" the man dressed in white calls out while hopping off the couch and walking alongside Merribit.

He approaches them with a lax smirk.

"Y-You are…" Orga mutters nervously.

"Naze Turbines." the man introduces himself. "I've been looking forward to meeting some of U.A.'s most interesting third-years for _some _time."

As Orga began quivering before Naze Turbine, everyone behind him began talking amongst each other.

"Any idea who this is?" Mikazuki asks, tilting his head towards Shino.

"You seriously don't know?!" Shino loudly whispers back. "Naze Turbines, officially licensed hero for over ten years, owner of the Turbine's hero agency, which is branched from the Teiwaz hero agency, and the man known to have the _largest _harem in the world…!"

"Wait- what?!" Dante exclaims quietly with dinner-plate sized eyes.

"You heard me! This dude's a legend for setting the world record for how many ladies he's charmed and made his own! I've been a die-hard fan of his for years and now he's standing in front of us!"

Their conversation ended when Merribit came up and leaned forwards, staring at them with a minor pout. "Now then, can you explain why you're all covered with wounds…?"

"S-Sorry, Merribit-san." Orga apologized nervously. "We ran into a couple of punks who wanted to mess with us."

"Goodness…" Merribit sighed while standing straight up. "I understand that all of you are graduating from U.A soon, but you could at least avoid trouble until you receive your full-on hero license?"

The faces of the Chryse vigilantes formed a different range of shame and they all bowed before their caretaker.

"_We're sorry, ma'am..."_

The genuine apology did the trick, and Merribit's disappointment in them seemed to vanish with relief taking over her facial features right after.

"So long as you take what I say seriously." she says contentedly with her hands on her hips. "Well, you boys introduce yourselves to the nice young ladies and the kind gentlemen in front of you while I help make dinner!"

They nodded in response as Merribit left for the kitchen.

Their heads turned to Naze who was still gazing at Merribit with a pleasant smile. "Must be quite nice, having such a beautiful lady to scold and love you whenever you stir up trouble." he says before walking right up to Orga.

"So Orga Itsuka, supposed _capo _of the orphans here, would you mind if we speak in private?" Naze asked with an unreadable smirk.

Orga gulped.

* * *

There was no way they could've been found out.

The Chryse vigilantes always took the precautions necessary to keep their identities hidden whenever they went out to fight crime. Face masks, hats, gloves, escape routes, they considered everything so that they could stay hidden.

So why was Naze Turbine here? Orga wasn't convinced when he was told that the man in white visited Chryse after observing them during their moments at the Sports Festival. Not only was it a weird time for him to come and meet him for that reason, since they all participated at the event three times already, but this timing was _too _coincidental.

All these details were leading Orga to one conclusion: him and his group were found out.

The door to his room closed, leaving him and Naze to themselves.

"..."

"So… we caught your eye during the Sports Festiva-?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Me first, please and thank you." Naze interjected while waving his finger.

Naze pulled out a phone from his pocket and started to fiddle with it. It took a second before Naze turned the phone around and showed Orga a video.

Orga gasped in shock. His suspicions were starting to become correct.

The recording showed Mikazuki piloting his mobile suit, taking out Grazes one by one with ease.

"He's a friend of yours, right?" Naze asks while he also observes what was on the phone's screen. "I mean, wow. All those villains were equipping Gjallarhorn Grazes and yet one hit from this guy is all it takes to take each of them down." he remarks with honest amazement.

"H-Hey, that's from a Youtube vid, right? That- that's probably all computer generated- completely fake." Orga stammers as he walked around Naze and started taking his sweaty jacket off.

Naze smirks slightly as he starts walking towards the corner of Orga's room. "Ah, like all those clickbait discovery videos that view CGI, undefined animal species?"

"Yeah, just like tha-" Orga spun on his chair to look back at the harem master.

Who was looking into his cabinet.

Which held all his non-lethal weapons and inconspicuous clothing.

"_Bene ora…" _Naze says in full Italian.

"NOPE!" Orga jumped from his seat to his cabinet, closing it swiftly and putting his back against it.

"Um... uh… ugh." Orga stutters before groaning, discarding any and all excuses he could come up with.

"So, you and your friends form the group on unnamed vigilantes that the pros have been hunting for so long, huh?" Naze asks rhetorically.

A drop of sweat fell down Orga's face.

"Yeah… me and the older ones here in Chryse."

Well, this was just great…

Orga slumped, his back sliding against his cabinet as he slowly fell to the ground.

"I guess It was only a matter of time, huh?" Orga mutters to himself sadly.

He missed Naze's expression shifting slightly upon seeing him so disheartened.

Naze moved to his bed, removing his hat as he sat down.

Orga looked to him again and saw him patting the spot next to him.

"Why not let this guy know what exactly spurred this kind of behavior? Why break the rules for this long instead of waiting to be able to do what you're doing legally? Why not seek out a pro hero and make use of your Provisional Hero License?"

With a lack of reasons to keep anything hidden from him, Orga deeply sighed and stood up, walking towards Naze and sitting by the spot he offered.

"You're a pro hero, obviously." He frowned as he started talking. "So you know what the Alaya-Vijnana is, right?"

"The supersoldier system with unknown origins and can only work for kids?" Naze says rhetorically.

Upon realizing where this was probably going, Naze's lips formed a full-on frown.

"You and a lot of the people here are by products of villains who needed more "weapons", aren't you?"

Orga nodded.

His face began to form a small scowl. "We're the result of this society. The majority of the orphans here are retired child soldiers because everyone cares _so much_ about the conflict that happens in open spaces and cares _so little_ of what's happening within the seams."

Orga's head shook and he sighed deeply, calming down the rising fury and overbearing sorrow he was starting to build up as memories of him and his friends' time as Human Debris started to resurface.

His lips tucked under his teeth before he continued. "We didn't know who to go to. We didn't know which heroes would allow us to do what we're doing and which ones would force us to focus on what everyone could see and talk about."

Naze pieced together everything he was told and nodded.

"And so you all decided to take action, even though you knew of the consequences." he states

Orga's head leaned up and he looked right at Naze. "Because when you're like us, and you have and know things that others don't, but decide that "it's best to let the heroes handle everything", tragedy will strike because of you."

Dante, Yamagi and Ride's fate would have been left ambiguous if they decided to do nothing the day they met.

Hoards of children would have been kidnapped if they decided to not act upon the discovery they made.

People would've suffered as a result of their choice of remaining idle despite what they were capable of. The many orphans of Chryse could've suffered, becoming tools to the villains that held them in their grasp. Innocent civilians could've been mortally wounded or killed because of villains forcing their "tools" to do their dirty work.

All these experiences, all these many reasons are what drove Orga and his friends to do all this. To become vigilantes, to have Nadi create non-lethal weapons for them, to risk their lives for people whose names they didn't even know, like any _real _hero would do...

His head tiredly fell on top of his palm.

All the while, Naze started grumbling while messing with his long locks of long hair. "Gosh… what's wrong with me? All because I understand how he feels..."

Naze stood up from the bed and moved around, positioning himself in front of Orga.

"Kid, here's how this is gonna play out."

Panic started to overtake Orga. He stood up quickly and bowed to Naze. "I understand that we've caused trouble for some of the pro heroes, but I'm the leader of the group-"

"You're gonna work for my agency, therefore avoiding the issue of you and your friends committing vigilantism."

"So please, if you must punish someone, then puni-"

…

"... Eh?"

Did… did he hear that right?

Orga's head tilted upwards, gazing at the boss of Turbine Agency with a very puzzled look. "I-I'm sorry what?"

Naze smiled at him.

"You and your friends are not the only one who's making an effort to save kids like yourself."

* * *

Many of the teenagers in Chryse were on edge.

The strange ladies in their house were officially licensed heroes who, aside from Merribit and the children, just declared that they knew what they were up to.

That instilled a great amount of anxiousness in everyone involved.

All except Mikazuki, who was still completely calm.

Everyone was put off by how nonchalant he was about this entire situation at first, but then the energetic and brown haired lady, who's name was revealed to be Lafter, clarified something that helped to relieve some of their worries.

Whether or not they would be apprehended or be made to join the Turbine's Agency would depend on whether or not his story and motivations appealed to Naze.

Mikazuki had full faith that the leader of the Chryse vigilantes would pull through, and soon, so did everyone else.

With their guard lowered significantly, everyone was now relaxing and conversing with the ladies of Turbine Agency.

"So, wait, the guy over there, with the black hair and blue eyes?" Lafter exclaims, staring at Mikazuki with wide eyes. "He's the one who piloted that awesome mobile suit?"

Akihiro had the privilege of catching the girl's attention as they were attending to the very young kids, who have yet to learn how to properly walk.

"Yup." Akihiro confirms with a nod of his head as he sits down one of the little ones in his lap.

"No way! We're both older than him and he's able to use one more efficiently than us?" Lafter asks while raising a baby into the air.

"As sad as it seems..." Akihiro replies with a slightly worn out grin.

Shino was leaning over the kitchen countertop, watching at the silver haired women, whose name was Azee, with starry eyes.

"What's Turbine-san's secret?! How in the world does he always catch the eyes of so many beautiful women?!"

Azee shook her head with a slight smirk as she stirred the contents in the pot she was watching over. "Some things are meant to be kept to oneself."

"Darn." Shino clicked his tongue and fell back into his seat. "Guess I better ask him myself, then." he declares, earning a short chuckle from Azee.

"Trust me, I'm not sure his advice will help you that much."

In the living room, Mikazuki, Atra and many of the young boys and girls were sitting in a circle, surrounding the beautiful lady that called herself Amida.

"_Wooooaaaah…!" _

"S-Seventy-two kids in total?" Atra squeaked, her face flushed and her body shaking at what they had just learned about Naze Turbine.

Amida jovially giggled at Atra's reaction as she gently played with the hair of the infant in her arms. "You bet. The man has that much love to give."

Mikazuki, for probably the first time in his life, had no words for what he had just heard. His eyes were wide and his lips were in a straight line.

"I didn't know love could make that many babies." he mutters in disbelief.

"I didn't know love could be so strong!" Ride exclaims with pumped fists.

"Love can do all kinds of things and still feel absolutely wonderful." Amida states cheerfully. "Sometimes it can make others sad orbring lots of joy. Sometimes it'll make them incapable of moving or it can make other people as strong as All Might himself."

She leans forward, her expression turning serene and warm. "And sometimes it'll hurt a lot. But you know what? It's all worth it in the end."

The child in her arms let out a yawn, and she giggled again. "Because in the end, there's no greater gift than love."

That was a statement that all of them could agree with, one-hundred percent.

Mikazuki's lips twitched into a mild, yet fond smile as he nodded in agreement.

"... I get that." he says with a hushed voice.

Amida grinned at him, Atra's smile became as fond as his, and the children's hands started rising into the air.

"Me too!"

"So do I!"

"I love everyone here!"

"I love all the guys and girls here more than anyone else."

"What?! No you don't, I do!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"_Meeeeeeeee!"_

As the innocent argument between children broke out, that which greatly amused the older people around them, the door to Orga's room opened. Said person, along with Naze, stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway into the living room.

"Ms. Merribit! I'd like to borrow a few of the boys and girls here!" said Naze with a loud voice and a raised hand.

"Of course! Just make sure that they enjoy a nice meal if you're taking them out! If not, make sure they return before dinner is gone!" Merribit replied.

Orga stood in the middle of the room and breathed in deeply before shouting out.

"Everyone! Ready the cars, we're paying a visit to the Turbine Agency."

His announcement did two things: the worries of Chryse Vigilante were washed away, seeing that their leader did indeed appeal to the leader of the Turbine Agency, and soon everyone involved with the incident this morning started to get excited, all of them standing up and moving around, getting properly dressed quickly.

"You heard the boss."

"Let's get dressed and get going!"

"Can't wait to see all of the women working there!"

"_Zip it, Shino!"_

Naze's hands clapped a few times, alerting the women of his harem. "Ladies! Time to head on home!"

A couple of whines, which originated from both Naze's wives and the Chryse children, rang in the air and the ladies of Turbine Agency stood up and headed towards the exit.

Seeing that their visitors were leaving, Mikazuki relaxed and leaned back into the couch he sat on and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few dried prunes and raisins.

"You there, with the blank face!" But before he could start his usual snacking, he was stopped by Naze calling to him.

He brought the dried fruits away from his face, averting his eyes to the pro hero.

"Yeah?"

"You're the one who wore that white Mobile Suit earlier today, right?" Naze asked, making Mikazuki raise an eyebrow.

"Umu." he confirms with a nod.

"Gotta admit, it was one heck of a show." Naze smirks and tips his hat. "_Molto bene_, Samurai Boy."

The new nickname confused Mikazuki for a bit.

"Samurai… Boy?"

… Come to think of it-

A golden head crest atop the helmet, the armoured waist skirts, the generally bulky aesthetic, and a giant mace that was basically a more lethal kanabo…

Barbatos _did _look like samurai armour.

'Huh… I guess that'd be a fitting name...' Mikazuki thought to himself while holding his chin with his fingers.

With that little bit of inquiry out of the way, Mikazuki decided to bring up a question.

"So, why do you want to bring them to your agency?"

Naze shrugged. "Decided I wanna polish these rough diamonds. Bring out their true shine since no one else seems capable of seeing their potential."

"Huh…"

Naze stood next to him and leaned down, meeting his eye level before pointing to himself with his thumb. "How about it then? Wanna tag along, see if my agency will be to your liking, Samurai Boy?"

"Hmm…" Mikazuki started to ponder.

Seeing as how Izuku and Hitoshi would probably be busy today, there wasn't going much to do today. Combine that with his general interest in visiting the agency of a pro hero, and the answer was pretty obvious.

Mikazuki nodded and stood up, throwing the raisins and prunes into his mouth before shoving his hands into his pockets. "If it helps me decide which agency I'll intern with in the future, why not."

Naze smirked._ "Perfetto."_

* * *

As expected, the ride to Turbine Agencies was a weird one.

Having the world's largest harem was bound to get a few stares, and while they were following Naze, every one of the Chryse Vigilantes were subjected to said stares.

Orga and Mikazuki were (un)fortunate enough to ride with Naze and Amida in the white limousine, being forced to bear witness to them and their... intimacy. Orga was blushing the entire time, trying to look anywhere but at Naze and Amida, albeit he couldn't stop himself from peeking multiple times.

Mikazuki was simply curious. Being that wasn't the most informed when it came to romance, he observed Naze and Amida's fondness for each other without shame.

Thankfully, for Orga, it didn't take too long before they appeared before the building in which the Chryse Vigilantes would now be working within.

Everyone exited their respective vehicles and entered the building. Majority of the members had to stay behind, while Chryse's iconic eight, along with Naze, were the ones to take the elevator all the way up to the top of the agency.

"Pay close attention you guys." Naze asked for their attention. "The gentlemen you're about to meet, McMurdo Barriston, is the guy who runs Teiwaz. Anyone looking to be recruited needs to be recognized by him, so make sure you mind your manners."

A few of them gulped.

If they needed recognition from the leader of Teiwaz themselves, then they were going to need to be on their best behavior. The image of a wise, elderly, and intimidating figure looming over the entirety of Teiwaz entered their heads, making them take in a sharp breathe.

They soon exited the elevator and walked down the hallway, all the way up to door that Naze's office was hidden behind. They entered the room and the first thing they saw was a ginormous flat screen television, one that almost took up all of the surface area of the wall in front of them.

They grew even more nervous.

Naze went over to his desk and hovered over his laptop. A few button presses on his keyboard and a couple of clicks on his mouse, and the giant TV lit up.

They see an elderly man, tending to a bonsai tree with a pair of scissors in his hand.

Suddenly, their anxiousness was replaced with confusion.

_"What?" _they mutter quietly

As if their confused muttering was heard, the old man that was McMurdo turned around, his expression shifting to a pleasant one upon seeing Naze.

"Oh, Naze!" McMurdo exclaims while moving away from his bonsai plant. "Ain't this a surprise, you hardly call now a days."

Naze chuckled heartily. "Sorry, Old Man. Business is important after all."

"I know, I know. Still, it wouldn't hurt to call this grandpa more frequently, you know. It can get pretty boring in this office, haha!"

All eight of them were flabbergasted with what was transpiring right now. It was like a wholesome reunion between son and father, as Naze and McMurdo exchanged quips over and over.

"H-He seems like a chill guy… not like what I imagined the boss of Teiwaz to be like." Eugene whispered to them all.

Many of them nodded.

"Indeed. Still, it's best we adhere to what Naze said." Biscuit remarks, still on edge.

Their minor conversation made them miss the brief viewing of the video that Naze sent to McMurdo.

"Oh, so you wish to bring them into Teiwaz's arms, do you." Everyone flinched and returned their attention to Teiwaz's elderly leader. He was looking at them with a significant amount of interest.

"They look quite hard-boiled if I do say so myself." McMurdo comments with a slight grin.

Everyone responded quickly.

"_Thank you very much, Mr. Barriston!" _they yell while bowing deeply.

"Well mannered too. But please, no "Mister"! I don't need to be reminded that I've gotten as old as I am now. Hahahaha!"

'_He really does seem like a chill geezer...' _A few faces scrunched up a bit at McMurdo's laid-back attitude.

"Now then, for your initiation." McMurdo says while joining his hands together.

Everyone lifted their heads up and gave him their undivided attention.

"Your test will be but a simple question, and only one of you needs to be right in order for you to pass. Your reward will not only be your recruitment into Turbines, but also a feast with tons of delicious food!"

Just one question? And their reward was that grand?

Eugene, Shino and Dante looked ready to rejoice, but everyone else was still suspicious.

"Do keep in mind though that this question is pretty open ended, so don't expect it to be so easy."

The three who were already prepared to celebrate changed their demeanor quickly.

"Now with the exposition out of the way-" "

Most of them held their breaths while breaking a nervous sweat, apprehensive about how difficult this question may actually be.

What's the most important aspect of a hero?" McMurdo asked, his face growing slightly more serious.

Everyone paused.

That... didn't seem _too_ hard. Very open ended, yes, but there didn't seem to be that many answers to rule out.

Orga, feeling somewhat confident, raised his hand and gathered everyone's attention

"Is it the desire to save and protect the innocent?" he asked.

The rest of the iconic eight felt reassured.

Being a _real_ hero did require that kind of desire.

Surely that was the right answer-

"That is good quality to have." McMurdo stopped their musings, smirking before continuing. "But it's not the most important."

_'WHAT?!'_ everyone, sans Mikazuki, yelled in their own heads.

They were all gaping in disbelief.

That wasn't the right answer?! What heroic quality could be more important than that?!

Everyone's anxiousness was heightened, and they started to work their brains, trying their best to come up with a logical or creative answer.

Akihiro slowly raised his hand.

"Is it... how strong or efficient you need to be within your specific niche?"

"Another good try, but not quite." McMurdo refutes, shaking his head.

"The ability to put others at ease with your presence?" Biscuit nervously asked with his hand up.

McMurdo's grin grew."Getting somewhere..."

"Being capable of defeating the villains?" Shino questions.

McMurdo winced and leaned back. "Oooooh, close but _no_ cigar."

Eugene's hand came up, the fact that their options were dwindling making him quiver in his boots. "Being mindful of the feelings of civilians?"

"Keep trying."

"B-Being able to prevent property damage?" Chad asks quietly.

"Pretty important for the sake of saving money, but once again, nope!"

"Um, keeping the rates of crime low?" Dante mutters.

The rate in which their answers came started to slow down, and everyone started losing hope.

Mikazuki was stuck in his own thoughts, thinking about all the times he's seen heroes go to work.

He thought about heroes who wanted to save others...

He thought about heroes with a strong presence...

He thought about heroes who were the head of many articles...

And he thought about when heroes saved the day by defeating the villains or saving the innocent-

...

...

...

"Merit…?" Mikazuki thought out loud.

McMurdo and Naze's widely surprised eyes moved to him.

Everyone else remained silent as they gazed at Mikazuki.

"Merit." he repeated, looking right into McMurdo's eyes. "You can want to save people, you can be popular and you can have the strength to do what needs to be done."

Mikazuki paused, thinking back to moments that equated to this.

Him, Izuku and Hitoshi saving Katsuki from the slime villain.

All Might defeating the slime villain for them.

Orga and the Chryse Vigilantes saving enslaved orphans and destroying copies of the Alaya-Vijnana system.

Himself defeating all those Grazes...

"But, I guess you still need to be able to produce results, right?" Mikazuki states calmly with a little bit on uncertainty.

Everyone was silent.

Mikauzki's seven friends stared at him, awed that he came up with an answer that they questioned how they have yet to come up with.

They heard a wheeze coming from the TV screen.

"Huhuhuhu- HA HA HA HA HA HA!" McMurdo's chuckling was loud and hearty. He leaned forward and looked right at every Chryse orphan who wasn't Mikazuki. "You other men need to sharpen up! The youngest of you got the right answer before any of you did!"

Half of the people McMurdo was referring to recoiled.

"_REALLY?!" _they shout out in shock.

The heads of Shino, Eugene, Dante and Chad snapped back and forth between Mikazuki and McMurdo before they all started showing their embarrassment in their own ways.

"Dang it!" Shino cursed, hands thrown into the air.

"What the heck?!" Eugene growls while messing with his hair.

"Man, way to make us look like clowns in front of the big boss man, Mika." Chad whispers to Mikazuki.

Mikazuki could only shrug. "Just saying what I thought would be right."

"Welp, that settles it." McMurdo's hands clapped together before holding them out as he turned to Naze. "Naze, make sure their feast is one to remember! And make sure you treat them right in the future."

Naze nods with a very noticeable grin. "Of course."

The boss of Turbine Agency moved to the door behind them, using his hands to gesture for them to follow. "You heard the old man, time to reap your reward."

Some let out a sign or groan, others relaxed now that the test was over, and some simply rejoiced.

"Nice going, Mika!" Orga passed Mikazuki, patting his shoulder and smirking at him proudly before walking out the door.

Mikazuki was about to go along with everyone, but was prevented from doing so.

"Young man!" McMurdo called to him, stopping Mikazuki from touching the door knob. He turned to the elderly boss, who was giving him a curious look. "You mind if I get your name?" he asked.

"Mikazuki Augus." Mikazuki replied straight up.

McMurdo hummed.

"So you're the one who piloted that powerful machine." He said to himself before leaning back into his chair with a smile. "Very well, if ever you wish to have it overhauled, bring that mobile suit of yours to Turbines, I'll make sure to send over some of Teiwaz's best engineers to tune it up."

"Uh… thanks?" Mikazuki said awkwardly. With a question on his mind, he turned his body completely and faced McMurdo. "Why though?"

"Call it the whim of the elderly." McMurdo replied honestly. "Anyway, a buffet awaits you in Turbine's ballroom! There's a ton of delicious veggies, desserts and meats that you're guaranteed to love!"

Mikazuki looked grim at the mention of animal flesh...

"I think I'll skip out on the meat…" He mutters quietly.

"Oooooooh, a vegetarian you are? Why is that?"

"I don't like the idea of eating something that was moving moments ago. It's been that way for my whole life, and I'm confident in saying that it'll stay that way." Mikazuki said with a bit of a whine.

He saw McMurdo suppress another chuckle.

The boss of Teiwaz leaned forward, a finger placed near his lips. "How about you let this old man impart some words of wisdom?"

He was still adamant about his opinion on eating animals, but Mikazuki decided to humor McMurdo by listening.

"Humans can show animals respect by making use of everything they leave behind when they die, and humans who push their bodies to the physical limit need to eat a lot to restore their strength. So if you wanna show the animal you're eating some respect _and _you wanna get stronger, make sure you eat as much meat as possible."

...

He... He had nothing to refute to that.

Mikazuki was... actually stumped! All this time he's been denying eating most kinds of animal product, and that all just so happened to show a _lack_ of respect?

He felt... bad? Guilty? Flabbergasted? This was probably the first time he's ever felt any of these emotions all at once.

With dumbfounded look on his face, Mikazuki started to try and reply.

"I…" he starts, finding it difficult to say anything in return after this sudden revelation. "I'll… give it a shot."

"Hm. Good." McMurdo nods, satisfied that his wise words got through to the young man. His hands waved, gesturing for Mikazuki to leave. "Now get out of here! It's probably not a lot of fun for someone your age to talk to someone like me."

Silently, Mikazuki reached for the doorknob and proceeded to exit the room.

But, there was something he wanted to say to his new acquaintance, and he stopped himself from closing the door. His head peeked into the room once more and McMurdo's eyes met Mikazuki's amazed face.

"Honestly… I think you're pretty cool, McMurdo-ojiichan." Mikazuki says with a mild smile, closing the door soon after.

He didn't get to see the pleased smirk that McMurdo had thanks to his compliment.

* * *

"DELICIOOOOOOOUS!" Shino's pleased howling roared throughout Turbine Agency's ballroom. Food of all kinds flew out of his mouth and Dante was left disgusted upon seeing Shino's lack of manners.

"Hey, gross! Keep your mouth shut when you eat, Shino!" he scolds while inching away from his eccentric friend.

"A-Awesome! What the heck are these things?!" Eugene murmurs with his mouth stuffed with the desserts he was chomping down.

"Cannoli. I heard Atra talk about these before." Biscuit remarks before biting down on said italian pastry.

Chad's head fell. "I'll never be satisfied with fast-food beef ever again…" he whimpers as the utensils in his hands trembled because of how much his hands were shaking.

"Right?! This is ruining me!" Shino concurs loudly before munching down more of the fancy dishes in front of him.

Akihiro could only observe the antics of his strange friends with an odd look on his face as he enjoyed his own plate of food.

Meanwhile with Mikazuki-

"It's… pretty good." he says to himself quietly.

At first, he didn't know where he should start with the buffet they were offered. There so many things present that he didn't know what to grab at first. Eventually, with a few kind recommendations from both the employed chefs here and some of the members of the Chryse vigilantes, his plate was stacked, and the majority of the space was taken up by meat.

By the time he accepted the fact that he did enjoy eating meat, more than half of his plate had been consumed.

"You're eating meat?!"

Mikazuki turned his head to a wide-eyed Orga.

"Umu. The old man on the screen managed to convince me."

"Whaaat?" Orga drawls, placing his own plate onto the table and seating himself next to Mikazuki. "He's accomplished what we've been setting out to do for years in a matter of minutes?"

"Yup."

"Adults sure are amazing sometimes, huh?" Orga comments before taking a bite of the meat on his own plate.

"Umu."

They sat together and enjoyed their meals in relative silence.

Or at least as silent as could be since they were surrounded by their non-biological brothers and sisters. Even so, the noise didn't bother either of them at all, acting much more as ambience than it did a nuisance.

"Our reach to those that are just like us has really expanded, hasn't it?" said Orga, a content expression overtaking his features.

"It has." Mikazuki agreed with a similar look on his face. "Now you won't need to bend the truth to Merribit-san anymore."

Orga snorts mirthfully. "Right you are. I always did feel pretty bad needing to hide things from her."

"As you should. Keeping secrets from such a lovely lady would normally earn you one heck of spanking." their attention turned to Amida, who had approached them and took the seat in front of them.

She leaned on her hand and stared them down with a slightly mischievous gleam in her eye. "Be thankful that you're all good kids, otherwise I wouldn't have gone easy on you in the field."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Orga stammers somewhat uncomfortably, showing that Amida was indeed intimidating a bit.

The gleam in Amida's eyes suddenly disappeared, and the beautiful lady giggled at Orga's somewhat sheepish reply. "Feel free to call me Amida. You and your friends are gonna be working here for a while, after all."

Mikazuki nodded approvingly. "I'll do just that if I ever intern here."

"You would…" Orga said dryly while giving Mikazuki a blank look.

"Already getting friendly with each other?"

Everyone looked towards Naze, who was approaching them with a few odd items in hand; a bottle and a few sake cups.

"Feeling jealous?" Amida says playfully, earning a laugh from Naze.

"A little."

Orga stares curiously at items that Naze placed on the table.

"Sake?"

"Yup." Naze confirms, popping open the bottle of sake before pouring some into three cups. He holds one of them and slides it towards Orga. "A way of celebrating our newfound partnership, Orga Itsuka."

Another cup slid its way towards Mikazuki.

"You too, Samurai Boy."

The two of them, with blank looks, gazed at the clear liquid that they were both offered.

"But I can't legally drink yet." said Mikazuki

"Neither can I." Orga nods agreeingly. "I'm still nineteen afterall. "

"Weren't you two already breaking the rules a few hours ago?"

Both of them stiffened, averting their eyes so that they wouldn't view the cheeky smirk Naze was wearing.

His hand picked up his sake cup and held it towards them. "Come on. Just this once and then you can wait until you get older to do this without worry."

At first they were hesitant, seeing as how Mikazuki hasn't ever drinked before and Orga has only done so on few rare occasions.

But, since it was offered in good spirit, Orga shook his head and picked up the cup he was given, and that prompted Mikazuki to do the same.

With all the cups raised, they cheersed.

_Clink!_

And in one gulp, they downed the alcohol.

"Oh-!" Orga's fist came up to his mouth. He let out a deep heave before groaning. "Yeesh, that's strong..."

"A little bitter too." Mikazuki's eyes squinted, the burning sensation in his throat irritating him ever so.

The couple present with them laughed at their expense loudly.

Though, to both of their surprise, Mikazuki's cup was pushed forward and he looked to Naze expectantly.

"... One more."'

Naze's smile broadened.

"I got you."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Mikazuki and the rest of the Chryse vigilantes left Turbine Agency.

Overall, it was a nice experience, meeting new friends and eating a fantastic meal with said new friends.

Although, and even though he wasn't fond of others who were irritably arrogant, he would contradict himself and concede that the desserts made by Turbines, as amazing as they were, were not as good as the ones he or Atra made.

Most of the members decided to throw in the towel for today and headed on home. Others, like himself, still had other things they wanted to do, and have yet to return to Chryse.

Right now, Mikazuki stood outside Nadi's workshop, on the coast of a completely clean Dagobah Beach, courtesy of Izuku whom he knew was training here, and the only company he had was the mobile suit next to him.

Barbatos, which had yet to be moved from the spot in which it was left at, sat in a slouched position on the sand. What was once a monstrous metal beast, that which made destroying his enemies so simple, was now sitting on the sand next to him, with the mace that it came with embedded into the sand.

Mikazuki stretched and moaned numerous times, relieving all of the built up stress that his body culminated because of this eventful day.

A buzz was heard and felt from the pocket of his pants, and so he wrapped up his stretching and pulled out his smartphone.

He saw notifications from two familiar nicknames once it turned on.

_Human Rillaboom: I saw the news! How the heck did the guys and girls make those craters? Better yet, how in the world did they make a mess out of all those mobile suits?_

_Human Malamar: Mika? Can you explain?_

The messages were from a while back, which meant that the two of them were probably fretting since no one has filled them in yet.

Mikazuki's fingers started to type up his reply.

_Human Zekrom: Yeah I was there_

Responses came in quickly.

_Human Rillaboom: Oh._

_Human Rillaboom: Well, that still doesn't explain the craters and the destroyed MS'. You may be absurdly strong, but even then, it must not have been easy with how many Grazes the villains stole and used_

"Hmm..." Mikauzki hummed.

He looked to Barbatos and approached. His legs bent and he pointed the front camera towards himself and Barbatos' helmet.

_Snap!_

_Human Zekrom: -Picture-_

_Human Zekrom: This guy helped out._

_Human Rillaboom: WOAH!_

_Human Malamar: Wait SERIOUSLY? You piloted that thing for the first time?_

The image of the faces they'd probably have right now made Mikazuki smirk.

_Human Zekrom: Yup. Barbatos pretty much made fighting those guys a cinch_

_Human Rillaboom: Barbatos?_

_Human Malamar: Barbatos?_

_Human Zekrom: Name for the Gundam apparently_

_Human Rillaboom: The eighth demon from Ars Goetia? Why would anyone name a mobile suit that? Wouldn't some kind of Japanese name be better since Barbatos looks like mechanized samurai armor? Also Mika how did you find out the machine's name did it have something to do with the Alaya-Vijnana and how strong is "Barbatos"_

Izuku's texted rambling would've continued had it not been for Hitoshi coming in and stopping him.

_Human Malamar: Ima stop you right there _

_Human Malamar: Bruh the meaning behind the name isn't that important_

_Human Malamar: CHILLU_

_Human Rillaboom: Sorry!_

Mikazuki chuckled openly before he typed in the answers to Izuku's questions.

_Human Zekrom: Naze did say something about Barbatos looking like samurai armor. I guess the maker of it decided to go for some sort of irony, naming it after a demon. Data-feedback via Barbatos itself pretty much told me its name and you saw what it was capable of with the images on the news_

_Human Malamar: OI, don't reply to him :l you're gonna encourage him to keep doing this_

_Human Rillaboom: It's not a bad thing is it? I'm just being perceptive_

_Human Zekrom: Yeah_

_Human Malamar: Muttering in-depth analysis at inhuman paces ain't normal_

_Human Malamar: Probably not healthy either_

_Human Rillaboom: ;(_

_Human Zekrom: Translation: You suck and you need to shut up Hito_

_Human Rillaboom: No!_

_Human Rillaboom *whisper* yes_

_Human Malamar: Pfft. Love you guys too _

"He he he." His next chuckle was a little bit louder.

_Human Rillaboom : Anyway, Naze? As in Naze Turbine, leader of the Turbines Agency, which is a branch agency from the infamous Teiwaz Agency?_

_Human Malamar: The greatest playboy mankind has ever seen and illegitimate-son of Teiwaz's big boss grandpa?_

_Human Rillaboom: Hito!_

_Human Malamar: Izu!_

_Human Rillaboom: No_

_Human Malamar: K :3_

"Pfft..." Mikazuki needed to stop himself before his laughter could be heard by all.

_Human Malamar: So what about the guy?_

_Human Zekrom: Orga and the majority of the Chryse vigilantes were caught by them and are now working under them_

_Human Malamar: WUT?_

_Human Rillaboom: WHAT?!_

_Human Malamar: Okay I'll go first, why the frig were they taken in and not put behind bars?_

Mikazuki shrugged as he continued typing.

_Human Zekrom: Naze took a liking to Orga and everyone else. Same with McMurco-ojiisan_

_Human Rillaboom: I won't even ask :v_

_Human Malamar: Same_

_Human Malamar: So are you gonna be working for Turbines too?_

_Human Zekrom: Nah. But I might learn a thing or two from Naze and McMurdo-ojiisan when I visit them. Plus I can take Barbatos to Turbines and get it upgraded_

_Human Malamar: Dayum. If it wasn't already one heck of an OP power up_

Mikazuki stopped himself from typing momentarily and observed Barbatos. As strong as it is right now, the issues with the data-feedback he experienced, plus the lack of maintenance for the inner frame, probably meant that Barbatos was not at its best right now.

And with how advanced everything about it is, Mikazuki could safely assume that it would be a long time before he could use his personal mobile suit to its fullest potential.

With a shake of his head, he went back to his phone and interjected into Izuku's and Hitoshi's little conversation.

_Human Zekrom: Well, considering how complex the inner frame is, I can imagine it taking a while to properly tune it up and fix some of the issues it has. I might not get to use it when we apply for the entrance exam_

_Human Rillaboom: Aw, that sucks_

_Human Rillaboom: Well anyway, I have some shocking news of my own, but I think this bombshell is already enough for this chat, so I'll save what I wanna say for when I see you guys_

_Human Malamar: Same, got my own development to tell you about_

_Human Zekrom: Then I'll see you guys soon_

A single press of a button and then his phone went back into his pocket.

It was just him, Barbatos, the wind in his hair, and the sunset illuminating the sky once more.

"So, this thing is finally gonna get some proper tune ups once we move it to Turbine's Agency." Nadi comments as he came up from behind him.

The big man crouched to Barbatos' level and slapped the painted shoulder pads before he looked to Mikazuki. "You excited? This thing, despite already being a complete monster, might get even stronger and faster once Teiwaz is done with it. Not to mention it might look even better than it is already."

Mikazuki shrugged. "I guess I'm looking forward to it."

"You guess?" Nadi repeats with a humorous grin.

They stood side by side, admiring the sun as it fall down the horizon, creating a beautiful medley of colours as it began to disappeared.

"To think, seven years after Chryse was built, you and the other two would be going to the most prestigious hero school in Japan." Nadi says while his arm lightly wrapped around Mikazuki's neck.

"Yeah." Mikazuki nods.

"I know I said this quite a few times, but I wanna make sure-"

"I'll be careful and take care of myself." Mikazuki responded before Nadi finished. His own arm reached up and grasped his shoulder firmly, and he smiled at his fatherly figure. "I know, Old Man."

Nadi chuckles.

"Just making sure."

"Umu."

* * *

**This chapter really surpassed my expectations with how lengthy it is! This is also y****et another milestone for me since they is very much the most amount of words I have ever typed up in a single chapter!**

**Yikes.**

**With Mikazuki's chapter out of the way, we now have one more chapter to go through before we're moving onto the entrance exams.**

**Can't deny, I'm pretty excited to write everything that comes after chapter 8!**

**So with that out of the way-**

* * *

Izuku was exhausted.

The physical strain that came with finishing the clean up of Dagobah Beach was already a heavy fator into why he was so worn out, but then came All Might's reveal on how One for All was passed on _and_ the news that Hitoshi and Mikazuki brought when they met up.

First was how he received his new power, which was not only revolting, but was also one of the reasons why All Might advised he wait until tomorrow for testing. He needed to take in the DNA of All Might's hair, and since neither of them knew when that would happen, it was decided that Izuku would try and activate it tomorrow.

Then came his explanation of how he had received One for All, which unsurprisingly grossed out both of his best friends. But at the same time, they displayed how proud they were of him in their own way. Hitoshi obviously had some quips and references to throw in, but his cheerfulness could be heard through the seams in his words.

Mikazuki, on the other hand, wasn't so shy in displaying how happy he was for him. Him wrapping an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair was an obvious indicator that he was truly proud of how hard he worked to earn All Might's power.

It was so heart-warming, so much so that he was just about ready to flood Mikazuki's living room once he started to cry. Hitoshi had him covered, thankfully, thanks to the capture weapon he had, given to him by Eraser Head.

Speaking of which-

Hitoshi's development may not have been as surprising, since he, Mikazuki and most of everyone else in Chryse caught him honing his skill with a scarf-esque capture tool numerous times and have teased him about just as much, but both of them were still very happy for their lilac-haired friend. Just like himself, Hitoshi was taking a step forward, not only in to becoming a hero but also taking a step in to becoming like the hero whom he admired just as much as he did All Might.

And then Mikazuki shared with them. Describing to them how powerful Barbatos was. How fast it was because of its thrusters, how insurmountable its strength was because of it's impossibly powerful hydraulics, and how both its inner frame and its outer armour seemed unbreakable.

It was overwhelming!

And then came the unveiling that Gjallarhorn were the ones who made it and for some reason threw it out!

He wanted to ask so many questions, he wanted to know more about Barbatos.

But he was tired, both because of his training and because of all the things he's learned in one day.

And so he went home and laid on his bed.

"Ugh... what a day..." Izuku groans while his arms fell limply off the side of his matress.

His body started to shut down, his eyes growing droopier and the muscles on his body relaxing entirely.

But even as he drifted into sleep, Izuku smiled because he felt... excited!

Excited that he would be getting an amazing Quirk tomorrow.

Excited that he may finally be able to keep up with Mikazuki in physical activities.

Excited that he would be able to lessen both Hitoshi's and Mikazuki's worries.

He was excited!

"I wonder... how it will feel... to use... One for All..."

And with these exhilarating thoughts circling around his head, his eyes closed, and darkness enveloped him.

...

...

...

**(Play: Boku no Hero Academia Season 3 OST - "Loneliness")**

'What the...?'

Was he dreaming? A lucid dream?

Everything around him was mostly black, but he could clearly see the ground below him and he could hear and feel the ever-present wind.

He wasn't just mildly aware of his surrounding, his spatial awareness was at its peak.

And... that was it?

He could see, he could hear, and he could feel. But his senses were only working for half of his face. Everything else about his physiology was just... black mist?

Black mist formed the rest of his body; his arms, hands, torso, legs and feet were all made of strange, gas-like matter.

A part of him was very intrigued by what was happening, but the other part of him was starting to freak out.

'What is going on? Where I am? How did I get here? Why am I here? How is any of this even happening?'

All of a sudden, his musings stopped when he felt a strong arm around his shoulder.

He was pulled in by someone.

The only part of his body that he could operate efficiently turned and saw a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman with a generally well-built body, clean, straight and luscious black hair and sharp yet welcoming black eyes, paired with a costume that consisted of a sleeveless bodysuit, yellow gloves, white boots and a white cape buttoned onto her bodysuit.

He'd yelp embarrassingly if he could use his mouth, although Izuku was sure that he was blushing a lot.

The beautiful lady then formed a large smile, very similar to the one All Might usually had on his face. Her lips moved, showing that she was talking to him, yet even though his ears were working just fine, he couldn't hear a word. Even though her lips were moving, and he could hear the wind blowing past them, his mind couldn't register a thing that she said to him.

It didn't take long for the black-haired lady to realise the issue at hand. She noticed that Izuku didn't hear a thing she said and put a hand on her head, her smile shifting into an embarrassed one while her lips bounced, probably because she was giggling sheepishly.

With the little misunderstanding out of the way, the lady's bright smile returned and she moved her body around Izuku, keeping his head in her arms as she directed his attention to something else with a point of a finger.

Izuku curiously looked to where she was pointing.

'Who are all these people...?' He saw more strangers he didn't know standing next to them, each of them with a unique look and characteristic.

One of them caught his attention. A person who was made up of what looked to be bright, yellow fire, and had a face that he could've sworn he recognized.

Every one of the people standing next to him and the gorgeous woman were staring at something, and to allow him to do the same, the lady moved his head for him, allowing Izuku to see what they were all watching.

He saw two more people. A malnourished man with pale hair kneeling of the ground, and a tall and imposing man with the same hair color looking down at him, malevolent black energy following out of his body.

Izuku could sense the evil aura and the malicious intent that came from the second man.

Again, the two people in front of him were conversing, and just like the lady next to him, he couldn't hear a word.

But he saw the villainous one reach out.

The head of weaker man was put in a powerful and painful hold.

'No... no stop.'

Izuku didn't need to hear anything to know that he was in agonizing pain.

'Stop...!'

The two figures started disappearing, transforming into the same black mist the rest of his body was currently made of.

Izuku could still see the main's pained look, and in spite of his body not being made of physical matter, his "arm" came out, desperately trying reach for the person whom he needed to help

'STOOOOOOOOOT IIIIIIIIIT!'

A hand came upon his back.

The lady behind him pushed him forward, watching him with a smile that was filled with encouragement and hopefulness.

His hand, which was once nothing but black mist, started to take form as he reached out to the now decayed image.

A hand came out of the smoke and reached out to his own.

**"So... you're the ninth holder..."**

**(Music ends)**

Everything disappeared.

The first thing Izuku heard was a loud slam, with the breaking of concrete following right after.

And then, with his eyes opening wide, first thing he saw was his ceiling.

He was suspended in the air momentarily and there was a crater on the roof of his ceiling.

By the time he shook off his drowsiness and realised what was going on, his body fell to the ground.

"Ack!"

He quickly got up before his door opened, revealing a panicked Inko.

"Izuku! Is everything alright?!"

He didn't respond to her.

He was too distracted by what he saw on his arm.

Red streaks of light along with sparks of green electricity.


End file.
